OUVRE LA PORTE !
by attrape-reve
Summary: et si le seul obstacle à l'amour était une porte?   "Laisse moi entrer dans ton coeur comme tu es entré dans le mien. Ouvre moi ton coeur."
1. Quand la guerre est finie

**21/05/2011**

**Coucou, Attrape-rêve est de retouuuuuurr !**

**Cette fois je m'attaque à l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'avais envie de changer un peu.**

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rolling, je vous préviens d'ailleurs que j'ai repris des petits bouts de la fin du chapitre 36 pour bien mettre en contexte mon histoire, puisque je la commence juste à la fin de la bataille finale. Je pense que vous les reconnaitrez c'est lorsque Harry va dans le bureau du directeur à la fin, enfin vous verrez comment j'ai amené ça ! **

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire, et ne pas décevoir celles et ceux qui m'ont découverte dans ****La Visage-Pâle et le Quileute.**

**Donc je vous présente mon nouveau bébé ! Bonne Lecture !**

OUVRE LA PORTE !  
><span> 

Chapitre 1 : Quand la guerre est finie

Les jets de lumières fusaient de tous les côtés, si bien que cette nuit semblait être le jour. Puis un silence pesant apparut. Le lord noir et le survivant était face à face, le dernier face à fac de leur vie, cette fois un des deux mouraient. Ce soir serait la libération d'un des deux. Le mage noir semblait sur de lui, sur de sa nouvelle baguette censée lui permettred'anéantir Harry Potter, la baguette la plus puissante de toute, la baguette de la mort elle-même. Harry lui aussi était sur de lui et très calme. Il était enfin là où il voulait être entre le mal et ceux qu'il aimait. Pour une fois c'était lui le bouclier, lui qui périrait pour les autres et non l'inverse. Et puis en une fraction de seconde, deux jets de couleurs se traversèrent un rouge et un vert. Et Tom Riddle Jedusor gisait au sol, comme une mauvaise herbe.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle. Les mangemorts étaient pour la plupart morts sous les jets des sorts et ceux encore en vie étaient en fuite. Pour l'heure le camp vainqueur soignait ses blessés et pleurait ses morts. La bataille est terminée, Peeves chantonnait à tue tête dans les couloirs détruits du château de Poudlard.

_On les a eus,_

_Vaincus, battus,_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

_Maintenant, on peut rigoler !_

**- Voilà qui exprime bien l'ampleur et la tragédie de l'événement, vous ne trouvez pas ?** dit Ron en ouvrant une porte pour laisser passer Harry et Hermione.

Le bonheur viendrait songea Harry, mais pour l'instant, il était étouffé par l'épuisement, il éprouvait un prodigieux soulagement et un profond besoin de dormir. Seul le sommeil pourrait emporter avec lui pour quelques heures les atrocités qu'ils venaient de vivre. Du sommeil pour oublier, du sommeil pour rêver à un monde meilleur neuf à reconstruire, du sommeil pour revoir ceux qui sont mort et leur dire adieux, du sommeil pour se réveiller et réaliser que Voldemort n'existe plus. Les trois amis retournèrent machinalement dans leur dortoir, comme des automates, chacun s'allongeant dans son lit. Ils s'endormirent instantanément sans peur du lendemain.

Dans la salle commune Mrs Wesley observait le jeune Malfoy, il semblait perdu au milieu de cette foule et de cet immense amour qui régnait dans cette salle. Pauvre garçon pensa-t-elle, il n'a pas eut une vie facile avec ce mangemort de père qu'il avait. Elle adressa un regard plein de tendresse à ses enfants et à son époux, qui pleuraient la mort de Percy. Puis elle se dirigea vers le jeune Drago. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

**-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Drago ?** lui demanda tendrement Molly

Drago fut surpris par cette tendresse, seul sa mère et dans de rare occasion l'appelait par son prénom et avec autant de douceur. Il n'était pas habitué.

**-non merci. Je crois que ma place n'est pas ici. **Et il parti, déambuler dans les couloirs.

Molly le regarda s'en aller comme un spectre.

- **Le pauvre il n'a plus aucun repère. Il a tout perdu. J'espère qu'il trouvera le chemin de la lumière.  
>-moi aussi !<br>-oh Arthur ! je ne t'avais pas entendu !** il la serra dans ses bras. Et ils pleuraient ensemble la perte de leur fils qu'ils venaient à peine de retrouver. **La vie est injuste, pourquoi m'a-t-elle prise un enfant ?  
>-je ne sais pas chérie, mais il nous en reste 6 alors soyons forts pour eux.<br>-tu as raison mon chéri !  
>-mais tu as le droit de pleurer m'man, <strong>dirent les enfants Wesley en encerclant leurs parents. Le clan Wesley était soudé, il surmonterait cette perte.

Drago marchait sans but précis dans les couloirs du château.

**-DRAGO !**

Pansy et Blaise lui sautèrent dessus, heureux de retrouver leur ami en vie.

**-Drago j'ai eut si peur qu'il t'ait tué ! ça va tu n'as rien ?** demanda Pansy en inspectant son ami de la racine de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses orteils.  
><strong>-ça va Drago ?<strong> demanda plus sobrement Blaise en lui tapant dans la main.  
><strong>-oui ne vous inquiétez pas !<br>-mais ton père… **continua la jeune fille brune  
><strong>-est mort.<strong> Finit sèchement le blond, **ne parlons pas des morts si vous le voulez bien ?**  
><strong>-et si on allait dormir ?<strong> proposa Blaise**, je crois qu'il est tant que nous allions dormir sans avoir peur de nous réveiller le lendemain.**  
>Les deux autres acquiéssèrent. Pansy pris ses deux amis par les épaules et ils partirent en direction des cachots.<br>**-une nouvelle vie commence pour nous les garçons !  
>-sans Voldemort !<strong> continua Blaise  
><strong>-sans Mangemort !<strong> renchérit Pansy  
><strong>-sans père !<strong> murmura Drago

Au réveille du trio d'or (Hermione, Ron et Harry) et du trio d'argent (Pansy, Blaise et Drago) le soleil se levait à peine. Les 6 jeunes adultes observaient l'aurore de leur fenêtre respective. Alors que dans le bureau du directeur, un miracle c'était produit. Encore inconscient de ce qu'il venait de ce produire les jeunes gens préparèrent leurs valises pour retourner chez eux.

Hermione se trouvait dans son dortoir et préparait ses affaires, Harry était venu la rejoindre n'ayant rien à préparer. Il la regardait ranger méticuleusement ses livres dans sa malle.

**-où vas-tu aller cet été Harry ?** demanda Hermione.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas je ne retournerais pas chez les Dursley. Peut-être irais-je habiter chez Sirius.<strong>  
><strong>-tu n'as pas peur que ça te rappelle de douloureux souvenirs ?<br>-si peut être, je verrais bien, maintenant que je peux aller où je veux, je ne sais plus très bien ce que je veux.  
>-et tu compte revenir à la rentrée faire ta dernière année ?<br>-un peu que je reviens. J'ai envie de vivre une année à Poudlard sans devoir affronter Voldemort ou un mangemort, juste être un élève banal qui fait une année normale de cours.  
>-je crois que pour le fait d'être un élève banal, ça ne va pas être possible Harry, tu viens de sauver le monde !<strong>

Ron entra à ce moment dans le dortoir des filles.

**-ah je vous cherchais, maman m'a dit de vous annoncer qu'on partait dans une heure par le Pourdlard express**.  
><strong>-merci<strong>. Répondis timidement Hermione.

Harry voyait bien l'embarras qu'avaient ses deux amis. Hermione avait les joues toutes rouges, mais étrangement Ron en regardait pas ses chaussures, il fixait Hermione qui sentait bien son regard sur elle. Harry compris que ce n'était pas Ron qui était gêné mais Hermione. Elle était gênée du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné lors de la bataille. Harry se senti de trop. Alors qu'il sortait Ron lui proposa de venir passer l'été chez lui, lui disant que c'était un ordre de sa mère. En citant ses propres mots « _il ne va pas rester tout seul quand même, Ron dis-lui qu'il vient à la maison ! »_. Harry le remercia avec un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui. Ron s'avança vers Hermione, elle s'était assise sur son lit, la tête baissée, comme absorbée par son sac et son contenu.

**-Mione ?  
>-hum ?<strong> répondit-elle  
><strong>-regarde-moi.<strong>

Elle ne releva pas la tête, trop honteuse de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter comme ça, à l'impulsion, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ron avait certainement répondu au baiser car il avait été trop surpris pour faire autrement se persuada-t-elle.

**-Hermione, regarde moi !**

Elle releva son visage et vit que Ron était beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne le pensait. Leurs regards se fixèrent.

**-je suis désolé**, commença Ron. Ça y est pensa-t-elle, il va me dire qu'il regrette le baiser et veut qu'on reste tout de même ami. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le roux s'apprêtait à dire. Il avait eut une conversation avec Harry avant de s'endormir.

_FLASH BACK_

**-ah un bon lit moelleux !** s'extasia Ron.  
>-<strong>ron, il faut que je te parle.<strong> Dit harry  
><strong>-ça ne peux pas attendre demain ?<strong> demanda le concerné.  
><strong>-non.<strong>  
>-<strong>ben alors vas'y je t'écoute<strong>.  
><strong>-je voulais te parler d'Hermione<strong>. A ce prénom le visage du rouquin s'illumina.  
><strong>-je sais que tu l'aime, alors écoute moi bien. Hermione est aussi amoureuse de toi<strong>. Le rouquin n'en revenait pas de cette révélation. **Ça fait des années qu'elle t'aime et quelque mois qu'elle me l'a dit en me faisant jurer de garder ça pour moi. Ta relation avec Lavande la beaucoup blessée, elle n'oseras jamais t'avouer ses sentiments, elle a trop peur de souffrir.  
>-mais tu me connais Harry, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.<br>-tu lui en as déjà fais Ron !** le rouquin afficha un air triste. **Mais elle t'a embrassé aujourd'hui, alors d'accord c'était sous le coup de la peur de mourir, mais elle t'aime vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle doit être morte de trouille que tu regrette ce baiser et que tu la repousse.  
>-mais pourquoi la repousserais-je, je l'aime !<br>-je le sais bien, mais elle ne le sait pas.  
>-il fut que j'aille lui dire<br>-oui mais demain, là on va dormir ! **lança le brun au roux.  
><strong>-tu as raison je dois être présentable, beau et frais pour ma bien aimée<strong>.

Il est irrécupérable pensa Harry alors qu'il sombrait au pays des rêves.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Hermione commença à pleurer.

**-Hey Mione pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>-pour rien.<strong> Répondit-elle en essuyant rageusement ces larmes traitresses.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, caressa sa joue et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione sourit et répondis au baiser et encerclant la nuque de son petit ami, qu'est ce que cela sonnait bien à ses oreilles, des ses bras. La vie commençait très bien…

Avant de prendre le train rouge, Harry avait souhaité se rendre dans le bureau de son ancien directeur. Le trio se dirigea vers la gargouille. Depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vue, elle avait été renversée sur le côté, comme sonnée. Ils l'enjambèrent et montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry poussa la porte située à son sommet. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur, vide. Il s'adressa à au portait de Dumbledore, avec beaucoup de prudence dans ses mots.

**-La chose qui était cachée dans le Vif d'or**, commença-t-il, **je l'ai laissé par terre, dans la forêt. Vous êtes d'accord ?  
>-oui, mon cher Harry,<strong> répondit Dumbledore, **c'est une sage décision.  
>-Mais je garderais le cadeau d'Ignotus,<strong> poursuivit Harry, **et il y a ceci. **Lorsqu'Harry montra la Baguette de Sureau, Ron et Hermione la contemplèrent avec une révérence qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

**-je n'en veux pas**, dit-il  
><strong>-quoi ?<strong> s'exclama Ron. **Tu es fou ?**  
><strong>-je sais qu'elle est puissante<strong>, reprit Harry d'un ton las. **Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors…  
>-Alors je pense que je vais la récupérer !<strong>

Le trio se retourna vivement à l'entente de cette voix.

**-Dumbledore !** s'écrièrent tous en même temps et sous le choc de ce miracle.  
><strong>-comment ce fait-il que vous soyez…<br>-vivant ?  
>-oui, je vous ai vu mourir sous la baguette de Rogue !<br>-je vous dois une explication il me semble, mais avant veux-tu bien me rendre ma baguette Harry.**

Harry lui tendit la Baguette de Sureau, et alors Dumbledore prononça un _Reparo_ sur la baguette de Harry qui se reconstitua. Le directeur de Poudlard, s'installa sur son fauteuil vide et invita les trois adolescents à faire de même.

**-tu ne m'as pas vu mourir Harry, tu as vu Severus me lancer un sort. Un sort chargé de me soigné du maléfice causé par la bague et qui me tuait, **commença Dumbledore, sachant qu'Harry comprendrait et peut être les deux autres aussi. **J'avais demandé à Séverus de me tuer, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il a donc fais des recherches acharnées pour trouver un remède.**

_FLASH BACK_

**-Comment ose-il me demander ça ! Comment peut-il… ! non il faut que je trouve une solution**.

Après de nombreuses soirée voire des nuits à passer à la réserve, dans les livres et à essayer diverses potions et sortilèges, Rogue avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un matin il courut dans le bureau du directeur

**-Albus, j'ai une solution!  
>-de quoi parlez-vous Séverus ?<br>-de ce maléfique qui vous tue !  
>-oh de ça ! <strong>

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel détachement que cela fit sortir le professeur de potion de ses gongs.

**-comment pouvez-vous être si indifférent à votre propre mort, votre propre exécution !  
>-que veniez-vous m'annoncer Séverus ?<br>-j'ai un remède !**

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**-Et un jour,** poursuiva Dumbledore, **il la trouvé. Ce remède était un sortilège très complexe. Il devait de guérir en stoppant les effets du temps sur les cellules, comme si j'étais mort, ainsi le maléfice n'avait plus de cellules vivantes pour se propager et continuer à faire effet, ainsi en restant un certain temps dan un état de mort, le maléfice de dissipait. Severus m'aurais alors libéré de cet état funeste en annulant la formule. Mais il n'a pas pu le faire, et Voldemrot l'a tué, ce qui a annuler le sort, heureusement le maléfice avait disparu, mais le mage Noir avait eut le temps de me voler ma baguette, je ne pouvais venir en aide à personne. J'étais désarmé. Alors j'ai attendu, envoyant des ondes de pouvoirs aux membres du bien. Et me revoilà !**

Le trio était resté silencieux et complètement ébahis par les paroles du vieil homme. Lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de la sortie, Dumbledore, leur demanda de ne pas révéler qu'il était en vie, qu'il voulait en faire la surprise à tout le monde à la rentrée. Avec un clin d'œil complice. Vraiment bizarre ce Dumbledore, pensèrent en même temps les 3 amis.

Dans le Poudlard expresse Molly couvait du regard ses deux petits couples : son fils avec Hermione, et sa fille avec Harry. Enfin ils s'étaient trouvés. Dans le couloir, passait Drago qui observait les gens dans les compartiments, il vit que la Belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout était ensemble. Il eut un sourire de mépris pour eux, ce couple lui donnait envie de vomir. Le monde reprenait son cours normal dans le monde magique…

_A Suivre…_

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mit en appétit et donner envie de découvrir la suite. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très original, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose.  
>N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est grâce à eux que je fais avancer ma fic, car ça me donne envie de vous faire plaisir.<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Abracadabra.  
>Attrape-reve.<strong>


	2. Gabrielle rime avec bonne nouvelle

**19/05/2011**

Coucou sorciers et sorcières en herbes

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma toute fraiche fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Petite info pratique pour me lire :  
>-ce qui est entre <em>[ABC] <em>- parole de l'auteure  
>-ce qui est entre <em><strong>«ABC »<strong>_ - pensées des personnages

Je voulais aussi vous dire que la taille des chapitres sera très variable.

Après ce petit intermède, bonne lecture !

Alors je vais répondre à mes 3 première lectrices et j'espère que d'autres suivront. ^^

**Mariie **: MERCI tu es la première review de cette fanfiction, merci d'avoir reviewé.  
><strong>ilovedragohermione<strong> : merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
><strong>Armestya <strong>: je sais que le début peut faire bizarre, mais comme tu le dis j'ai pris le parti de reprendre à la fin du dernier livre donc de reprendre aussi le couple Hermione/Ron, mais pas d'inquiétude mon histoire est bien un Drago/Hermione, il va venir dans les chapitres qui suivent. ^^ et je te remercie pour ta review interposée pour La visage-pâle et le Quileute. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que l'autre. ^^

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

Chapitre 2 : Gabrielle rime avec bonnes nouvelles ?

« **Terminus, Quai 9 ¾, veillez descendre sans oublier vos affaires, et à dans 2 mois pour les pauvres qui doivent retourner à Poudlard. Oh eh Neville ton crapaud est dans ma cabine ! »** S'écria la voix du chauffeur du Poudlard Express dans les micros. Tous les élèves appréciaient Alfred, il faisait toujours des petits commentaires lors du voyage, parfois il sortait des blagues carambar [_car il se goinfre de bonbons moldus_], parfois il s'amusait à faire guide de voyage et décrivait les paysages qui menaient à Poudlard avec une certaine… imagination.

Tout le monde quitta son wagon et débarquèrent sur le quai 9 ¾. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans le monde magique, le trio d'or passait un été en totale insouciance, sans cette peur constamment pendue au sommet de leur tête. Ron avait beaucoup de mal à lâcher Hermione, et vis versa. Quand à Harry il se réjouissait pour ses amis. Ginny arriva en trombe.

**-Mione, il faut absolument que tu viennes pour les vacances et pas pour une petite ridicule semaine, non !**  
><strong>-Ginny, je dois aller retrouver mes parents et leurs rendre leur mémoire.<strong>

-**tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de l'ordre de le faire ?** Essaya la rouquine

**-Ginny, je pense qu'Hermione aimerais voir ses parents !** Ah Harry le sauveur.  
>-<strong>oui mais après ça tu viendras !<strong> exigea la rouquine comme si ce que voulait faire Hermione était une simple formalité.

**-oui Ginny, je viendrais !  
>-SUPER ! <strong>

**-Les enfants vous venez !** Cria Mrs Wesley

-**tu viens Harry, qu'on laisse nos tourtereaux se dirent au revoir**. Lança très suggestive Ginevra.

Les deux acolytes et accessoirement amoureux laissèrent donc le jeune couple seul pour des aux revoir très tendres. Ron s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione.

-**j'ai hâte de t'avoir pour les vacances… rien que pour moi.**

Les paroles de Ron donnèrent des frissons à Hermione. Elle lui sourit et au lieu de l'embrasser il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure doucement avant de rejoindre sa mère qui s'égosillait à l'appeler.

Hermione venait de transplaner devant la porte de chez elle. Elle regardait avec appréhension cette porte. Elle savait que ses parents ne seraient pas là pour l'accueillir chaleureusement. Elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la maison des Granger, elle avait à peine refermé la porte que sa mère se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras… attendez, attendez, on la refait… sa mère ?

-**Maman ? Mais comment ?...**

**-nous l'avons ramené !** répondit une voix inconnue.

**-qui êtes-vous ?** demanda instantanément la brune, prête à se servir de sa baguette.

-**je suis Sigmund Hobbs, j'ai été chargé par l'ordre pour retrouvé vos parents et leur rendre leur mémoire.**

**-Sigmund ? Pourquoi l'ordre vous a-t-il chargé de cela ?**  
><strong>-en parlant de l'ordre, je veux dire Minerva McGonagall, elle tenait à vous remercie d'avoir d'aider à détruire le Lord noir, elle n'a pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que de vous rendre vos parents. <strong>Expliqua le sorcier à la longue et large robe violette avec des arabesques bronze à l'air un peu perdu et aux yeux fous.

La jeune fille éprouva une immense reconnaissance et une immense gratitude envers son professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione profitait de ses parents au maximum. Durant la première semaine de vacances, elle avait dût sans cesse tout leur expliquer et réexpliquer : la bataille final, pourquoi elle avait été obligé de s'effacer de leur mémoire, la victoire du bien, sa peur de ne pas les retrouver, de ne pas arriver à leur rendre la mémoire… enfin la vie bien tranquille d'une fille tout à fait sorcière de 17 ans.

En ce moment, elle était dans son hamac et écoutait de la musique. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'apprendre des tonnes de formules et de potions pour arriver à survivre et se défendre contre les mangemorts. Elle avait donc décidé que cet été serait différent. Elle voulait se consacrer à se détendre, à profiter de la vie et à vivre.

**-HERMYYYYYY !** Cria une voix féminine en lui sautant dessus, faisant tanguer dangereusement le hamac, et faire se retrouver par terre les deux jeunes filles.

**-GABY ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda Hermione à sa cousine germaine Gabrielle.

**-et bien tes parents m'ont invité en me disant et je cite « de venir pour te transformer en ado normale » alors me voilà ma belle. Et prépares toi à passer les meilleures vacances de ta life.**

Gabrielle était une personne très exubérante, un peu folle et surtout très joyeuse. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione. C'était une blonde cendré, aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux au carré explosé qui allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité explosive.

**-aller on commence tout de suite !  
>-et que veux tu faire ?<strong> demanda Hermione sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas refreiner sa cousine. Quand elle avait une idée en tête rien ne l'arrêtait, elle se transformait en véritable bulldozer.

**-premier point ton placard !**

Les deux cousines se dirigèrent vers la chambre. En voyant comment Gaby s'affairait dans son armoire, elle su qu'elles allaient en avoir pour la journée, surtout avec les petits commentaires qu'elle lançait à tout vas :

**« Non mais ce n'est pas possible … t'as quel âge ? … c'est la catastrophe … j'ai jamais vu ça … désespérant … affligeant… »** Hermione avait perdu le fil, laissa sa cousine se désespérer seule sur sa garde robe. Elle ne remarqua pas que Gabrielle l'observait d'un air mi-réprobateur mi-curieux.

-**Qui est-ce ?**

**-de quoi parles-tu ?  
>-du mec qui occupe tant les pensées de ma cousine adorée qu'elle ne fait même plus attention à ce que je lui dis.<br>-oh désolée Gaby !  
>-j'accepte tes excuses à condition que tu me dises qui c'est !<strong> dit sournoisement la dite Gaby en s'asseyant à côté de Hermione sur le lit. **Alleuh Hermione ne te fais pas prier, et puis tu sais que j'ai des moyens de te faire parler.**

**-ok ok c'est bon !**

**-vas' y je suis toute ouïe !  
>-il s'appelle Ronald, il est avec moi dans l'école que je t'ai parlé !<br>-ah oui l'école de sorcellerie  
>-oui, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la première année et cette année un événement très important nous a rapproché.<strong>

**-quel événement ?** demanda Gaby l'air très curieuse  
><strong>-je ne peux pas t'en parler, déjà que tu ne devrais pas être au courant pour la magie.<strong>

**-oh ça va je ne suis pas une prude, aller continu !**

**-enfin voilà, j'ai pris conscience que la vie est courte**

**-ALLELUIA Hermione Jane Granger se rend compte que la vie est digne d'être vécu !** Gabrielle leva les bras au ciel et effectua une danse de la victoire très ridicule.**  
>-mais arrête de me couper.<strong> Hermione lui envoya son oreiller à la figure. **Je l'ai embrassé**.

**-WOUUU, H****ermione bravo, tu te comportes en fille! C'est GENIAL !**

-**bon maintenant que tu sais à quoi je pensais, on parle d'autre chose!** Essaya la brune

**-tu rêve, je veux tout savoir sur ce Ron ! **

La conversation dura toute l'après-midi.

Le lendemain matin Hermione fut réveillé par un coussin en plein visage.

-**Aller debout Hermy, aujourd'hui c'est SHOPPING!**

Hermione était encore complètement dans le brouillard. [_Comme la PUB pour le café]._

**- avant laisse-moi déjeuner.**

Durant cette journée fille, Hermione se sentait enfin normale, sans autres préoccupations que de savoir quoi s'acheter pour être belle. Le matin Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander si elle pouvait faire découvrir le chemin de traverse à Gabrielle. Elle voulait montrer un peu de son univers à sa cousine préférée. Et là un jeune homme, un coursier, lui apporta une lettre.

**-Vous êtes Hermione Granger ?** demanda le beau garçon  
><strong>-euh oui !<br>-tenez c'est pour vous.** Le jeune homme reparti comme il était venu.

**-qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?  
>-aller ouvre la lettre. <strong>Gabrielle était d'une curiosité compulsive, elle se serait très bien entendue avec Ginny.

**-c'est de Poudlard.**

_« Chère Miss Granger.  
>Je suis très heureux d'accéder à votre demande. <em>

_Votre cousine aillant déjà connaissance de l'existence de la magie, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle le découvre de ses propres yeux, bien sûr je vous demanderais de veiller à ce que vous ferrez pendant cette journée._

_Passez une bonne journée._

_Avec toute mon amitié._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

**-alors ?** S'impatienta Gaby  
><strong>-je vais te faire découvrir le chemin de traverse <strong> lui annonça Hermione.

Le visage de Gaby aurait mérité une photo, elle avait la bouche ouverte de surprise.

**-sans blague.**

**-aller viens, tu vas voir mon monde.**

**-LET'S GO GIRLS !**

Hermione prit la main de sa cousine et transplana dans le chaudron baveur. _[Que c'est bien d'avoir son permis de transplanage !]_

**-bonjour Hermione**. La salua le barman

**-Salut Tom, comment allez vous ?**  
><strong>-bien merci, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, c'est bien tôt pour aller faire vos achats pour Poudlard, même si vous êtes bien la première à les faire chaque année !<strong>

Hermione rougie légèrement.

-**je vais faire découvrir le monde magique à ma cousine.  
>-enchanté mademoiselle. <strong>Dit Tom en s'adressant à Gabrielle, **vous être moldue ?**  
>Gabrielle se retourna vers Hermione pour lui demander l'explication de ce terme.<p>

**-Oui, je suis Moldue, si c'est le terme que vous employer pour dire que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique. Je trouve ce mot plutôt fun, on dirait une marque de matelas**. Tom sourit à Gabrielle.

**-Au revoir, et à bientôt Tom.**

Hermione entraina Gabrielle dans l'arrière cour du bar, elle toucha les 4 briques avec sa baguette pour enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture entre les deux mondes. Gaby resta scotchée devant ce spectacle, des briques qui bougeaient toutes seules pour faire une entrée. Elle souriait comme une enfant devant une merveille.

**-si on allait boire quelque chose ?** proposa Hermione en voyant qu'il était déjà 15h.  
><strong>-je te suis.<strong>

Hermione les mena vers Fortarôme. Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse, et un serveur vient leur apporter la carte des boissons et desserts.

**-Hermy tu pourrais m'expliquer la carte s'te plait ?  
>-bien sur. Alors<strong> [_pas assez d'idée pour décrire toute la carte donc imaginez vous celle que vous rêver]_

**-ok et bien je vais tenter une bière au beurre depuis le temps que tu m'en parle, ensuite des fizbiz et une glace à la chantilly de nuage avec des éclats de chocolat.  
>-très bon choix<strong>. approuva Hermione, avant elle-même de commander une bière au beurre avec du sirop de pèche, et une glace parfum choco-grenouille et aux dragées surprises.

**-tu aime le risque Hermione !** Se moqua Gaby.

Ginny et Luna se promenaient dans les rues du chemin de traverse. Quand Luna arrêta Ginny.

**-ce ne serait pas Hermione à la terrasse de Fortarôme ?  
>-euh… attend voir, mais oui c'est bien elle. Mais qui est la fille avec elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.<br>-viens on va les voir !**

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent les deux autres.

**-Salut Mione !** claironna Luna  
><strong>-Oh les filles, comment ça va ?<br>-très bien.** Répondit gaiement Luna.

**-Gaby, je te présente Ginny et Luna.  
>-ah oui, tes meilleures amies de Poudlard !<strong> La coupa Gabrielle.

**-Hermione t'as parlé de nous, mais nous on se sait pas qui tu es ! **dit Ginny plutôt gênée.

**-je suis la cousine moldue d'Hermy.**

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent interloquées.

**-Moldue ?**

Hermione leur expliqua toute l'histoire, et par la même occasion elle dût leur révéler que Dumbledore était en vie. Après un moment que je qualifierais de bug, les deux amies d'Hermione sympathisèrent très vite avec Gabrielle. Les 4 filles décidèrent tout naturellement de continuer leur journée ensemble.

Ginny venait à peine de passer le seuil du terrier qu'une bonne odeur de tarte aux myrtilles lui chatouilla les narines.

**-Maman, je suis rentrée !  
>-oh Ginny, je suis dans la cuisine.<br>-bonsoir maman**, salut la rouquine en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

**-tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie.  
>-très<strong>, elle prit un petit pain sur la table, **j'ai rencontré Hermione sur le chemin de traverse, elle y avait amené sa cousine moldue, Gabrielle.**

**-moldue tu dis, et elle ne semblait pas trop perdue ?  
>-non, elle était plutôt à l'aise à vrai dire.<strong>

**-c'est bien que les moldues puissent voir notre monde, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassée des sorciers noirs.**

**-hum.** Approuva sa fille avec la bouche pleine de pâtisserie.

Harry et Ron débarquèrent dans la petite maison, en riant bruyamment après leur partie de Quiditch.

**-c'est fou ce que ça peut être discret un homme ! **Se moqua gentiment Ginny.  
><strong>-tu parles encore de moi sœurette ?<br>-non ça te ferait trop plaisir.**

Ginny lança un regard brulant à Harry que les garçons ne remarquèrent pas. Harry partit prendre sa douche, et Molly informa à Ron que Ginny avait vu Hermione sur le chemin de traverse.

**-qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?** demanda-t-il

**-elle mangeait une glace avec sa cousine.**

**-je suis impatient qu'elle vienne ! **Et il monta à l'étage.

**-tu m'étonne, tu es accro ! **s'écria Ginny pour taquiner son frère

**-Et toi ma fille as-tu réussis à avoir celui que tu aime ?** demanda sérieusement Mrs Wesley

**-euh de qui parle-tu m'man ? Je n'aime personne !** Se défendit la rouquine

**-Ginny, ma fille, je ne t'ai pas faite pour rien, je te connais. Et les regards que tu jettes à Harry ne me trompent pas !  
>-ça se voit tant que ça ? Ron n'a rien vu hein ?<br>-ne t'inquiète pas. C'est que je suis ta mère et que je te connais. Je t'ai quand même faite !**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Gabrielle était partie. Hermione alla voir ses parents.

**-Maman, papa, pourrais-je aller chez Ron pour le mois d'Août ?**  
><strong>-le mois entier !<strong> S'attrista Mr Granger.  
>-<strong>pas exactement le mois entier, je reviendrais quelque jour avant de retourner à Poudlard. <strong>Rajouta Hermione pour rassurer ses parents.

**-aller laissons la y aller, après tout elle a envie de passer du temps avec ses amis et son petit ami.**

**-ah parce qu'en plus je devrais laisser ma fille entre les mains les mains d'un obsédé !  
>-papa Ron n'est pas un obsédé.<br>-bon j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, mais j'avais espérer que tu veuille rester un peu avec nous.**

Hermione prit son père dans ses bras.

**-papa, je ne pars pas pour toujours, je reviendrais dans 3 semaines.**

**-d'accord tu peux y aller, mais envois nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.**

**-mais oui.**

Hermione embrassa chaleureusement son père et sa mère et parti envoyer un hibou au terrier pour les prévenir de son arrivée imminente [_attention impact]_

Les trois semaines d'Hermione passèrent très vite. Le petit groupe d'ami avait partagé énormément de bons moments. La relation d'Hermione et de Ron était plutôt étrange selon les dires de ceux qui avaient un point de vue extérieur. Ils continuaient à être en perpétuel affrontement, bien qu'Hermione fasse de nombreux efforts, quelque chose semblait clocher dans leur relation. Mais ni Harry, ni Ginny ne savait ce que c'était.

Un jour alors que tout le monde avait déserté le terrier pour vaquer à ses occupations, Ron et Hermine s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête. Et une chose en amenant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron l'un sur l'autre à se câliner. Mais lorsque Ron voulu aller plus loin Hermione s'éloigna de lui et se releva du lit.

**-Je…je ne suis pas prête Ron**, s'excusa presque Hermione

**-mais je croyais que tu m'aimais ?** demanda Ron qui assimilait trop vite sexe et amour pour Hermione.

**-ce n'est pas cela Ron, bien sur que je t'aime, mais cela fais à peine 2 mois que nous sommes ensemble, et 3 semaines plus réellement. Je trouve que c'est rapide !**

**-RAPIDE !** S'emporta Ron, **Ca fais des années que je t'attends, et tu trouves que c'est rapide !**

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête pour cacher sa réaction à son petit ami. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

**-je suis désolé Mione, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Excuse-moi.**

Hermione lui sourit et ils se réconcilièrent avec un tendre baiser. Mais après cela rien ne fut plus pareil entre eux. Ron était énormément en demande ce qui stressait encore plus Hermione. Ils étaient dans un cercle vicieux dont Hermione espérait de tout cœur sortir. Suite à cet instant, arriva très vite le jour où Hermione retourna chez ses parents pour préparer ses affaires scolaires et profiter encore un peu d'eux avant d'attaquer cette dernière année.

Gabrielle était revenue passer une après midi chez les Granger pour une séance de pâtisserie. Mr Granger avait été très gentiment dégagé de la cuisine.

**-alors Hermy, où en es-tu avec ton petit Ron ?** demanda Gaby  
><strong>- il n'est pas petit !<strong> s'exclama Hermione.  
><strong>-aller tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire ! <strong>dit Gaby en lui cognant l'épaule d'une façon complice.  
><strong>-et bien il veut aller plus loin, mais je ne me sens pas prête.<br>-tu dois t'écouter ma chérie**. Répliqua la mère d'Hermione en sortant les cookies du four. **Il ne faut surtout pas te forcer.  
>-maman, ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler de ça avec toi !<br>-oh aller Hermione ne soit pas prude, tu penses que ta mère t'as eut de quelle façon hein ?** s'écria Gaby  
><strong>-hum ça sent bon !<strong> dit Mr Granger en approchant de la source de la bonne odeur de chocolat.  
><strong>-alerte, mâle dans la cuisine ! <strong>s'écria Hermione  
><strong>-comment oses-tu appeler ton père, Hermy ?<strong> s'indigna faussement la cousine.

Comme réponse Gabrielle se reçu une poignée de farine en pleine figure.  
><strong>-ah tu veux jouer à sa Granger ? A L'ATTAQUEEEE !<strong>

Mr granger voyant qu'une bataille de farine venait de débuter dans sa cuisine s'éclipsa.

**-Chéri vient à mon secours !** cria Mrs Granger en sortant toute blanche de la cuisine, **notre fille c'est retourner contre moi.**

Mr Granger prit sa femme dans ses bras, lui essuya le bout de son nez et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux cousines observaient la scène de la cuisine, attendries par cet amour encore présent même après 20 ans de mariage.

**-Oh ils sont trognons !**

La suite dans le prochain épisode, n'oubliez pas de rewiever ça me ferais très plaisir de connaitre vos avis.  
>Abricidibri.<p>

Attrape-reve vous laisse languir de la suite…


	3. les huitièmes années

28/05/2011

_**Oyé oyé, avis aux sorciers et sorcières ! **_

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre, je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas mis la suite, donc je pense que personne ne lira ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas grave, il est écrit alors autant le partager. Et puis qui sait ? peut être que quelqu'un viendra laisser trainer sa souris sur le nom de mon histoire et cliquera dessus. **_

_**je remercie Al, Elvenia, Oohfemmeluxieuse et capteur. de. Reve pour avoir laisser un petit message sur le chapitre précédent. ^^**_

Chapitre 3 : Les huitièmes années

Nous nous retrouvons sur le quai 9 ¾ qui semble être une véritable fourmilière. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, et Neville s'installèrent dans un compartiment.

**-vous pensez que cette année va se dérouler comment ?  
>-de quoi parles-tu Luna ? <strong>répondit Neville**  
>-ben est-ce qu'ils vont nous mettre avec les septièmes années ou créer un autre dortoir « huitièmes années » et pour les cours aussi, est-ce qu'on sera avec les septièmes ou est-ce qu'on aura des cours adaptés pour nous ?<br>-alors ça Luna, j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! **répondit Ginny  
><strong>-ils peuvent bien tous nous réunir, il ne doit certainement pas y avoir de huitièmes années de serpentards !<strong> s'exclama Ron sûr de lui.  
><strong>-détrompe-toi Ron, il y aura bien des serpentards.<strong> Répondit Hermione  
><strong>-et comment en es-tu si sûre ?<strong>

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à cela. Ron ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée qu'Hermione pouvait s'être liée d'amitié avec Pansy. S'était plus fort que lui, les serpentards étaient les ennemis, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que certains pouvait être très gentil.

_FLASH BACK_

Hermione venait de rentrer chez elle après 3 semaines passées chez les Wesley. Elle avait besoin de faire ses achats scolaires. Elle se retrouva sur le chemin de travers et elle croisa Pansy Parkinson dans une librairie. Elle était venue l'aborder.

**-salut Hermione. **La concernée s'était retournée vivement  
><strong>-Pansy Parkinson?<br>-oui c'est bien moi.  
>-tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom et pas par un de ces gentils mots dont vous les serpentards avez le secret<strong> !

**-tu sais Granger, c'est finie tout ça. On s'en fout du sang. J'étais obligé de suivre le mouvement parce que mes parents m'y obligeaient. Je suis désolé pour toutes ses années à t'insulter, sincèrement. Mais je n'ai jamais cru à la supériorité des sangs purs ! Même si nous sommes beaucoup plus beau !**

Hermione fit une drôle de tête et allait pour partir.

**-hey Hermione c'était pour rire. Amie ? **lui demanda Pansy en lui tendant la main. Hermione hésita un moment. Et puis ce dit qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Les filles finirent leurs achats ensemble, se trouvant finalement plein de point commun et s'entendant à merveille. Après cette journée forte étrange pour un œil extérieur, Hermione et Pansy s'était revue plusieurs fois dans la semaine et avaient appris de plus en plus à s'apprécier.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

McGonagal débarqua dans le wagon.

**-Miss Granger, pouvez vous me suivre dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, s'il vous plait.  
>-biens sur professeur, à bientôt les gars !<strong>

Quand Hermione rejoignit son compartiment, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy, le Drago Malfoy qui s'était retourné contre le camp des mangemorts et avaient aidé l'ordre du Phoenix. Il s'était battu pour la liberté.

**-Granger ?... j'aurais dû m'en douter !** s'écria Malfoy

Hermione ne fit pas cas de ses paroles.

Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle, attendant le discours de début d'année de la directrice. Cette année ce discourt aurait une saveur bien amère pensaient les élèves. Seul Dumbledore savait les faire avec classe et humour. Mc Gonagal s'avança vers le pupitre.

**-Mes chers élèves, je suis heureuse de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année. Je …** la directrice de griffondor se figea dans une expression ébahie, elle semblait comme paralysée. Les élèves se retournèrent pour avoir la surprise de leur vie. Dumbledore était là, devant les grandes portes dans son éternelle robe de sorcier bleu nuit, sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes demi lune argenté. La salle était baignée d'un silence parfait, pas un son ne s'échappait des lèvres. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire moqueur, et ses yeux pétillèrent quand ils englobèrent les personnes présentes dans la salle. Puis il s'avança jusque vers l'estrade des professeurs.

**-pourrais-je faire le discours Minerva ?  
>-bi…bien s... sûr ! <strong>La professeur de métamorphose se recula pour laisser la place au vénérable directeur de Poudlard.  
>-<strong>cher élèves, beaucoup parmi vous semble surpris de me voir. Je vous comprends. Ma renaissance est une longue histoire, mais sachez que je suis encore vivant grâce à notre regretté professeur de potion : Severus Rogue. J'étais atteint d'un mal apparemment incurable qui me tuait petit à petit. Vous vous rappelez tous de ma main noircie comme brûlée.<strong>

Tous les élèves s'adressaient des regards disant clairement « tu comprends de quoi il parle ? »

**-bien finissons de tergiverser sur ce sujet. Cette année sera pleine de joie pour vous. Pour les huitièmes années, profitez bien de cette dernière année qui vous ait donnée. Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de vous restaurer.**

De délicieux plats apparurent sur les longues tables en chênes massifs des quatre maisons. Les élèves mangèrent avec appétit. Hermione et Ginny parlaient gaiement, alors que Ron s'empiffrait, et qu'Harry observait discrètement Ginny d'un œil amoureux qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. La table des serprentards était la moins occupée, tous les enfants de mangemorts avaient été interdits de revenir à Poudlard excepter ceux qui s'était retournés contre le camp pour se battre avec l'ordre du phoenix. Peu de septièmes années étaient revenus pour passer leur aspic. Certains ne voulant pas remettre les pieds dans cet endroit qui leur rappelaient trop la bataille finale et la perte d'être cher et pour le autres c'était pour passer une dernière année à Poudlard, un an pour profiter de leur jeunesse et avoir leur aspic.

A la fin du repas Dumbledore emmena les huitièmes années dans la tour d'astronomie qui avait été aménagée en dortoir. Une statue de phoenix gardait l'entrée de la tour.

**-le mot de passe est Fumeseck !**

La statue se réduit en cendres et lorsque tous les élèves traversèrent le passage la statue se reforma sous leurs yeux ébahis. _J'adore la magie_ pensa Harry, comme à sa première visite au chemin de traverse. Devant les yeux des huitièmes années s'étendait une immense salle commune. La salle commune regroupait deux cheminées, une sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, et l'autre sur le mur de droite, 3 canapés les encadrant chacune, ensuite quelques fauteuils disposés ça et là. Des tables assez grandes pour accueillir 4 élèves, une bibliothèque tout le long du mur gauche, des tapis accueillant. Il n'y avait pas de couleur dominante, les 4 couleurs des maisons étaient harmonieusement disposées et mélangées.

-**la porte au fond mène à vos chambres individuelles.  
>-nous n'avons pas de dortoir commun ?<strong> demanda Lavande.

Hermione avait envie de pouffer, Dumbledore venait de dire chambre individuelle, quels mots cette pimbêche n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

**-non mademoiselle Brown, nous avons pensez que puisque maintenant vous êtes tous et toutes majeurs et comme vous êtes peu nombreux, il serait plus approprié que vous ailler chacun votre chambre. Bien sur les salles de bains sont communes.**

La porte du fond menait sur un couloir qui semblait interminable avec deux rangées de portes au garde à vous.

**-A droite se trouvent les chambres des garçons et à gauche celles des filles. Pour vous Miss Granger et vous Mr Malfoy vos chambres se trouvent au fond du couloir, car vous avez une salle de bain commune et une salle de réunion également**.  
><strong>-pourquoi cette miss-je –sais-tout aurait droit à une salle de bain personnelle, elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est que le miroir.<br>-Miss Brown, Miss Granger à droit à une salle de bain personnelle à partagée avec son homologue et une salle de réunion car elle est Préfète en chef avec Mr Malfoy. Si vous aviez envie d'une salle de bain pour vous, il fallait avoir de meilleurs notes et être plus « miss-je-sais-tout » comme vous le dite. **_[ah j'aime casser cette lavande, elle m'énerve, je trouve qu'elle fait trop cru-cruche]_

Dumbledore adressa un clin d'œil complice avec Hermione, et avant de sortir de la tour d'astronomie avec un sourire malicieux, il expliqua aux huitièmes années qu'ils devraient donner leur mot de passe à la personne présente dans le tableau gardant la porte de leur chambre.

**-je sens que cette année va être riche en émotion.**

Hermione observa la personne dans son tableau.

**-bonjour, Miss, je m'appelle Eleanor.** Se présenta une magnifique femme habillée d'une toge blanche médiévale, avec un bracelet d'argent s'enroulant autour de son bras. Et un collier larme de saphir avec une lourde chevelure brune qui lui retombait sur les épaules.  
><strong>-enchantée Eleanor, moi c'est Hermione Granger.<br>-enchantée Hermione. Quel sera votre mot de passe ?  
>-hum, je pensais à Aubépine.<br>-Puis-je en savoir la raison ?**  
><strong>-c'est la fleur qui encercla Merlin dans la mythologie moldue<br>-très bon choix. Je vous laisse découvrir votre chambre ?  
>-merci.<strong>

En passant devant le tableau, Eleanor dit à Hermione qu'elle allait surement adorée la décoration. Et effectivement lorsque la griffondor pénétra dans la pièce, elle fut éblouie. Un magnifique lit à baldaquin trônait dans la chambre, un sol en parquet. Des meubles en chêne sombre. Un bureau prônait à gauche de la fenêtre. Une bibliothèque prenait tout un pan de mur à côté du bureau. A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une immense armoire avec miroir. Le basique d'une chambre était présent. Hermione s'avança vers son lit où elle trouva une lettre du directeur.

_« Chère miss Granger  
>Votre chambre a été volontairement peinte en blanc, de un pour afficher une certaine neutralité et de deux pour vous permettre de la personnaliser à votre gout sans avoir l'obligation de vos couleurs de maison.<br>Ensuite nous vous avons mis le minimum de meuble qu'une chambre doit avoir, néanmoins vous pouvez en rajouter si vous le désirer, je vous laisse la liste des meubles que vous pouvez faire apparaitre avec la formule adéquate, ainsi que les sorts pour changer les murs de couleurs._

_En tant que préfète en chef vous avez deux portes à votre disposition, la première mène à votre salle de bain de préfet en chef et la deuxième à votre salle de réunion._

_Cordialement  
>Albus Dumbledore. »<em>

Chaque élève de huitième année avait reçu approximativement la même lettre. Mais en cette heure si tardive, les élèves ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour s'allonger dans leurs draps douillets et s'endormir en pensant à comment personnaliser sa chambre dès le lendemain.

Lorsque les élèves furent tous présents au petit déjeuné, le professeur Dumbledore fit une annonce.

**-mes élèves, les cours ne commenceront pas aujourd'hui, mais Lundi. Ils vous restent ainsi encore 3 jours de vacances. Durant ces 3 jours vous pourrez aller à Pré-au-lard faire vos achats de dernières minutes. Et j'espère que cette nouvelle année scolaire verra naitre de nouvelle amitié et plus si affinités.**

Après avoir déjeuné, Hermione entraina Ginny avec elle à pré-au-lard pour une journée entre fille et un peu de shopping. Luna vient avec elles.

**-Hermine est-ce vrai que les huitièmes années ont des chambres individuelles et que toi tu as une salle de bain perso ?  
>-oui Ginny, c'est un des petits privilèges quand on est préfet en chef.<strong> Répondit fièrement Hermione.

Durant cette journée elles cherchèrent de quoi décorer et arranger leur chambre à leur goût. Hermione ne voulait pas utiliser la magie pour faire la déco de sa chambre et bien sûr il n'y avait pas de magasin de bricolage dans la monde magique. Ainsi en fin d'après midi en rentrant elle envoya un hibou à ses parents pour lui demander de lui envoyer des pots de peintures qui restait de sa chambre, des pinceaux et rouleaux.

Le lendemain à midi elle reçu tout ça dans un énorme colis qui surpris tous les élèves sorciers.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est Mione ?** demanda Ron  
><strong>-de la peinture et des pinceaux.<br>-pourquoi faire ?  
>-pour décorer ma chambre !<br>-mais il y a les sorts pour ça !**  
><strong>-je sais Ron, mais j'ai envie de peindre et de décorer ma chambre de manière moldue.<strong>

Ron fit sa tête du je-ne-comprendrais-jamais-rien-aux-filles. Après le repas Hermione se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy y était également. Après avoir dit le mot de passe il la laissa entrer la première en digne gentleman.

**-merci**, rougie légèrement Hermione peu habituée à la galanterie surtout venant de Malfoy.  
><strong>-il faudrait qu'on organise les tours de rondes<strong>. Dit ce dernier à la lionne sans aucune animosité dans la voix ni dégout.  
><strong>-d'accord. Euh là je vais un peu m'occuper de décorer ma chambre mais on peut s'en occuper ce soir après le diné si tu veux ? <strong>proposa Hermione.  
><strong>-ok ça me va.<strong> Et Drago lança son mot de passe à son tableau lorsqu'il se referma Hermione observa l'homme qui était dans le tableau. C'était un chevalier, plutôt élégant, avec de beau vêtement de soie. A son épée se trouvait un pommeau ressemblant étrangement au collier d'Eleanor. _« Ma foi »_ se dit Hermione, la forme de larme est très répandue en bijouterie. Elle donna son mot de passe à Eleanor après l'avoir salué et demander si elle allait bien.

La lionne resta toute l'après midi enfermée dans sa chambre pour repeindre ses murs. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin en parlant de ses parents cela devait surtout être sa mère, parce que son père question déco on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un as. Ainsi elle repeignit le mur contre lequel se trouvait son lit en violet et avec un sort rajouta des reflets comme si son mur était fait en améthyste. Elle laissa les autres murs blancs, elle accrocha quelques cadres avec des photos de ses parents, d'elle et Gaby, du trio d'or, de Ginny et Luna, enfin de tout les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle fit apparaitre une commode pour ranger ses affaires et une étagère pour y mettre ses bibelots de fille. Elle garda sa peinture de côté quand l'envie de peindre la prendrait. Elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ne pouvait pas aller ouvrir elle était pleine de peinture.

**-Eleanor pouvez vous ouvrir s'il vous plait ?** demanda Hermione à son tableau.  
><strong>-bien sur. Entrez !<strong> dit Eleanor à celui qui venait rendre visite à Hermione.  
><strong>-Oh Ron c'est toi. Donne moi 5 minutes que je me lave un peu<strong>. Elle s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain et revient un peu plus nette vers son cher petit ami. Elle l'embrasa tendrement, passant ses mains autour de sa nuque. Ron la pressa contre lui avec force. Il la poussa doucement mais surement vers le lit. Quand Hermione le senti contre ses mollets elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Et se détacha légèrement de Ron.

**-Ron tu sais que je ne suis pas prête pour ça !**

Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et pressa la jeune fille encore plus fort contre lui, elle pu ainsi sentir son érection contre son ventre. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle repoussa Ron avec force. Il tenta une autre approche.

**-je veux juste faire un câlin Mione, rien de plus.**

Le jeune homme allongea la jeune griffondor sur le lit, il se mit à moitié sur elle, l'embrassa tendrement, puis ses mains devinrent baladeuse. Hermione essaya de ne pas penser à la main de Ron sur le haut de sa cuisse qui remontait. Après tout elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui l'avait protégé pendant cette guerre, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de lui. Pourtant cette angoisse restait en elle. Quand elle senti la main de Ron essayer de passer sous son soutien-gorge, elle sursauta et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte,

**-Laisse toi faire Mione, tu vas aimer ça.** Lui murmura le roux dans le creux de l'oreille.

La jeune fille tenta de se calmer. Mais la phrase de Ron ne lui avait procuré que des frissons de peur. Ce pouvait-il que Ron est de l'expérience en la matière et ne l'ai pas dit à Hermione ? Ron continuait ses attouchements. Hermione ne ressentait aucun désir, ni bien être dans cette situation. Elle essayait plusieurs fois de lui demander d'arrêter, mais il faisait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Le jeune homme descendit sa main jusque vers son bas ventre et tenter de passer sous sa robe et sous sa culotte. Elle repoussa violement et s'éloigna du lit.

**-Je ne suis pas prête Ronald**. Répéta Hermione d'un regard désolé.  
><strong>-mais quand ? Quand hein ? Quand seras-tu prête bordel ?<strong> S'emporta le jeune homme, ses yeux assombris par le désir et la colère.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas Ron, laisse moi un peu de temps. C'est si neuf tout les deux. Laisse-moi le temps de réaliser qu'on est ensemble.<br>-Hermione ça fait 3 mois qu'on est ensemble, et 8 ans qu'on se connait. Tu ne pense pas qu'on a passé le cap du « je dois d'abord apprendre à te connaitre » ! **S'énerva le jeune homme.  
><strong>-je… euh…<strong>  
><strong>-tu sais quoi. Laisse tomber !<strong> Ron parti de la chambre sans se retourner. Hermione se sentait mal et nulle, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre un peu.

L'eau chaude sur ses épaules la calmait, mais une fois sortie de la douceur de l'eau, elle recommença à se sentir nulle. Elle se mise à se parler dans le miroir.

**-mais qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? **Se lamenta Hermione. **Pourquoi suis-je mal à l'aise quand il me touche ? Comment** **peut-il avoir envie de moi, je suis une laideron, avec cette paille à la place des cheveux, mes yeux couleur merde de vache, mes petits seins ?** **pfff je suis un épouvantail. Ma pauvre fille c'est sans doute le seul garçon qui voudra bien de toi. Et toi tu le repousses. Tu va finir vieille fille et ridée comme un bulldog. Mais bordel pourquoi ne suis-je pas prête à passer à l'acte avec le garçon que j'aime depuis des années ?**

-**peut être parce que tu ne l'aimes plus ?**

Hermione se retourna brusquement et vit Drago Malfoy, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour du corps. Elle prit peur.

-**qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ! Tu m'espionnes ?**

Il lui montra la serviette qu'il avait sur le bras.

**-il n'y a pas que toi qui prends des douches Granger !**

Hermione ramassa ses vêtements et sortie de la salle de bain comme une furie. Elle était encore plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour cette histoire de salle de bain commune. Il était hors de question, mais alors HORS DE QUESTION qu'il puisse entrer alors qu'elle serait nue comme un verre sous la douche. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour que cela n'arrive jamais. JAMAIS.

Drago était entré dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Et il avait surpris Hermione entrain de se fustiger face au miroir. Il ne savait pas qu'Hermione avait une si petite estime d'elle-même. Enfin après tout qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire. Il n'était pas son ami. Bien sûr il ne croyait plus à cette supériorité des sangs purs, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait embrasser Granger. Embrasser mais pourquoi pensait-il à l'embrasser. Aller ! à la douche avant de penser encore à des conneries sans nom. Sous la douche notre serpentard international se perdit dans ses pensées, des pensées embuées par une certaine lionne.

**-elle est quand même pas mal la Granger ! Finalement ce n'est pas si mal de l'avoir pour homologue.  
><strong>_[espèce de voyeur !]  
><em>**-ben quoi, elle est bien foutue la griffondor, je ne vais pas fermée les yeux quand elle me montre son corps. Ce n'est pas mon style.**_  
>[ça on le sais]<br>[et oui on ne se refait pas, je me remet à parler aux personnages, que voulez vous, je suis bavarde LOL]_

_A Suivre…_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? si vous pouviez me laisser un petit commentaire pour me le dire cela me permettrait de faire avancer plus convenablement cette histoire, parce que moi je pense qu'une histoire ce n'est pas seulement l'auteur qui l'écrit, c'est aussi les lecteurs qui la lise et en voient ce qu'ils veulent en voir. Alors aidez moi à la faire avancer en me boostant, en me montrant que je n'écris pas dans le vent._

_Après vous faites comme vous le voulez, je ne vous oblige a rien, de toute façon je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, ah c'est dans ces moments qu'on aimerait avoir une baguette magique et pouvoir pratiquer le sortilège de l'imperium. LOL_

_Attrape-reve._


	4. Le règlement de la porte close

17/06/2011

_Coucou les Harry Potteriens._

_Attrape-reve vous poste un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous satisfera. Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe signalez les moi je pourrais les corriger, sinon je m'excuse s'il y en a, mais mon correcteurs orthographique est une vraie passoire. Enfin on fait avec ce qu'on a._

_RAR  
><strong>Looklook<br>**merci et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien l'intention de continuer cette histoire, bien sur je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme elle avancera._

_**.Reve**  
>toi mon presque homologue de pseudo, voilà là suite. je n'ai pas mis trop de temps ? ça va ? et oui je préférais avoir des chambre individuelle, car tout d'abord les huitièmes années sont tous majeurs et peu nombreux comme le dit si bien Dumbledore et aussi cela pourra par la suite si mon inspiration m'y porte, à des situations cocasses. En tout cas merci pout ta review.<em>

_**Elvenia  
><strong>Alors tout d'abord sache que j'aime bien ton pseudo, je trouve qu'il a une belle sonorité. Et sinon au sujet de Lavande je n'ai jamais aimé ce personnage et encore moins depuis les films, ce personnage me tape sur le système, enfin bref. J'essaye de mettre en place tout doucement la relation entre Drago et Hermione de façon cohérente et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire.^^_

_ENFIN PLACE A LA LECTURE !_

Chapitre 4 : Règlement de la porte close

L'heure du diné approcha, Hermione était plus qu'anxieuse à l'idée de se retrouver face à Ronald. Il lui avait fait peur, vraiment peur. Elle avait sentit un tel désir en lui. Mais bon il était son ami et accessoirement son petit ami _[oui il commence à y avoir de la rouille dans le moteur]_, elle l'aimait du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Elle sentait qu'une gêne s'était installée en elle quand elle était proche de lui. Elle savait que les hommes avaient des besoins. Et puis Ron avait toujours été maladroit avec elle. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle essayait de se persuader que tout allait bien. Avant de franchir les grandes portes, Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour se donné du courage. Elle s'installa à table à côté de Harry comme si de rien n'était, Ron lui adressa un regard d'excuse, elle lui sourit en réponse.

**-je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.** Commença Ronald, semblant être revenu à la normale ayant retrouvé un regard tendre et un peu idiot.  
><strong>-ce n'est rien c'est oublié !<strong> répondit rapidement la brune qui ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, mais qui voulait plutôt l'oublier et ne plus y penser. Elle voulait faire comme ci cet événement ne s'était jamais produit.  
><strong>-tant mieux. <strong>Sourit Ron en s'empiffrant d'une énorme bouchée de pain.  
><strong>-de quoi parlez vous, vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer ! <strong>s'exclama un Harry désespéré.  
><strong>-non ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il n'y a rien, absolument rien.<strong> Lui répondit la préfète en chef, en braquant son regard sur Ronald qui s'empiffrait complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui dès lors qu'une tourte à la citrouille était face à lui.

Puis ils mangèrent en silence. De retour dans la tour d'astronomie, Ron accompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre et l'embrasa tendrement.  
><strong>-bonne nuit 'Mione.<br>-bonne nuit.  
><strong>Puis Ron s'en alla. Au moment où il approcha ses lèvres de la jeune fille, elle eut un spasme de recul qu'il ne remarqua pas_. [comme quoi on arrive pas à oublier]. _La jeune fille se maudit pour avoir eut cette réaction impulsive. Que ce passait-il donc entre elle et Ron. Les choses avaient-elles vraiment changées entre eux ?

-**vous allez bien Hermione ?** demanda le portrait.  
><strong>-ça va Eleanor, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.<strong>  
><strong>-Mr Malfoy vous attend dans la salle de réunion pour que vous fassiez les plannings des rondes.<strong>  
><strong>-ah oui c'est vrai jamais complètement oublié, Merci. Bonne soirée. Aubépine<strong>  
><strong>-à vous aussi Hermione<strong>. Eleanor lui sourit chaleureusement puis referma l'accès à la chambre d'Hermione.

**-Grégoire ?** appela Eleanor.  
><strong>-oui gente damoiselle ?<strong> répondit le chevalier du tableau gardant la chambre de Malfoy.  
><strong>-je n'ai pas confiance en ce Ronald Wesley, pouvez vous garder un œil sur lui quand je serais absente ?<br>-bien sur Eleanor. Pensez vous qu'il veut du mal à votre protégée ?  
>-je n'en sais rien, mais je préfère être prudente. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.<br>-très bien, compter sur moi votre altesse.  
>-merci.<strong>

Hermione ouvrit la deuxième porte qui menait à la salle de réunion. Malfoy était assit ou plutôt avachi sur un canapé et lisait un livre. Hermione observa la salle, elle était de taille moyenne, avec un canapé deux fauteuils, une petite cheminée, une grande table ovale pour les réunions de préfet et une petite bibliothèque. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Hermione fut la porte avec l'inscription « ? », elle ne pu voir où elle menait, car Malfoy lui adressa la parole d'un ton un sec et cassant.

**-tu aurais pu être à l'heure, je te préviens que c'est toi qui a fixé le rendez vous !**

Hermione ne répondis rien et s'assise sur un fauteuil avec des parchemins et deux plumes. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à faire le planning des rondes pour le mois de septembre. Hermione essayait d'être équitable avec toutes les maisons, alors que Drago ne voulait jamais mettre les serpentards.

**-ah non il est hors de question que je fasse mes rondes avec cette Belette.  
>-Malfoy, tu ne veux faire tes rondes avec personne, et ce n'est pas possible que tu les fasses avec Pansy. Il faut que les duos soient composés de deux préfets de deux maisons différentes. Tu comprends différente.<strong> **Alors je suis désolée mais ton amourette avec elle devra se faire à d'autres moments.  
>-serais-tu jalouse Granger.<br>-absolument…pas. Alors comment on fait ? **demanda la jeune lionne qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Cela aurait prendre 10 minutes, mais Malfoy n'était jamais d'accord avec elle, il avait fallut parlementer pour absolument tout.  
><strong>-je pourrais les faire avec toi Granger.<strong> Proposa Drago avec un regard qui se voulait séducteur. Tout de suite après avoir prononcé cette phrase il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait dite. C'était sortit tout seul.  
><strong>-je croyais que moins tu me voyais, me tu te portais ?<strong> répliqua cinglante la jeune préfète.  
><strong>-ça me blesse ce que tu me dis là. <strong>Faussement indigné.** Non sérieusement je préfère les faire avec toi, comme ça je sais qu'il y aura un peu d'action, sinon je risque de m'emmerder grave.  
>-de l'action ?<strong> demanda Hermione surprise par les paroles de Drago.  
><strong>-oui, nos joutes verbales. <strong>Drago aimait énormément leurs petite pics, elle était une femme de tête qui n'avait pas peur de lui, bien qu'elle est le défaut d'être née moldue, il trouvait en elle du répondant, de la répartie et de l'assurance, qualités qu'il aimerait retrouver dans sa future femme. Il ne l'avouerait jamais et encore moi le fait qu'il aimait la présence de la jeune femme qu'il trouvait très attirante.  
><strong>-et bien puisque monsieur est enfin d'accord avec quelque chose je ne vais pas te contredire. Donc voilà les plannings sont terminés.<strong>

Hermione dupplica le parchemin et en envoyait un à chaque préfets par notes volantes. Drago allait partir, quand Hermione le rappela.

**-Malfoy attend, il reste une petite chose à mettre au clair. **Dit-elle d'une petite voix pas très assurée.**  
>-ah et quoi ?<br>-un règlement pour la salle de bain.  
>-pardon, tu plaisantes là ! <strong>Le serpentard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette miss-je-sais-tout voulait instaurer un règlement pour la salle de bain. Non mais elle n'était pas bien !**  
>-non pas du tout, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la même situation que cette après-midi. Il faut mettre en place un roulement. Je te propose qu'on ait droit à une heure et demie par jour dans la salle de bain définie à des heures fixes : une demi-heure le matin et une le soir à utiliser comme on a envie. Et pour le reste du temps on prévient l'autre.<br>-si tu crois que je vais suivre ton règlement de merde. **« Non mais pour qui elle me prend cette griffondor , un Malfoy ne suit que ses propres règles »  
><strong>-tu veux à quelle heure le matin ? Sachant que le petit déjeuné est à 7H30…<strong>

-ok, moi je prends le créneau de 6h20 à 6h40 et je te mets celui de 6h45 à 7h15. Ca te va ?  
>-mouais on va dire ça comme ça !<p>

Bouda le serpent**.  
>-pour le soir ? Le dinée étant à 19h je…<br>-alors là je veux de 20h à 21h ! **s'exclama Drago,  
><strong>-ok, moi je prends de 21H à 22H. Et ben voila c'est réglé.<strong>

Hermione inscrit tout ça sur un bout de papier et le dupliquât. Elle lui tendit un des papiers et reparti dans sa chambre.

**-vu qu'il est 20h45 je te laisse la salle de bain ce soir, profites de ton quart d'heure en plus.**

Hermione s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Laissant un Malfoy coi de la gentillesse de la griffondor à son égard, il pourrait vite s'y habituer.

En ce lundi matin, les choses sérieuses commençaient. L'emploi du temps des huitièmes années avait été distribué.

**Lundi : **

****8H-10H :** **Potions**  
><strong>10h-11h<strong> : **Histoire de la magie  
><strong>12h-13h<strong> : repas  
><strong>14h-16h :<strong>soins aux créatures magiques

**Mardi :**

****8h-10h :** **Etudes des runes anciennes**  
><strong>10h-12h<strong> : **DCFM  
><strong><strong>12h-13h<strong> : **repas  
><strong>14h-16h :<strong> Métamorphoses  
><strong>16h-18h :<strong> Sortilèges

**Mercredi :**

**8h-10h** : histoires et stratégies du Quiditch  
><strong>10h-12h :<strong> Potions  
><strong>12h-13h<strong> : repas  
><strong>13H-15h :<strong> Etudes comparée des mythes moldus  
><strong>15h-17h : <strong>Botanique

**Jeudi :**

**8h-10h:** Etudes des moldus  
><strong>10h-12h<strong> : Divination  
><strong>12h-13h<strong> : repas  
><strong>14h-16 :<strong> DCFM  
><strong>16h-18h :<strong> Botanique

**Vendredi :**

**8h-10h :** métamorphose  
><strong>10h-12<strong>: sortilèges  
><strong>12h-13h<strong> : repas  
><strong>13h-15h<strong> : soins aux créatures magiques

Les huitièmes années avaient cours de potion, tous étaient très curieux de connaître le professeur qui remplacerait le professeur Rogue. Ils entrèrent dans les cachots, ils s'installèrent par maisons _[ben oui on ne se refait pas !]_. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants entra, quand il se retrouva face aux élèves, Hermione reconnue immédiatement ce visage banal avec cette petite moustache.

**-je me présente, Sigmund Hobbs, votre nouveau professeur de potion.**

Le cours commença et Hermione oublia ses interrogations au sujet de ce professeur qui lui avait rapporté ses parents.

**-aujourd'hui je ne vais pas vous apprendre de potions. Je vais vous distribuer des copies avec des noms de potions dont vous devrez me donner la recette et des recettes dont vous devrez me donner le nom et les effets, pour savoir où vous en êtes dans le programme et ne pas vous apprendre des choses que vous maitrisez déjà.**

Il agita sa baguette de noyer et les copies se disposèrent sur les pupitres.

**-vous marquerez vos noms sur la copie pour que je sache qui vous êtes. Merci et bon courage. Je précise que ceci n'est pas un examen et qu'il ne sera pas noté. C'est juste pour évaluer le niveau de la classe.**

Ce fut étrange pour les griffondors qui passèrent pour la première fois de leur vie deux heures de potions dans le calme, sans sarcasmes, sans points en moins, sans favoritisme. Même si les événements de la bataille avait fait changer d'avis les lions au sujet de leur ancien professeur de potion. Les huitièmes années étaient loin de se douter du choque qui les attendait le lendemain. Hermione jetait quelques regards furtifs à son nouveau professeur. Cet homme l'intriguait. Il lui semblait étrangement familié.

Hermione revenait juste de son cours des runes anciennes avec le professeur Vector. Harry et Ron attendaient devant la salle de DCFM. Elle embrassa tendrement le roux.

**-alors vous avez bien dormis les garçons !  
>-ça fait toujours plaisir de ne pas avoir à ce lever tôt.<strong> Répondit Harry.  
><strong>-ah oui c'est vrai que vous ne commencé les cours que maintenant. Ça ca donner encore plus de travail aux elfes de préparés des petits déjeunés jusqu'à 10h en semaine. Il faudrait que j'en parle à…<strong>  
><strong>-ah non Hermione tu te tais et tu n'en parleras à personne. On sait que tu aime ces petites bêtes, mais merde pour une année que notre emploi du temps nous permet de dormir tu ne vas rien faire ! OK ! <strong>s'emporta Ron visiblement très énervé.  
>Hermione resta figée quelques secondes devant la brusquerie de son petit ami.<br>**-qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ?** demanda la brune discrètement.  
>Le dénommé Harry hocha les épaules en guise de réponse, même lui ne comprenait pas Ron. Après tout il était prévisible qu'Hermione dise cela, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi Ron s'énervait à ce point, pour une question d'heure de sommeil en plus.<p>

Les portes de la salle de DFCM s'ouvrirent comme poussées par un violent courant d'air. Une fois les élèves installés à leurs places, quelque chose étrange se produit à la place attitrée du professeur un fantôme venait de traverser le tableau.

**-Génial un autre fantôme comme prof dans le genre de Mr Binns !** s'écria Ron.  
>-<strong>10 points en moins pour griffondor<strong>. Hurla le spectre.

Tous les élèves restèrent comme stupéfixés sur leur chaise. Le fantôme du professeur Rogue se tenait devant eux avec son rictus habituel. _[ben oui je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire revenir Rogue. C'est trop une figure marquante, et sans lui, y'a moins de charme noir dans l'histoire hihihi AVEC ATTRAPE-REVE LES RETOURS S'ENCHAINENT lol et puis j'aime bien les hommes torturés en apparence méchant qui cache en réalité une grande blessure]. _Le professeur Rogue était plutôt fière de son petit effet. Tous ces petits morveux croyaient être débarrassés de lui. Et ben non, il en fallait plus pour le déloger de Poudlard, surtout que sa toute nouvelle condition de fantôme lui avait permit d'enfin pouvoir accéder au poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Finalement à part sa condition de fantôme tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _[Pangloss sort de ce corps, il ne te va pas !]_

-**pro…professeur Rogue ?** s'évanouie pratiquement Hermione. En voyant le fantôme de son professeur, toutes les images de la guerre assaillirent Hermione. Elle fut comme happée par ce passé qu'elle aurait voulu refourguer au fond de sa mémoire. Cela lui fit un choque si violent que son corps ne trouva d'autre réponse que de ne plus répondre et de faire un bugg généralisé. Pour protéger son esprit son corps coupa toutes les connexions dans son cerveau.

Drago regarda la griffondor qui était complètement perdue et déboussolée puis il regarda son parrain, il ne le montrerait jamais mais il était heureux que Severus soit encore là, même si cela impliquait qu'il doive être un spectre. Il n'avait plus que lui comme famille en plus de sa mère. Severus avait toujours été la présence paternelle qu'il avait toujours eut besoin, le père aimant qui était là pour lui. Malfoy esquissa un sourire. Oui cette année allait être très différente des autres.

**-Miss Granger vous vous sentez bien ?** Rogue ne le laissa pas paraitre aux élèves, mais la jeune griffondor l'inquiétait. Elle était aussi livide que lui. Sa condition de fantôme était parfaite pour lui. Il est très difficile de voir des expressions sur un visage translucide.

La lionne avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait au bord de l'asphyxie.

**-Mr Malofoy veillez l'amener à l'infirmerie je vous pris, Miss Granger vous êtes vraiment une petite nature, la vue d'un fantôme vous faire tourner de l'œil. Qu'elle héroïne de guerre ! **Continua le professeur de DCFM sur un ton méprisant.

Drago entraina Hermione derrière lui en lui serrant le bras. Ce contact eut un effet étrange sur son épiderme. _[Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à arrêter de dire « étrange » alors que je me trouve dans une école de MAGIE, avec des SORCIERS et tout un tas de créatures MAGIQUES ! LOL]._ Il ressentait des picotements chauds au niveau où leurs peaux se touchaient. Il la soutient tout le trajet sentant que la griffondor était trop faible pour tenir seule sur ses jambes sans flancher.

Ron fulminait, pourquoi cette pourriture de Malfoy emmenait-il sa petite amie à l'infirmerie. Comment osait-il se serait-ce que poser ses sales mains de sangs-purs sur la peau si délicate d'Hermione. Ron continuait à fixer la porte de la salle de cours avec un regard mauvais.

**-Wesley veuillez vous concentrer sur le cours et pas sur cette porte ! 10 points de moins pour griffondor.**

Rogue ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait un cœur. Il avait crut mourir, il avait montré à Potter des souvenirs si personnels, mais il ne pouvait déroger à sa réputation, pourtant il avait un cœur et c'est ce qu'il l'avait fait rester ici, revenir en fantôme, refuser l'entrée du paradis. Drago était la raison, son filleul, son fils de cœur. Il avait promis à sa mère dans un serment inviolable qu'il le protègerait quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Il avait promis qu'il veillerait sur lui. Drago a toujours été le fils qu'il aurait voulu. Severus était revenu pour que son filleul trouve le bonheur, pour qu'il devienne l'homme bien que Lucius avait essayé de toutes ses forces de détruire. Le serment inviolable qu'il avait fait avec Narcissia lui permit de se raccrocher à la vie. On ne peut briser ce genre de serment, même la mort n'est pas une excuse.

Drago et Hermione arrivaient à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière se précipita vers les deux adolescents.

-**Oh mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé mademoiselle Granger ?  
>-elle est en état de choc. <strong>Répondit le serpentard.**  
>-pour quelle raison ?<br>-le retour du professeur Rogue.** Pomfresh balança son visage de droite à gauche avec un claquement de langue.  
><strong>-j'avais dis au professeur Dumbledore de l'annoncer aux élèves à la rentrée. Je craignais des réactions dans ce genre. Mais quand va-t-il enfin m'écouter. Mettez-la ici Mr Malfoy.<strong>

L'infirmière ausculta la préfète en chef et lui administra une potion faite à base de chocolat pour la faire revenir à son était normal.

**-vous pouvez retourner en cours.**

Lorsque Malfoy revient en cours, il était déjà bien entamé. Il toqua doucement à la porte, il ne voulait pas gêner le cours, il savait combien son parrain détestait cela. En entrant Ron le foudroya du regard.

Le soir Hermione était remise de ses émotions. Elle alla donc dans la grande salle pour prendre un bon repas consistant comme lui avait vivement conseillé l'infirmière. _[ vivement est un euphémisme, je dirais plutôt qu'elle lui a ordonné]_. Lorsque la griffondor s'assis à côté de Harry, Ron leva à peine les yeux sur elle. La jeune fille interrogea donc son meilleur ami à l'éclaire frontal des yeux, qui lui répondit en chuchotant.

**-il boude depuis ce matin en cours de potion.  
>-pourquoi ? <strong>demanda totalement surprise Hermione.  
><strong>-ben… euh…<br>-il n'a pas supporté que tu ailles à l'infirmerie avec Malfoy. **S'écria Ginny en fixant durement son frère  
><strong>-quoi ! Pour ça !<strong> s'exclama notre préfète en chef. _**« Et bien très bien il ne veut pas m'adresser la parole pour une chose aussi stupide, à son aise, ce n'est pas moi qui ferait un pas vers lui »**_. Hermione en avait marre des sautes d'humeur de son soi disant petit ami et surtout de sa jalousie.  
>Elle décida de papoter avec Ginny.<p>

-**Hermione c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ? **demanda brusquement Ginny.  
><strong>-hum, le 19.<strong> Approuva Hermione.  
><strong>-tu va faire quelque chose ?<br>-ben je ne sais pas trop.  
>-oh aller Hermione, il faut le fêter. Ça tombe pendant le weekend non ?<br>-oui le samedi.  
>-mais c'est super, on pourrait se faire une journée fille, en plus il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.<br>-euh, je ne sais pas Ginny, il y a les devoirs.  
>-oh Hermione, c'est ton anniversaire, prend au moins ce jour là pour t'amuser. Et mais j'y pense ça serait super d'inviter Luna et si tu pouvais faire venir Gabrielle. Tu crois que Dumbledore accepterait ? je l'aime bien ta cousine.<br>-je peux toujours lui demander, et j'aimerais bien inviter Pansy ? **demanda timidement Hermione.  
><strong>-Pansy, comme dans Pansy Parkinson !<strong> se réveilla subitement Ron.  
><strong>-oui Ron, Pansy mon amie.<br>-hum pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien contre elle.** Approuva Ginny.  
>harry lui était mort de rire.<br>**-on peut savoir pourquoi tu ris toi !** s'énerva la rouquine.  
><strong>-oh rien, c'est jusque d'Hermione à fait une rime avec « Pansy mon amie » ça ma fait pensé à une comptine pour enfant.<br>**Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Harry avec des yeux désespérés.  
><strong>-je crois que son cerveau à grillé.<br>-Hey, je ne te permets pas !** s'exclama Harry à l'adresse de la rouquine qui l'avait « insulté ».  
><strong>-oh mon chéri je ne voulais pas te vexé, mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète sérieusement pour ta santé ment….<br>**Harry avait faire taire Ginny par un baiser. Ron protestait, Hermione était attendrie. Et Drago observait la scène.

**-au fait Harry, tu pourrais me passer tes notes sur le cours d'histoire de la magie et de soins aux créatures magiques.  
>-bien sûr mais ne t'inquiète pas nous n'avons fait que des rappels<strong>. Les dires de son ami la rassurèrent.

Juste après le diné, Hermione était allée à la table des professeurs pour demander l'autorisation au directeur, de faire venir Gabrielle pour le weekend de son anniversaire. Minerva observa son élève avec une attitude maternelle.

**-vous voudriez que votre cousine vienne le 19, mais a-t-elle l'autorisation de ses parents pour venir ?  
>-je ne lui ai pas encore demandé Professeur, je voulais d'abord savoir s'il était possible qu'elle vienne, je ne voudrais pas lui faire de fausse joie.<br>-rappelez-moi le nom de votre cousine.  
>- Gabrielle Peters-Garden.<br>-et celui de ses parents.  
>- Sophine Garden et Joseph Peters<br>- et bien écoutez, je me charge d'envoyer un mot à ses parents pour les informer que votre cousine est attendue à Poudlard pour le Weekend du 19 septembre.  
>-vous avez dit le weekend Monsieur ?<strong>  
><strong>-oui Miss, votre cousine dormira avec vous dans votre chambre de préfète. Je ne pense pas que votre soirée fille finira à 19h, n'est-ce pas ?<strong> répondit le vénérable Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil pour Hermione.  
>-<strong>Merci Professeur.<strong>

**-alors, alors ? **S'empressa de lui demander Ginny, quand Hermione franchit la porte des huitièmes années.  
><strong>-elle peut venir tout le weekend ! <strong>s'exclama la brune.  
><strong>-AHHHH trop bien !<strong> hurla la rousse, qui alla prendre les mains d'Hermione et sautèrent comme des fillettes de 5 ans sous les yeux attendris d'un Drago Malfoy qui rentrait à l'instant, mais qui pour se donner une contenance voulu briser cet instant.

**-Oh eh on se calme là ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris que la danse de la pluie ça ne marchait pas !**

Hermione ne releva même pas son petit pic, pire elle l'ignora complètement, continuant à hurler comme une folle en plein milieu de la salle commune. Drago réprima un sourire, il s'écroula sur un canapé non loin des filles, caché dernière un livre il écoutait discrètement leur conversation et apprit ainsi qu'une moldue serait à Poudlard pendant un weekend. Il hésitait encore entre rester pour s'amuser un peu ou bien rentré chez lui pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette fille…

A Suivre…

_Alors vous devriez laisser un petit commentaire pour plusieurs raisons :  
>1. Laisser une trace immuable de votre passage.<br>2. Me faire plaisir.  
>3. Que vous écriviez un peu, pas toujours les même au boulot. :P<br>4. Et ben parce que c'est comme ça. LOL_

_Aller mes petits sorciers, rendez vous au prochain épisode pour de nouvelles aventures. D'ici là moi je vais sans doute me mettre à la plume à papotte, tellement plus élégant qu'une machine électronique avec des touches qui font du bruit._

_Ibricidibri  
>Attrape-reve.<em>


	5. weekend entre filles

20/01/2012

_Sorciers ! Sorcières !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Dans ce chapitre je me suis laissée emporter par ma multiple personnalité et mes tripes de dialogues avec les personnages. Vous pensez que je devrais aller à l'asile ? Il est 1H59 du mat', je me suis complètement laisser envahir par ce chapitre. Je voyais l'histoire se dérouler sous mes yeux comme si je le voyais à la télé. J'adore quand ça fait ça ! Mais ça y est je viens de boucler ce chapitre et franchement je le trouve pas mal, j'ai presque finit les corrections et mise en page alors qu'il est 2H26. Je crois que je deviens insomniaque. Donc excusez moi je vais dormir, rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je vous laisse lire ce que j'ai écris et je tiens à préciser que j'étais dans un état euphorique dopée à un excès de céréales aux chocolat ? Il est 2H29 alors je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis. Bon aller dodo, je reprendrais dans quelques jours les dernières retouches et rajouts (il vaut mieux que je les fasse quand mon cerveau sera reposé), en relisant je prendrais peur de ce que mon cerveau peut produire comme bêtises lorsqu'il est en manque de sommeil._

_« Le sommeil est une drogue, une drogue douce et dure, mais une drogue nécessaire et tellement agréable. Alors droguez vous au sommeil, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne de dormir »  
>Citation de moi, à 2H33 je deviens poète.<em>

_Sur ce bonne lecture tout le monde, chez moi c'est extinction des feux !_

**RAR :**

**Oohfemmeluxieuse :**

C'est vrai que c'est possible que j'ai fait un Drago trop « gentil », je vais quand même essayer de ne pas perdre l'essence du personnage qu'à crée JK Rolling. Après pour le problème des mot collé, ça ne me l'a jamais fais. Mais sur quel extension (fichier) écris-tu tes textes ? le problème vient peut-être de là. C'est possible que ne reconnaisse pas ton format de fichier et donc ne ressorte pas la mise ne page d'origine.

**Mamamonamie :**

Ça ne je peux pas te promettre de ne pas être méchante avec Ron. Après tout dépend ce que tu appelles être méchante. Je te propose de lire et de te faire ton opinion. LOL et merci pour ton soutient. ^^

**Elvenia :**

Merci pour ton petit commentaire, dans ce chapitre la communication entre Ron et Hermione va encore plus partir en live.

**.Reve :**

tu as de très bonne intuition ou alors c'est moi qui suis nulle pour garder le suspense. En fait je me suis dis que j'avais créé un personnage, et je voulais la faire revenir, et ne pas l'avoir créé juste pour un chapitre. Alors j'ai pris cette opportunité du weekend entre fille. Et je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'ai indécise pour ce chapitre, je n'étais pas sûre de mettre un passage que finalement j'ai laissé.

_BONNE LECTURE !_

Chapitre 5 : un weekend entre fille.

Le weekend de l'anniversaire arriva à grand pas. Durant la semaine, Hermione était allée voir Pansy pour l'inviter à ce weekend entre fille.

**-salut Pansy !  
>-Salut Hermione.<strong> Répondit la serpentarde sortant la tête de ses devoirs sous les regards éberlués de ses 3 acolytes qui lui servaient d'amis : Drago, Blaise et Théodore.  
><strong>-je pourrais te parler une minute ?<br>-bien sur. **La serpentarde se leva et suivit Hermione un peu plus loin des trois garçons.  
><strong>-voilà, je voulais savoir si tu avais envie de fêter mon anniversaire avec Ginny, Luna et ma cousine Gabrielle. On va se fait un weekend fille et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes.<br>-un weekend entre fille ça ne se refuse pas Hermy, surtout que là je commence à saturer niveau testostérone avec ces trois là.** Répondit Pansy en désignant ses droits amis d'un mouvement de tête.  
><strong>-comme je te comprends, ce sera un weekend d'over dose d'œstrogène et de progestérone. Promis.<br>-100% hormones féminines. Ok je marche.** Répondit Pansy en tapant dans la main d'Hermione. Heureusement ce geste passa totalement inaperçu pour leurs amis respectifs, et tant mieux, sinon cela aurait été la guerre ouverte dans la salle des huitièmes années**. A ce weekend.** avait lancé Pansy avant de rejoindre ses amis.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ce weekend avec la miss-je-sais-tout ?** demanda Blaise.  
><strong>-oh une ronde de préfet, à cause de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il va falloir surveiller les allées et venues des élèves. <strong>En bonne comédienne, Pansy n'allait certainement pas déclencher une troisième guerre en lui disant qu'elle et Hermione étaient amies et qu'elles passeraient le weekend ensemble pour fêté l'anniversaire de cette dernière. En y repensant Pansy se releva précipitamment. Elle devait trouver un cadeau pour Hermione et pour cela elle disposait de… de 3 jours. _C'est la cata !  
><em>**-putain, elle est chiante la Granger ! **répliqua Drago, d'une humeur massacrante.  
><strong>-je te manquerais tant que ça mon dragochounet ?<strong> lui demanda Pansy se donnant des airs de niaise.  
><strong>-mais non Pansy, t'as pas compris, c'est Granger qui va manquer à notre dragonouchet ! <strong>s'écria Blaise pour faire enrager son ami.  
><strong>-ah mais quelle horreur Blaise, tu as un esprit vraiment tordu. Tu m'as vu, moi, avec cette… cette…<br>-fille ?** finit Pansy.  
>Drago répondit par un soupir exaspéré.<p>

Drago était persuadé que ce n'était pas pour des rondes supplémentaires qu'Hermione était venue parler à Pansy, il y avait autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi et un Malfoy qui n'est pas au courant de tout, c'est un Malfoy chiant. Drago avait passé les 3 jours qui restaient avant le weekend à harceler Pansy pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle allait faire avec Granger. Il pensait qu'il faisait cela avec subtilité et que Pansy ne pourrait jamais se rendre compte qu'il accordait, une attention, même si elle était infime, à Granger.

_[selon ses dires ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter l'auteure que je suis, car il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes dans une fanfic Drago/Hermione].  
><em>**Non mais de quoi tu parles espèce d'auteure à la noix, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à ce porc épic de cheveux !** s'énerva Drago.  
><strong>Je ne suis pas énervé !<strong>  
><em>[hey si tu contredis toutes les didascalies que je mets pour que les lecteurs puisses comprendre on va pas avancer dans l'histoire, alors soit coopératif]<em>  
>Drago allait parler, mais…<br>_[chut, j'ai décidé que tu ne me répondrais pas, tu n'a aucun pouvoir ici Drago, tu es totalement soumis à mes envies. Et là je m'adresse à vous mes lectrices, vous aimeriez être à ma place hein ? hein ? hein ? Pouvoir contrôler Drago en tout point c'est jouissif]_

**-hey ! hey Drago ?** s'écria Pansy voyant son ami en plein délire psychologique.  
><strong>-quoi ?... qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?<br>-euh, Drago, tu parlais tous seul. Tu es sûr que ça va ?** S'inquiéta Pansy qui n'avait pas connaissance de mes petits échanges avec les personnages.  
><strong>-je ne parlais pas tout seul, je pensais à voix haute !<strong> répliqua Drago pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis, avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre de préfet afin de pouvoir bouder contre l'auteure qui écrit en ce moment et se marre bien derrière son écran de sa connerie.

Bon après ce bref intermède « délires d'auteure » nous reprenons notre programme. Veillez nous excuser pour ce désagrément.

Toutes les tentatives frontales de Drago pour connaître les réels projets des filles ne furent soldées que par des échecs, il décida donc de la jouer plus fine et d'utiliser sa ruse naturelle pour arriver à ses fins. Ainsi il mit en place un plan qui ne pouvait pas échouer. Il allait suivre Pansy et Hermione tout le weekend, il trouverait bien ce que ces deux là cachaient. Après sa bonne résolution prise, il pu enfin s'endormir tranquillement.

En ce Samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla d'une extrême bonne forme. Elle s'était accordée avec les filles pour qu'elle puisse fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis _[sans E]_ le matin et le reste de la journée serait pour ses amies _[avec E]_. En arrivant dans la salle commune des huitièmes années, Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavande et les jumelles Patil ainsi que Luna, Ginny et Pansy lui crièrent un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE ! » bruyant, qui réveilla Drago encore sagement endormi. Ce bouquant l'amena à se demander qui en était responsable, lorsqu'il pointa son nez dans la salle commune, il vit une banderole répétant l'annonce du groupe d'ami et enfin il comprit ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. C'était l'anniversaire de Granger, ainsi donc elle était née le 19 septembre. Il prit note de l'information et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer, maintenant qu'il était réveillé il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir et le bruit de ces imbéciles n'était pas franchement la meilleure des berceuses.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, Hermione ouvrit ses premiers cadeaux. Harry lui avait offert un nécessaire d'écriture de grande qualité, Ron un album photos avec quelques photos d'eux déjà à l'intérieur, Hermione en fut extrêmement touchée. Neville, Lavande, les jumelles lui avaient fait un cadeau en commun qui était un assortiment de bonbons de Zonko. Hermione remercia tous ses amis.

**-vous ne lui avez rien offert vous ! **demanda innocemment Neville en s'adressant à Luna et Ginny.  
><strong>-non, Luna, Pansy et Moi, lui donneront nos cadeaux cette après midi lors que notre WEEKEND FILLE ! <strong>avait pratiquement hurlé Ginny.  
><strong>-Hey, Weslette, baisse d'un ton tu veux !<strong> s'écria Malfoy qui venait de refaire son apparition et qui compris enfin ce qu'allait faire Pansy et Hermione cette après midi.  
><strong>-non, je ne veux pas ! Si le volume sonore de ma voix irrite tes oreilles délicates tu n'as qu'à changer de pièce !<strong> réplique la rouquine, avant d'offrir un regard complice à Pansy qui souriait. « J'aime bien cette Wesley pensa Pansy, elle est drôle et n'a pas peur des hommes, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cet après-midi ».

Drago sortit de la salle commune pour aller petit déjeuner suivis de près par la petite bande d'amis.

Ils passèrent leur matin sur le terrain de quiditch à jouer ou bien à observer. Et quand l'heure du repas arriva ils retournèrent tous à la grande salle pour se restaurer.

En franchissant les grandes portes, tous les élèves présents furent surpris de voir Pansy Parkinson, serpentarde de son état et sang-pure par-dessus le marché être en compagnie de sang-mêlé, de traitre à leur sang et de sang-de-bourbe et qui plus est Griffondor. Dumbledore observa la scène avec un petit sourire. Pansy fit un signe de la main à Hermione pour lui dire à tout à l'heure et parti rejoindre ses 3 serpentards de meilleurs amis. Tellement qu'ils étaient choqués ils n'osèrent pas lui poser les questions qui se bousculaient dans leurs cerveaux étriqués.

Alors que tout le monde avait pratiquement finit son repas, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrée une jeune fille étrangère aux locaux magiques. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur presque grise attirèrent encore plus les regards sur elle. Beaucoup de garçon semblait comme hypnotisé par la jeune fille.

**-GABY !** s'écria Hermione qui courut rejoindre sa cousine, alors que cette dernière en faisait de même. Quand elles se rejoignirent elles se sautèrent dans les bras avec un grand éclat de rire.  
><strong>-Bonne anniv' Hermy cousi !<br>-arrête de m'appeler comme ça, nous n'avons plus 5 ans. Aller viens que je te présente à tout le monde.  
>-houla des présentations officielles de la grande préfète de Poudlard, serais-je une invité de marque !<strong> se moqua gentiment Gabrielle.

Quand les deux cousines arrivèrent là où se tenaient les amis Hermione, la préfète présenta sa cousine à tout le monde.  
><strong>-et pour finir voici RON !<br>-oh LE Ron !** ajouta Gabrielle qui pouvait mettre un visage sur le petit ami de sa cousine. S**i je comprends bien tu es celui qui a volé le cœur de ma cousine chérie.**  
><strong>-il semblerait.<strong> Répondit fièrement Ron, mais il déchanta rapidement devant le regard noir que lui lançait Gabrielle.  
><strong>-je te préviens mon gars, sorcier ou non si tu fais le moindre mal à Hermy tu ne seras plus jamais en mesure d'avoir une progéniture.<br>**Ron déglutit difficilement face à la menace directe de ce petit brin de fille. Petite mais téméraire la Gabrielle. Drago ayant observé la scène, trouva que cette moldue ne manquait pas de cran de menacer comme cela un sorcier. L'assurance devait être un trait de famille chez les Granger.  
><strong>-Gaby, arrête de faire ton numéro de grande sœur ! <strong>demanda gentiment Hermione.  
><strong>-Alors Gaby, comment trouve-tu Poudlard ?<strong> demanda Harry pour dissiper le malaise qui venait de naître après les paroles sans équivoques de la cousine moldue d'Hermione.  
><strong>-c'est tout simplement GEANT ! Une de vos professeurs, Mcgonagle je crois, m'a fait visiter un peu le château, c'est fantastique ! vous pensez qu'une des armures voudrait danser avec moi, j'ai toujours rêver de danser avec un prince en armure. Là je n'aurais que l'armure mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.<strong>

Ça y est pensa Hermione, Gaby est partit dans un de ses délires dont personne de peut l'en sortir. Parfois il passait des idées étranges et complètement inattendues dans l'esprit un peu désordonné de sa cousine préférée.

**-vous croyez qu'elles connaissent la valse…**  
><strong>-Gaby !<strong> tenta Hermione pour ramener sa cousine à la réalité.  
><strong>- parce qu…<strong>  
><strong>-GABY COUSI !<strong> s'écria Hermione sachant que ce surnom la faisait autant enrager qu'elle-même.  
><strong>-Hey on n'avait dit plus ! <strong>répliqua Gabrielle de manière enfantine, comme une bouderie.  
><strong>-à situation désespérée, moyens désespérés !<strong> répondit Hermione.

Les autres sorciers étaient stupéfaits par l'échange entre les deux cousines. Les proches d'Hermione commençaient à découvrir une autre facette de leur amie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. La facette humour et cela en choqua plus d'un.

**-c'est quoi ce surnom Gaby cousi ?** demanda doucement Ginny, toujours d'une curiosité maladive.  
><strong>-oh c'est un jeu qu'on faisait quand on était petite.<strong> Commença Hermione.  
><strong>-un jour on s'amusait à trouver des rimes avec nos prénoms pour avoir des surnoms qu'on ne se donnerait qu'entre nous. <strong>Continua Gabrielle.  
><strong>-et de là est venu, Hermy et Gaby cousi !<strong> conclut Hermione.  
><strong>-ah c'est marrant, ici nous nous appelons Hermione, par Mione<strong>. Dit Neville.  
><strong>-Mione, Mione…<strong> les yeux de Gabrielle s'éclairèrent d'une étincelle de malice que reconnu tout de suite Hermione.  
><strong>-Gabrielle, non, tu te tais !<strong> **je t'interdis de…**  
><strong>-mais Hermy voyons de quoi parles-tu !<strong> la coupa sa cousine faussement innocente.  
><strong>-tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et je te demande de la fermer !<strong>

Tous les sorciers en herbe étaient choqués par les propos de leur préfète.

-**Hermione peut donc sortir des vulgarités !** se réjouit Lavande.  
><strong>-vous en doutiez ! <strong>s'exclama Gabrielle comme si Hermione disait des gros mots comme n'importe qu'elle adolescente de son âge.  
><strong>-là tu nous intéresses Gabrielle !<strong> dit Ron avec le regard avide de nouvelles informations, **tu vas sans doute défaire la réputation de notre Miss Parfaite !  
>-Nan désolée je ne vous dirais rien, même sous la torture.<strong> « Nan mais pour qui il se prenait ce Ron, déjà que je ne le sens pas ce mec, mais en plus il veut que je balance sur mon Hermy, ma couz'. C'est qu'il est vraiment con » pensa Gabrielle.

Hermione parut soulagée que Gabrielle ait oublié le petit épisode que lui rappelait le surnom de Mione.

**-hein, je ne vais pas te trahir 'Mione anémone ! **lança très simplement Gabrielle.  
><strong>-Gaby je vais te tuer ! Tu le sais ça, tu ne me laisse pas le choix !<strong> Hermione se leva et entama une course poursuite avec Gabrielle autour de la table des griffondors, puis en slalomant entre les tables de serdaigle et de poufsoufle pour continuer leur course vers la table des serpentards où Drago observait très intéressé la scène. Gaby trouva quand même le moyen de crier :

**-quand Hermione a eut 7 ans, on a fait de la plongée en mer…  
>-GABYYYY.<br>-Oooooh !** s'écria la derrière en ayant sentit la main d'Hermione lui effleurer le bras. Elle parti de plus belle sans arrêter son histoire. **Elle avait retenuuuuuue sa respiration trop longtemps, alors elle c'esssssssssssst évanouie dans l'eauuuuuuu.  
>-je vais te tuer !<br>-et, oula,** Gabrielle venait de sauter par-dessus une table. **Elle est tombée la tête la première dans les algues et quand on la sortie de l'eau…  
>-GABRIELLE POT DE MIEL ! <strong>cria Hermione dans un dernier espoir de l'arrêter car la douleur d'un point de côté l'empêchait de courir plus.  
><strong>-oh ça c'est vache Hermione<strong>. répliqua la cousine aux cheveux argent en fixant Hermione. Gabrielle s'arrêta au niveau de la table des griffondors et elle dit plus bas à toute la petite bande dans un comportement de conspiratrice. **Elle avait une anémone entremêlée dans ses cheveux, elle ne l'avait pas sentie, et quand on le lui a dit, elle est devenue AUSSI ROUGE DE L'ALGUE AQUATIQUE ! **dit plus fort Gabrielle dans le seul but de mettre hors d'elle sa cousine, qui revenait en marchant vers la table des Griffondors. Elle semblait avoir abandonnée la partie. De toute façon Gabrielle gagnait toujours à ce jeu. **Voilà la raison de ce surnom affectueux ! **accentua Gabrielle comme pour rappeler à Hermione que cela était un souvenir d'enfant plutôt mignon et aussi qu'elle ne l'avait révélé en aucun cas pour être méchante, mais juste pour le plaisir d'apprendre à ses amis une chose sur leur Mione qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Hermione pour se venger raconta donc la raison du surnom Gabrielle pot de miel : cela impliquait, une jeune fille insouciante, un pot de miel et un eissein d'abeilles.

Minerva avait observé son élève préférée pendant tout ce temps, elle restait muette devant son comportement…  
><strong>-enfantin ?<strong> lui dit le directeur.  
><strong>-oui c'est cela, Miss Granger se comporter de manière enfantine, insouciante et impulsive. Elle m'apparaitrait presque…<strong>  
><strong>-normale ?<strong> finit encore le directeur. **En quoi cela vous perturbe tant Minerva. Miss Granger est une jeune fille très sérieuse qui pendant ses vacances et quand elle était plus jeune se comportait comme n'importe qu'elle fillette de son âge.  
>-oui je sais bien Albus, mais cela est tellement loin de l'image qu'elle donne d'elle à Poudlard. Moi qui pensais que Miss Granger était une jeune fille réfléchie en toute situation.<br>-ah ma chère Minerva, je pense qu'il y a bien des facettes de notre préfète en chef que nous ne connaissons pas.** répondit un Dumbledore énigmatique.

Nous retrouvons les filles _[Hermione, Gabrielle, Ginny, Luna et Pansy suivez un peu !]_ aux trois balais où elles avaient trouvé refuge pour déposer tous leurs paquets. _[ben oui une après-midi fille, c'est SHOPPING, ça c'est déjà fait mais je ne l'ai pas raconté et PAPOTE, ça je vais le raconter]._ Hermione ouvrait ses derniers cadeaux d'anniversaire.

**-celui là est de moi. **dit Luna, **c'est une amulette contre les nargols, j'ai vu qu'ils sont plus nombreux cette année au château.  
>-merci Luna.<br>-aller ouvre le mien ! **s'empressa de dire Ginny qui sautillait pratiquement sur sa chaise. _[à force elle va avoir des hématomes aux fesses]._ Son cadeau était une jolie robe à bretelle bleu clair avec des petites fleurs très discrètes bordeaux. **Oh tu ne pourras sans doute pas la porter tout de suite ou alors avec des collants  
>-merci Ginny, elle est très belle.<br>-tiens Hermione, c'est de la part des Garden.  
>-Qui sont les Garden ? <strong>demanda Ginny.  
><strong>-c'est le nom de jeune fille de nos mères. <strong>répondit Gabrielle.**  
>-qu'est ce que c'est ?<strong> demanda Hermione en ouvrant la boîte protégeant un magnifique pendentif représentant une minuscule boule de cristal verte. Hermione sortit le bijou de son écrin, il scintilla avec la lumière du soleil.  
><strong>-c'est plus qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire, maman a voulu que je te l'amène expressément le jour de tes 18 ans, c'est un peu une tradition dans la famille, j'ai reçu le mien il y a 6 mois.<strong> Expliqua Gabrielle en sortant la fine chaîne en argent qui bordait son cou et d'où scintillait la même petite boule scintillante en cristal mais violette cette fois ci. **Le mien est en améthyste. Le tient est en aventurine, je crois. Je ne connais pas trop la signification de ces pierres, mais chaque femme de la famille à une pierre qui lui est propre. C'est un peu un porte bonheur.**

Hermione était très émue par le cadeau de sa cousine. Pansy sentant le débordement d'œstrogène arrivé rompit ce moment en tendant son cadeau à Hermione.

**-je te ne connais pas très bien encore, alors j'ai prit un truc bateau. J'espère quand même que ça te fera plaisir.**

Quand Hermione ouvrit le paquet de Pansy, elle ne put réprimer un fou rire. Les filles qui ne comprenaient pas ce comportement regardèrent dans le carton et y virent un énorme pot de nutela.  
><strong>-je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais ça Pansy.<br>-tu plaisante, c'est la meilleure invention moldue du monde ! Un anti dépresseur garanti.  
><strong>Gabrielle rejoignit Hermione et Pansy dans leur four rire, sous les regards perdus des deux sorcières pures souches qu'étaient Ginny et Luna.  
><strong>-ça les filles,<strong> commença Hermione, **c'est le meilleur ami de la gente féminine. Je vous présente le NUTELA. Il comble le moindre de vos désirs sans rien attendre en retour.**  
><strong>-il fait monter votre taux d'endorphine,<strong> _[l'hormone du plaisir_] **indubitablement et de façon exponentielle**. Poursuivit Gaby. _[c'est prouver : manger un carré de chocolat fait relâcher par le corps plus d'endorphine qu'un baiser alors filles célibataires du monde, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, manger du chocolat et vous ne serez plus seule. Le nutela mieux qu'un petit ami. Je fais ma PUB. ^^]  
><em>**-et peut se manger à la cuillère, en tartine ou avec les doigts.** Termina Pansy.

Quand il se fit tard, les 5 jeunes filles rentrèrent au château, allant directement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Etant donné que l'heure avoisinait les 19h30, Ginny proposa qu'Hermione appel Dobby pour qu'il leur apporte de qui manger.

**-Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous avez appelé Dobby. Dobby est là pour servir Miss Granger et ses amies**. Salua très respectueusement le petit elfe de maison.  
><strong>-bonsoir Dobby, nous aimerions mes amies et moi manger ici, te serait-il possible de nous amener de quoi manger s'il te plait ? <strong>demanda très gentiment la douce préfète.  
><strong>-bien sur Miss. Dobby va vous ramener à manger, que voulez vous manger Miss ?<br>-et bien tu pourrais nous amener ce qu'il y avait au repas ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
>-Miss Hermione déranger Dobby ! <strong>s'exclama l'elfe sous l'effet de surprise.

Hermione détourna le regard de l'elfe pour interroger ses amies. **Ou vous voulez quelque chose d'autres les filles ?**

**-de la pizza et de la tarte aux myrtilles avec de la glace à la framboise, s'il te plait.** Demanda Gaby complètement inconsciente du regard noir de sa cousine posait sur elle pour avoir osé donner du travail en plus à ses pauvres elfes de maison déjà sur exploités.  
><strong>-bien Miss. Quel est votre prénom je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ce château au part avant Miss. <strong>Demanda Dobby à l'adresse de Gabrielle.  
>-<strong>je m'appelle Gabrielle Peters-Garden. Je suis la cousine germaine d'Hermione.<strong>  
><strong>-oh Miss Hermione est très gentille avec Dobby.<strong> Le petit elfe s'approcha de Gabrielle et l'observa un peu plus, il semblait captiver par la moldue. **Dobby aime beaucoup vos cheveux Miss**. Dit –il comme ça de but en blanc.  
><strong>-Merci beaucoup petit lutin<strong>. Sourit Gabrielle face à ce compliment tout à fait … inattendu.  
><strong>-oh Dobby n'est pas un lutin. Dobby est un elfe de maison Miss.<br>-excuse moi je ne savais, mais je suis moldue, je ne connais pratiquement rien à ce monde, je ne voulais pas être impolie.  
>-Miss être impolie avec Dobby. Miss Gabrielle être aussi gentille que Miss Hermione. Dobby vous amènera tout ce que vous voulez. <strong>Et la petite créature verte disparut en un pop.

**-Hey et nous on a rien put commander**. S'écria Ginny. **Moi je voulais des quignons de poulet.**

Dobby revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit apparaitre une table, 5 chaises et un véritable banquet de fête. Devant le regard émerveillé de Gabrielle le petit elfe de maison de senti extrêmement fière.  
><strong>-Wouah ! C'est magique !<strong> s'exclama Gabrielle qui n'avait jamais vu des plats apparaitre comme par magie. **Tu dois être un grand sorcier pour faire réussir à faire tout ça ! **rajouta la cousine d'Hermione.  
>L'elfe ne savait plus où se mettre sous le compliment de la moldue.<br>**-oh, Dobby n'est pas un sorcier. Dobby sait juste faire quelques tours de magie qui permettent aux elfes de s'occuper plus facilement de toutes les tâches ménagères.**  
><strong>-non je suis désolée, c'est te dénigrer que de dire ça. Ce que tu viens de faire c'est de la grande magie.<strong> Affirma Gabrielle, même si elle n'avait aucune connaissance de la magie, elle ne démordrait pas de cette opinion.  
><strong>-Dobby est très flatté que Miss Gabrielle dise que Dobby fait de la grande Magie. Merci Miss. Dobby veut vous donner quelque chose.<strong>

Le petit elfe s'approche de Gabrielle avec sa démarche boitillante, il lui prit la main. Il déposa sa petite main verte sur la paume ouverte de Gabrielle et quand il retira sa main, un petit trèfle à 4 feuilles se trouvait dans la main de la moldue.

-**c'est un porte-bonheur Miss. Il ne se fanera jamais. C'est de la magie Miss**. rajouta le petit elfe en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Gaby avant de disparaitre dans un pop.

**-et bien Gaby, tu as tapé dans l'œil de Dobby je crois !** s'écria moqueuse Pansy.  
><strong>-il est plutôt mignon.<strong> Répondit Gabrielle, ce qui eut pour effet de clouer le bec de Pansy pendant 10 secondes avant que les filles repartent dans un magnifique fou rire.  
>-<strong>et si on mangeait ?<strong> proposa Ginny.  
>-<strong>très bonne idée !<strong> approuvèrent les autres.

Dans la grande salle Drago Malfoy était déçu de ne pas voir les filles revenir. Il aurait voulu observer Hermione avec sa cousine. La préfète lui avait semblé si différente à midi, quand elle courait partout dans la salle pour empêcher sa cousine de parler. Il avait été attendrit par cette réaction totalement spontanée et désarmante. Ne voyant pas les filles arriver et voyant que l'énorme sablier indiquait qu'il était pratiquement 20h, il sut qu'elles de viendraient pas. Alors il retourna dans sa chambre. Des rires de filles résonnèrent entre les murs de son domaine malgré les murs épais du château. Drago piqué dans sa curiosité, alla dans la salle de réunion, pour espionner les filles au travers de la serrure de la chambre d'Hermione.

_[ce n'est pas joli joli le voyeurisme surtout pour un Malfoy]_  
><strong>oh c'est bon là, je ne fais que vérifier que Pansy survit aux deux griffondors, à la serdaigle et à la moldue !<br>**[_menteur, tu veux savoir ce qu'elles font et surtout de quoi elles parlent]  
><em>**et bien si tu sais ce que je veux faire, tu ne pourrais pas te taire pour que je puisse écouter !  
><strong>_[ba..ba… je suis rembarrée par les personnages, moi l'auteure qui fait qu'ils ne tombent pas dans les oubliettes. Et bien merci quelle gratitude ! Non mais où va le monde ? On ne sait pas ! on ne sait plus !]  
><em>**Ah tu peux la fermer maintenant, je n'entends rien avec tes jérémiades.  
><strong>_[mon petit Mlfoy fait attention à comment tu me parles. Je te rappel que c'est moi qui écrit ce que tu fais !]  
><em>**ouai, ouai c'est ça.**

_[air machiavélique, je me vengerais…]_

**-le garçon le plus timide ?** demanda Ginny.  
><strong>-Neville.<strong> répondirent les filles en cœur.  
><strong>-bon pour celui là on est d'accord. alors euh, le garçon le plus… le plus sexy.<br>-Harry !** répondit Ginny.  
><strong>-ça c'est sans trop de surprise. <strong>Rajouta Pansy. **Gabrielle ?**  
>-<strong>euh je ne sais pas trop je n'ai pas eut énormément de temps de les voir.<strong>  
><strong>-oki pour toi c'est joker ! <strong>dit Pansy. **Luna ?**  
><strong>-Neville. Et toi Pansy ?<strong>  
><strong>-Rogue !<strong> Devant les visages horrifiés de ses amis, la serpentarde éprouva le besoin de se justifier. **J'aime les mauvais garçons, les hommes obscurs. Y a Blaise aussi que je trouve pas mal,** rajouta la serpentarde. **Et toi Hermione ne nous dis rien c'est ton Ron je présume.  
>-non !<strong> répondit doucement presque dans un murmure d'excuse Hermione.  
><strong>-non !<strong> répétèrent les 4 autres filles surprises par la réponse.  
><strong>-ben qui alors<strong> **?** demanda Ginny  
><strong>-Drago. <strong>Répondit encore plus doucement la préfète en chef.  
><strong>-Drago !<strong> cria Pansy. **Drago comme dans Drago malfoy ? le drago malfoy, mon meilleur ami, ton homologue masculin.  
>-et soit dit en passant son pire ennemi de puis 7 ans.<strong> Rajouta Ginny.  
><strong>-vous n'avez pas demandez qu'on justifie nos goûts. Vous me demandez qui je trouve le plus sexy dans l'école je vous réponds point.<br>-ok Hermy t'énerves pas !** essaya d'apaiser Gabrielle.  
><strong>-ne le dites pas à Ron sinon il va encore me faire une scène ! <strong>demanda timidement Hermione.  
><strong>-hey tu nous prends pour qui, on n'est pas des balances !<strong> affirma Pansy avec le soutient muet des autres.  
><strong>-ça ne s'arrange toujours pas avec lui ?<strong> demanda tendrement Luna.  
>Hermione secoua la tête négativement, avec un affaissement d'épaule. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble Ron se comportait comme si Hermione lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait plus aucun effort à faire. Il n'était plus tendre, ni attentionné et Hermione le déplorait énormément. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée amoureuse d'un tout autre jeune homme que celui avec qui elle était actuellement.<p>

Drago se décolla de la porte. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hermione Grange, la préfète en chef qui lui hérissait le poil le trouvait, lui, le plus sexy de Poudlard. Ce jour sera à marquer d'une pierre blanche, comme le jour où Hermione Granger a enfin ouvert les yeux. Drago estima en avoir assez entendu pour ce soir. Il repartit donc en silence de sa chambre. Quand Morphée l'accueillit dans ses bras, il repassa son après-midi en revue.

En effet Drago Malfoy bien que sachant pourquoi Pansy et Hermione seraient ensemble ce samedi, avait décidé de tout de même mettre en application le plan qu'il avait prévu. Ainsi il suivit les filles pendant tout leur parcours du combattant dans les magasins de fringues. Et il fallait le croire c'est un vraiment un parcours du combattant que d'être en terrain ennemi _[et oui tout le monde sait que le champ de guerre des filles sont les magasins en période de soldes]._ Il se cachait derrière les rayons, entre des chemises, dans des cabines inoccupées ou occupées, derrière les vitrines. Mais tous ses efforts pour passer inaperçu portèrent leur fruit quand les filles décidèrent d'aller dans la boutique de lingerie « Portez du rêve ». Chacune à leur tour elles essayèrent des ensembles, nuisettes, pyjamas ridicules pour mettre un peu de fun (selon Gaby). Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione. Elle se semblait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de boutique, mais elle se prêta aux jeux. Quand elle ressortie de la cabine, Drago eut le choc de sa vie. _[un choc genre AHHH c'est horrible comment peut-on avoir un corps comme celui là ? ou un choc comme : wouah comment peut-on avoir un corps comme celui là ?_ _et bien je ne vous le dirais pas. nanananaireeeeee]._

Ce matin Poudlard se réveilla paisiblement. Le club des cinq comme les avaient appelées Harry arrivèrent pour le petit déjeuné. Luna fit un petit signe de la main aux filles et parti rejoindre la table des serdaigles, Pansy partit rejoindre Drago et Blaise qui avaient commencé de petit déjeuner.

**-ah plus les filles, soirée à refaire ! **lança-t-elle joyeusement.  
><strong>-y'a intérêt !<strong> répondit Gabrielle qui appréciait visiblement beaucoup la serpentarde. Pansy fit gros câlin à Gabrielle pour lui dire au revoir se foutant royalement des yeux exorbités des élèves qui ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Une serpentarde, sang-pure et fervente détestatrice des moldus était en train de prendre dans ses bras une moldue justement. Beaucoup d'élèves se frottèrent les yeux pensant avoir rêvé ou cauchemarder selon le point de vue.

**-alors cette journée et soirée fille ?** demanda Harry visiblement très intéressé de ce qu'avait pu faire sa petite amie avec les quatre autres filles quand elle, Hermione et Gabrielle étaient s'étaient installées à la table de griffondor.  
><strong>-des trucs de filles mon chéri !<strong> répondit Ginny en lui déposant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

Les quatre adolescents parlaient joyeusement. Ron lui était complètement en retrait, il semblait ne pas être là. Il n'avait même pas adressé le moindre regard à sa « petite amis ». Après le petit déjeuné Hermione ignora Ron, comme il l'avait ignoré, il semblerait que son petit ami lui faisait ENCORE la tête. Cette fois ci c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été invité à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Hermione, mais tellement prit dans sa mauvaise humeur son cerveau n'avait pas capté que c'était une soirée FILLES, Harry n'ont plus n'avait pas été invité et pourtant Hermione le considérait comme un son propre frère. Mais bon Ron c'est Ron, il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit. Enfin bref, rien ne pourrait gâcher la joie d'Hermione en ce jour. Elle pouvait encore profiter de sa cousine préférée pour la journée alors elle décida de la garder que pour elle. Hermione attacha ses cheveux, et là Ron put voir la petite chaîne d'argent avec le pendentif vert. Le griffondor vit rouge, une colère incommensurable prit naissance dans son ventre.

**-alors nous on n'a pas le droit de venir à ta soirée ! Mais ce sang-pure de merde oui !  
>-Ron, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? <strong>demanda la griffondor totalement prise au dépourvue.  
><strong>-ce qu'il me prend ! Tu te fou de moi là ! Tu ne veux pas que MOI, TON PETIT AMI vienne à ton anniversaire soit disant parce que c'est une soirée fille, mais tu invite ce con de Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'il a dû faire le gigolo. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusées !<br>-non mais tu va te calmer là !** s'énerva Hermione.  
><strong>-non je ne me calme PAS ! Pas quand je vois que tu portes un cadeau qui doit venir de ce serpent à sonnette ! Un bijou vert quel imagination. Tu as deux mecs en même temps ! En fait tu n'es qu'une gourgandine ! J'aurais dû écouter ma mère en quatrième année !<strong> S'enragea Ron en désignant le collier qu'Hermione portait à son cou.  
>Hermione se leva brusquement, fixant Ron avec un regard noir, elle attrapa son pendentif en aventurine.<br>**-ça, comme tu le dis, est un cadeau de Gabrielle et de Sophine ma tante. Alors j'espère que tu te trouve bien con maintenant !** répliqua la préfète en chef avant de sortir à vive allure de la grande salle suivit de près par Gabrielle après qu'elle ait réglé ses comptes avec Ron.

Gabrielle adressa un regard terrifiant à Ron, même Drago en éprouva des frissons.  
><strong>-je t'avais prévenu espèce de petite enflure. Tu as de la chance que je reparte après le repas, parce que je peux te juré que ta propre mère ne t'aurait pas reconnu.<strong> Gabrielle s'approcha de Ron, le saisit par sa cravate. **Ne t'avise pas de croiser mon chemin ou je te promets que tu va le regretter. Et crois moi je ne fais jamais des promesses que je ne tiens pas. **Gabrielle lâcha le roux comme s'il était une créature sale et puante. **Tu ne mérite pas ma cousine. **Rajouta Gabrielle en allant rejoindre sa cousine pour la réconforter.

Ron affichait un regard perdu, il n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé, il chercha une réponse dans le regard de Harry qui détourna la tête, alors que sa sœur le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

**-tu sais que tu es con.  
>-mais quoi ce collier ne me dis pas que c'est Gabrielle qui l'a offert à Hermione, c'est un genre d'amulette sorcière, comment une moldue pourrait-elle bien pouvoir s'être procurer un tel bijou ?<strong> Dit Ron sûr le lui. **C'est Malfoy !  
>-Ron tu es encore plus débile que je ne le pensais. Ce collier c'est une tradition dans la famille d'Hermione chaque femme de sa famille reçoit un collier de ce genre pour ses 18 ans. Et… et…<br>-et quoi ?** se radoucit Ron, mais toujours pas convaincu par sa sœur cadette.  
><strong>-et Miss Gabrielle Peters-Garden n'est pas une moldue Mr Wesley, ce bijoux est bien une tradition familiale chez les Garden. Alors à votre place j'essayerai de m'excuser au près de Miss Granger, si Miss Garden vous laisse l'approcher, bien sur !<strong> expliqua Dumbledore qui crut bon d'intervenir devant la débilité profonde de son élève.

Pendant ce temps Hermione était assise au près du lac avec pattenrond enrouler sur ses genoux et qui ronronnait pour réconforter sa maitresse.

**-Hermy ! **appela Gabrielle. Ah te voilà ! Gabrielle s'assit à côté de sa cousine. **Ça va cousine ?**  
><strong>-mouais on peu dire ça.<strong> répondit Hermione.  
><strong>-aller tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par ce con ! ne fais pas la tête pour les quelques heures qu'il me reste à Poudlard.<br>-tu as raison Gaby. **Hermione sécha ses larmes de colère et sourit à sa cousine. **Tu veux visiter la volière ?**  
>-<strong>hum d'accord, montre moi !<strong> répondit enthousiaste la moldue aux cheveux cendrés.

Quand les deux filles entrèrent dans la volière, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'émerveillement de sa cousine moldue. La préfète avait oublié comment tout ça pouvait être beau, à force de côtoyer la magie tous les jours, elle en perdait peu un peu de sa magie. Gabrielle tournoya sur elle-même en riant, Hermione imita sa cousine et put voir la volière avec tous ses hiboux qui volaient en tout sens d'un autre œil. En levant les yeux vers le plafond, le spectacle qu'offraient les hiboux était une véritable réjouissance pour les yeux. Ils semblaient faire des rondes dans tout les sens. Comme un tourbillon de plume.

**-c'est avec les hiboux que vous communiquez ?** demanda la moldue.  
><strong>-oui c'est un peu la poste sorcière.<br>-parfois vous êtes encore très archaïque.  
>-comment ça ?<br>-et bien nous les moldus ça fait belle lurette qu'on a laissé les pigeons voyageurs au profil d'internet et des e-mails. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié le monde technologique. ** Hermione rigola.  
><strong>-hum tu as raison, finalement, il faudrait inventer un réseau de communication pour sorcier, le… le… comment pourrait-on l'appeler ? As-tu une idée Gaby ?<br>-euh… pourquoi pas… PIGEON ? **Devant l'air dubitatif d'Hermione, Gabrielle développa son idée. **Pigeon, comme les pigeons voyageurs qui transportaient les messages. Tu vois le film Vaillant Pigeon de combat ?  
>- ah ouais c'est bien ça ! <strong>

Les deux cousines continuèrent pendant encore une heure à inventer des noms pour des inventions hypothétiques. Elles ont ainsi refait le monde sorcier. Puis Gaby voyant sa cousine de bien meilleure humeur voulu aborder un sujet sensible.

**-Hermy ?**  
><strong>-oui ?<br>-est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment ce Ronald ?  
>-oui, enfin, je crois. Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis la troisième année, mais je dois dire que je m'imaginais que ça se passerait autrement quand on serait ensemble. Mais bon c'est la vie.<br>-je sens que tu n'es pas totalement heureuse, et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter.  
>-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Gaby, si j'étais vraiment malheureuse je ne resterais pas avec lui.<br>-mouais si tu le dis. **répondit Gabrielle pas du tout convaincue par les propos d'Hermione. **Bon sinon pour parler de garçons, comment trouve-tu ce Drago ?  
>-tu parles de Drago Malfoy ?<strong> Gabrielle acquiesça de la tête. **Et bien on se déteste depuis la première année, on se mène l'un contre l'autre une guerre acharnée de celui qui blessera le plus l'autre avec des paroles blessantes. Bien sur moi je ne l'ai jamais atteint et moi j'ai finit par ne plus répondre à ses attaques, je me suis habituée. Mais je dois dire que depuis que Voldemort est mort, il se comporte différemment avec moi, peut-être qu'un jour dans un futur lointain nous pourrons être amis.**  
><strong>-c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi ce que je veux savoir qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves physiquement ?<br>-oh et bien, il est plutôt sexy, assez bien foutu et surtout j'adore ses yeux, tu sais combien j'aime les yeux gris et puis son petit air de « je me fou de tout parce que j'ai confiance en moi » me plait, il sait qui il est et n'a pas peur de le revendiquer, même s'il se fourvoie dans ses valeurs.  
>-Hermy arrête d'employer des termes comme « il se fourvoie » ça te vieillit !<strong>

Les jeunes filles rigolèrent ensemble. L'heure où Gabrielle devait partir approchait.

**-Hermione, j'aimerais beaucoup dire au revoir à Dobby, pourrais tu m'amener le voir ?  
>-tu t'es attaché à cette petite créature ? J'ai tord ?<br>-non, je dois dire que j'aimerais bien le remercier pour le cadeau qu'il m'a fait. **Dit Gabrielle en triturant un le petit trèfle accroché à son poignet.**  
>-d'accord, suis moi, à cette heure-ci il doit être aux cuisines pour préparer le repas de midi.<strong>

Hermione attira à sa suite sa cousine moldue au travers des couloirs de Poudlard. Quand les filles passèrent devant une rangée d'armures, Gabrielle, leur fit une révérence.

**-j'espère que vous m'accorderez une danse un jour ?** demanda Gaby à une des armures.  
><strong>-vous parlez aux armures Miss Gabrielle ?<strong> demanda une petite voix derrière les filles. Elles se retournèrent pour voir le petit Dobby devant elles, avec un petit plumeau violet.  
><strong>-oh Dobby, nous te cherchions justement.<br>-Miss cherchait Dobby, mais pourquoi Miss Hermione et Miss Gabrielle cherchaient-elles Dobby ?  
>-et bien je voulais te dire au revoir et te remercier encore une fois pour le trèfle à 4 feuilles. <strong>Répondit Gabrielle.  
><strong>-Miss Gabrielle s'en va aujourd'hui ?<br>-oui Dobby, je retourne au monde moldu.** Elle tendit sa main en direction du petit lutin vert, Dobby semblait interloqué pendant une minute, avant de saisir la main que la jeune fille. **Au revoir Dobby elfe de maison qui n'est ni un lutin, ni un sorcier. **Rajouta Gabrielle, puis elle s'approcha de Dobby et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Hermione ne put entendre. Dobby hocha de la tête, et prit l'air fière comme s'il venait d'être investit d'une mission de la plus haute importance.  
><strong>-Vous pouvez compter sur moi Miss ! <strong>Gabrielle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Dobby répondit par un autre clin d'œil.

Dobby retourna à sa tâche, et Hermione sous l'effet de la curiosité ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa cousine ce qu'elle avait dit à Dobby.

**-oh je lui ai demandé que Ron n'ai pas de dessert à midi.** Répondit Gabrielle en ne révélant qu'une partie de ce qu'elle avait dit à Dobby. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait demandé à Dobby de veiller sur elle, comme une sorte d'espion et d'ange gardien.  
><strong>-tu es machiavélique Gaby !<br>-je l'avais prévenu Hermy, que s'il te faisait du mal il le paierait. C'est une douce vengeance.**

Les filles avaient atteintes le bureau du directeur.

**-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Avez-vous passé un bon séjour à Pouldard Miss Peters ?  
>-excellent monsieur. Vous avez une école magnifique.<br>-merci Miss. Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure de vous dire au revoir.**

Hermione serra Gabrielle très fort dans ses bras.  
><strong>-prends soin de toi Hermy cousi !<br>-promis. Je t'adore Gaby, rentre bien**. Gaby déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, avant que cette dernière ne sortes du bureau du directeur pour rejoindre la grande salle et voir la réaction de Ron durant le repas. Cela promettait d'être assez drôle, surtout qu'aujourd'hui le dessert c'était un fondant au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise le dessert favoris de Ron.

**-alors vous avez offert le collier anahata***** à miss Granger.  
>-en effet.<br>- et bien votre mission ici est terminée. V****ous êtes prête Gabrielle ?** demanda le directeur en lui tendant la main.  
><strong>-oui allons y !<strong>

Dumbledore transplana avec Gabrielle. Ils atterrirent dans un petit village à l'aspect médiéval.

Dans les cuisines de Poudlard

**-Vous avez tous comprit ? **demanda Dobby.  
><strong>-Oui<strong>. Répondirent d'une seule voix la brigade de petits elfes de maison en levant leur cuillère en bois comme une épée.

Dans la Grande Salle, Moment du dessert.

Les desserts venaient de remplacer les plats de résistance. Ron se léchait les babines [_oui ce roux a un petit côté chien_] à la vue du fondant au chocolat flottant sur une crème anglaise onctueuse. Hermine essaya de fixer discrètement son petit ami, et surtout de réprimer un fou rire qui menaçait de sortir. Quand Ron essaya de se servir, la nourriture passa au travers de la cuillère en argent. Après une dizaine d'essais et autant de pallier franchit dans l'énervement du rouquin. Hermione ne pouvait plus contenir son rire. Ginny l'observa et dit un mot qui pouvait tout expliquer.  
><strong>-Gaby.<br>**Hermione acquiesça, en pleurant de rire. Ron lui boudait.  
><strong>-elle t'avait prévenu frangin que si tu faisais du mal à Mione, elle te le ferait payer.<strong> Toute la table des griffondors éclata de rire devant l'air boudeur de leur préfet roux.

_A Suivre_

_WOUAHOU 14 pages, je viens de me surpasser, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ?  
>Donnez-moi vos avis, commentaires et petites réflexions ça me fait toujours plaisir de votre ce que vous pensez.<em>

_Bon maintenant, je vais aller reposer mon cerveau, parce que là je suis au bord de la surchauffe. _

_PS : * anahata = le chakra du cœur en sanskrit._

_Obrocodobro  
>attrape-reve.<em>


	6. Enfreindre les règles

18/06/2011

_Oyé ! oyé ! humbles sorcières et sorciers de !_

_Voici un tout nouveau chapitre tout droit sortit de mon cerveau déjanté. Les choses se compliquent et les ennemis se rapprochent… je n'en dirais pas plus, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Vous avez compris. Aller place à la LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEE !_

_Je tiens à remercier ma SEULE revieweuse du dernier chapitre !_

_.Reve :_

_Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre, parce que je me suis vraiment lâché dessus. Je ne dirais pas que Gabrielle est diabolique je dirais qu'elle est EXTRÊMEMENT DIABOLIQUE. Je me suis vraiment amusée avec ce personnage. Elle débride mon écriture. Et oui Ron sans dessert, c'est vraiment une torture horrible, moi ça me ferais chier de rater un gâteau au chocolat et de la crème anglaise. :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent._

Chapitre 6 : Enfreindre les règles

Suite au départ de Gabrielle, Ron essaya par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner par Hermione, mais il s'y prenait mal. Il essaya pendant plusieurs jours de se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, mais pour ce faire il essayait de se rapprochez dirons nous intimement de la griffondor. Hors vous aurez compris qu'Hermione n'est pas prête pour passer à l'acte, bien qu'elle soit plus que majeur, elle avait encore peur de ce monde charnel inconnu. Il fallut que la brigade de chic et de choc intervienne pour sauver ce couple que tout le monde trouvait si bien assortit.

Hermione était enfermée dans sa chambre à lire un bouquin. Elle roulait entre ses doigts la petite boule de cristal que lui avait offerte Gabrielle. Elle était fascinée par l'éclat de la pierre. Une si petite pierre avait déclenchée une si grande dispute entre elle et Ron. Elle ne supportait plus la jalousie excessive de ce dernier. Pourtant Hermione aimait encore le roux, enfin elle l'aimait suffisamment encore pour que ce qu'il fasse ou dise la touche ou la blesse. Elle recommença à pleurer.

Ron était affalé dans un des canapés défoncés de la salle commune de griffondor. Il avait trouvé refuge dans son ancienne salle commune pour éviter les regards incessants que les huitièmes années lui lançaient, mais il avait mal calculé sa manœuvre. Le pauvre avait oublié que sa petite sœur était encore dans la tour de Griffondor et quand elle le vit, elle fit rappliquer toute la bande pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-**Ron il faut qu'on te parle !** lança de but en blanc sa cadette. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit devant lui Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Pansy et Collin Clivey qui ne voulait manquer aucun scoop et mitraillait Ron de ses flashs qui restent imprimés dans la rétine.  
><strong>-qu'est ce que vous voulez encore, si c'est pour me parler d'Hermione laissez tomber. ok ? ça fait une semaine que je lui cours après et qu'elle m'évites.<br>-tu t'y prends mal !** lui dit Luna.  
><strong>-ah bon ? Et vouloir lui prouver que je l'aime, c'est mal m'y prendre peut-être ? Que voulez vous que je fasse d'autre, elle refuse de rester avec moi, je ne vais pas la forcer tout de même.<br>-Ron, Hermione est une fille qui comment dire ça… aide moi Ginny, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces choses ! **tenta Harry.  
><strong>-olala ! entre toi qui n'arrive pas à en parler et mon frère qui ne veux faire que ça, vous faites la paire tous les deux !<br>-mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous bordel ! **s'énerva Ron qui ne comprenait absolument rien.**  
>-de SEXE ! <strong>s'énerva Pansy.  
><strong>-sérieusement Ron tu pensais qu'Hermione serait une fille facile, qu'à peine tu sortirais avec elle tu pourrais la mettre dans ton lit. Hermione ne fonctionne pas comme ça. <strong>Rajouta Ginny**  
>-et comment veux-tu que je le devine ! <strong>s'énerva le roux.  
><strong>-mais parce qu'elle te la dit cet été ! Si tu l'écoutais un peu ça vous éviterait des ennuis, mais bon passons. Hermione a certaine valeur, comme attendre le bon avant de lui offrir sa virginité.<br>-donc ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le bon !** s'énerva encore plus le rouquin, **donc à quoi bon m'emmerder à essayer de la reconquérir ! C'est du temps perdu. **se résigna le roux.**  
>-si tu pense comme ça le rouquin, c'est sûr que tu ne la récupéreras pas Hermione. <strong>dit Pansy.**  
>-oh toi la serpentarde qu'est-ce que tu fou là. On ne t'a pas sonné.<br>-il se trouve qu'Hermione est une amie et que par le plus grand des malheurs de cet univers après Voldemort, elle est amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve, mais elle t'aime. En ce moment elle est entrain de pleurer dans sa chambre, parce que l'homme qu'elle aime lui fait des scènes de jalousie de merde, pour des brouilles. Alors ça me regarde quand je la réconforte, quand je vois combien il lui est dur de te détester alors qu'elle le voudrait. Comme je veux qu'elle soit bien, je viens te foutre un bon coup au cul pour que tu réalises un peu le mal que tu fais.  
>-bon qu'est-ce- que je dois faire ? <strong>demanda Ron finalement convaincu grâce aux propos de la serpentarde.  
>-<strong>Pansy on devrait te laisser parler plus souvent, tu dis vraiment des choses sensées !<strong> rigola Ginny. **Alors tu m'écoute bien, **continua-t-elle en s'adressant à son idiot de frère, **tu vas aller voir Hermione, avec un bouquet de fleurs, tu vas lui faire des excuses comme si elles avaient été écrites par Shakespeare, tu vas lui faire la cour comme un véritable courtois, sans chercher à faire le moindre geste déplacé… ou non mieux tu ne la touche pas.  
>-et le baise main. <strong>ajouta Luna.  
><strong>-oui exactement. Maintenant file. Et tu as intérêt à être convainquant.<strong>

Ron déguerpit, dans la tour d'astronomie pour retrouver Hermione, il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Dans son esprit les mauvaises pensées, qui y avaient élus domicile depuis la bataille finale, s'entrechoquèrent et lui disaient de ne pas écouter ce que lui avaient dit ses amis. Cette voix dans sa tête, voulait l'inciter à prendre Hermione sur le champ, une fois qu'elle serait sienne, comme pourrait-elle encore lui en vouloir pour sa conduite. S'il lui donnait du plaisir comment pourrait-elle être encore fâchée contre lui. Il fit taire cette petite voix et toqua à la porte de chambre de la préfète en chef. Cette voix ne lui avait apportée de que soucis jusqu'à maintenant.

**-Hermione c'est moi, Ron.** La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, il passa l'entrée sous le regard noir d'Eleanor.  
><strong>-que me veux-tu Ron ? <strong>demanda une Hermione aux yeux rougis et aux lèvres gonflées.  
><strong>-je… je voudrais... je voulais m'excuser. Je me suis comporté comme un con. J'ai parlé sous la pulsion de la jalousie, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'un autre garçon puise t'approcher. Et tu sembles de jour en jour te rapprocher de Malfoy. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni ta cousine. Quand j'ai vu ce collier à ton cou et cette couleur j'ai immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec lui. Je pensais qu'il t'avait sans doute fait un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, et savoir une chose venant de lui contre ton cœur, m'a fait perdre les pédales. Je suis désolé Hermione.<br>-tu te répète.  
>-je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je.. je… t'aime…<strong>

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à scintiller. C'était la première fois que Ron lui disait qu'il l'aimait avec autant de sincérité dans les yeux. Hermione voulu lui accorder une autre chance. Elle s'avança vers lui.

**-peux-tu me pardonner pour ces mots blessants ?  
>-oui à condition que tu ne recommence jamais, Ron tu m'as vraiment fait mal. Ca touchait ma famille et tu n'as pas voulu me croire.<br>-oui, oui, je sais, je te demande pardon.**

Hermione déposa timidement ses lèvres sur celle de Ron. Et l'histoire fut oubliée [_parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour continuer leur petit dialogue alors je coupe]_

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin, avec le match de Quiditch opposant Griffondor et Serpentard.

**-Hermione tu viendras m'encourager ?** demanda Ron.  
><strong>-mais bien sur !<br>-tu sais que tu es mon porte bonheur. **Révéla le rouquin avec un regard séducteur et une voix suave qui fit rougir Hermione.

Hermione regardait avec peu d'enthousiasme le match. Le Quiditch ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée. Elle était venue pour faire plaisir à ses amis et surtout pour éviter une énième dispute avec Ronald. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble était encore plus susceptible à tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou ne pas faire pour lui. Hermione en avait un peu ras le bol de devoir faire attention à son comportement et ses paroles envers lui. Elle regardait vaguement les joueurs, essayant de suivre un peu le match, mais son regard s'attarda par hasard sur Drago Malfoy. Elle devait bien avouer que c'était un bel homme. Elle de détailla un peu, après tout il n'y avait aucun mal à regarder, Ron se rinçait bien les yeux sur Lavande dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais elle jetait des petits regards inquiets vers Ron, elle avait peur qu'au moment où elle observerait Drago, il la regarde également et fasse une scène en plein milieu du match, c'était bien son style. Ginny qui était à côté de la préfète des lions remarqua bien le petit manège de son amie. La rouquine affichait un sourire, après tout qui a dit que son frère devait finir avec sa meilleure amie…

Les serpents s'acharnaient contre les lions. Leurs stratégies étaient de déstabiliser le gardien : Ron. Mais ce dernier était remarquablement efficace et ne laissait passer aucune balle. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la hargne des joueurs vert. Le match dura une heure et demi (bien assez long pensa Hermione qui ne supportait pas de rester assise aussi longtemps sans faire des choses utiles _[utiles pour Hermione = devoirs]_, ce fut Drago qui attrapa le vif d'or, mais ce fut griffondor qui gagna grâce notamment aux arrêts de Ron et aux poursuiveuses des lions qui avaient elles aussi été très efficaces et enchainé à une vitesse folle les buts. A la fin les filles griffondors et quelques autres scandaient le prénom de Ron. Hermione était très fière de lui, il s'était considérablement améliorer et avait énormément pris confiance en lui. Bien sur elle éprouvait une légère jalousie à voir toutes ces filles baver devant son homme, mais elle avait confiance en lui, du moins elle essayait de s'en persuader.

Quand elle voulu le rejoindre, un attroupement de filles lui bloquait le passage. Ron ne semblait pas la voir, trop occupé à se pavaner comme un cop dans une basse cour. Après plusieurs essais pour qu'il la remarque et fasse enfin attention à elle, elle abandonna la partie et retourna dans la tour d'astronomie, attendant qu'il revienne pour le féliciter sans toute cette agitation. Elle alla dans la salle de réunion des préfets, Drago y était déjà.

**-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne fêtes pas ton attrapage de vif d'or ? **s'étonna Hermione qui avait pensé que Drago serait tout fière d'avoir battu Harry Potter, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, sur son terrain.

Drago ne répondit pas aux questions d'Hermione. Voyant que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, Hermione s'installa à la grande table pour faires ses devoirs. Ses yeux dérivaient de temps à autres sur le corps du jeune serpentard. Il était étrangement silencieux. Il croisa le regard de la brune, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il détourna rapidement les pupilles et fixa le plafond, l'air songeur. Hermione aurait aimé savoir à quoi le serpentard pouvait bien penser. Ce silence agréable fut rompu par un hibou qui fondit dans la pièce pour se poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé où était avachi Drago.

Après avoir lu la lettre que l'oiseau amenait, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Hermione, il lui tendit la lettre.

**-Dumbledore veut nous voir pour nous parler du bal d'halloween. **Révéla-t-il à Hermione en même temps qu'elle lisait des mots écrits à la plume par l'humble directeur de Poudlard.

Les préfets en chef se trouvaient face au vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Le préfet était plutôt calme, voire satisfait, alors que la préfète était comme une lionne en cage. Elle semblait contenir une immense colère. Dumbledore avait apprit à Drago et Hermione qu'ils devraient aller ensemble au bal d'Halloween, Hermione avait protesté rappelant au directeur un peu farfelu qu'elle avait un petit copain et qu'elle voudrait y aller avec lui.

**-Je ne te conviens pas Granger ?** avait lancé sournoisement Malfoy.

-**Monsieur ?** supplia Hermione.

-**Miss** **Granger, tous les bals se déroulent ainsi, les préfets en chef ouvrent la danse. Ça ne vous empêche pas de danser ensuite avec Mr Wesley. Vous n'aurez à danser qu'une seule danse avec monsieur Malfoy.**

**-mais ? **Voyant que le directeur n'était pas près à céder sur cette stupide tradition, elle sortie folle de rage du bureau de directeur, Drago sur ses talons. Alors que dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore affichait un immense sourire malicieux et entendu avec les portraits des autres directeurs.

**-aller Granger, tu ne vas pas faire la gueule pour une danse. Tu pourras passer toute ta soirée avec ta belette !**

**-ne l'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de sale fouine !**

**-alors ne m'appelle pas la fouine !** S'énerva légèrement Drago.

**-tu préfères peut être que je t'appelle comment ? Scrout à pétard, Véracrasse, Doxy, Lutin de Cronou…**

Hermione se retrouva sans souffle, après le choc. Drago venait de la plaquer contre un mur pour la faire taire. Il la regardait intensément et férocement. Leurs corps étaient extrêmement proches pour des ennemis. Hermione se sentait inconfortable dans cette étreinte plutôt étrange.

**-en quoi cela te gêne-t-il a ce point de m'accorder UNE danse Granger ?  
>-je te déteste ! et j'ai un petit ami !<br>-tu mens !** répliqua Drago.  
><strong>-comment ça je mens. Tu es miro ou quoi ? Je suis avec Ron depuis la rentrée.<br>-je ne parlais pas de ça.  
>-et de quoi parles-tu ?<br>-tu ne me détestes pas ! **répliqua Drago.

**-c'est pas parce qu'on est obligés et contraints d'ouvrir le bal ensemble qu'on est amis Malfoy.**

**-je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ma petite lionne. **Termina Drago en déposant un baise main sur la main d'Hermione comme un véritable gentleman.

**-GRRRR.**

Hermione partie d'une démarche furibonde. Ce qu'il pouvait la mettre en rage. Depuis le début d'année, il se comportait différemment avec elle, il semblait essayer de la… séduire ? Enfin ça devait être une nouvelle technique d'emmerdage signée Malfoy. Pour l'heure elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des huitièmes années, elle avait besoin de voir son homme. Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle ne pourrait pas être sa cavalière pour le bal. Le pauvre irait tout seul, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse une nouvelle crise de jalousie car cette fois-ci il y avait quand même plus de matière à… que l'histoire du collier de son anniversaire. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle passa le passage gardé par le phoenix.

Elle trouva ses amis installés sur un canapé près de la fenêtre, elle s'affala dessus, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-**qu'il y a-t-il ma puce ?**

Ron s'était considérablement adoucit depuis le match de quiditch que Griffondor avait gagné, alors qu'en début d'année il ne voulait qu'avoir des relations charnelles avec Hermione, il semblait avoir compris l'importance d'attendre pour la jeune fille. La remise en place de la brigade de chic et de choc avait finalement portée ses fruits. Il lui caressa la main pour l'encourager à lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

**-je dois aller au bal avec Malfoy.**

**-quoi ?** s'écria Harry.

**-c'est la tradition, les préfets en chef doivent y aller ensemble !**

**-alors ne te fais pas de mouron ! **la rassura Ron.

**-mais ça ne t'énerve pas ?** demanda-t-elle étonnée que Ron ne soit pas allé tuer Malfoy sur le champ.  
><strong>-c'est une tradition Mione, ce n'est que pour une danse et puis t'en que tu me gardes quelques danses ça me va !<br>-tu es sûr ?  
>-certain !<strong> affirma le rouquin, en l'embrassant tendrement.  
><strong>-mais tu vas aller au bal tout seul !<br>-ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira !**

Du côté des serpentards, Drago affichait un sourire vainqueur ce qui fit immédiatement tilter Pansy.

**-raconte !** attaqua la serpentarde.  
><strong>-te raconter quoi ?<strong> demanda innocemment Drago.  
><strong>-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur.<br>-et bien notre cher directeur oblige Granger à être ma cavalière pour le bal**. Dit-il en se soufflant sur les ongles.  
><strong>-et comment elle a réagit ?<br>-et bien plutôt mal à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de tradition, elle voulait y aller avec la belette, mais Dumbledore lui a gentiment dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je n'ai rien eut besoin de dire, de demander ou de faire, qu'elle sera dans mes bras.  
>-Drago réveille toi, elle ne va pas te tomber dans les bras, elle est amoureuse de Wesley !<strong> s'écria Blaise pour casser la petit bulle de bonheur qui flottait au dessus de la tête de Drago.  
><strong>-oh mais ça viendra ! Je veux ma vengeance pour ce coup de poing en troisième année.<br>-tu as la rancune tenace, ça fait 5 ans il y a prescription ! **s'énerva Pansy.  
><strong>-et puis tu commences à me bassiner avec ta Granger !<strong> rajouta Blaise.  
><strong>-ce. n'est. pas. ma. Granger !<strong>

Quelques jours plus tard, les directeurs de maison affichèrent dans leur salle respective, l'information sur le bal d'Halloween.

_« Chers élèves,  
>Vos préfets en chef vous ont organisé une soirée déguisée pour le bal d'Halloween.<em>

_Le bal est accessible à toutes les années avec des différences d'horaires :  
>* de 19h00 à 23h00 pour les 1°, 2°, 3° et 4° années<br>* de 22h à 3h00 pour les 5°, 6°, 7° et 8° années_

_Passez une bonne soirée.  
>Votre directeur Albus Dumbledore »<em>

Après cette annonce de bal, le mois d'octobre fut le spectateur d'une immense effervescence, la recherche de cavalier ou cavalière occupait toutes les pensées. Les filles prenaient les devant pour avoir le cavalier qu'elles voulaient. [_et oui c'est fini le temps où les filles attendent sagement qu'un homme daigne les inviter au bal. Vive le GIRL POWER lol]_, trois garçons étaient plus harcelés que les autres :

1°) Harry, mais cela ne le changeait pas des autres bals et puis il avait Ginny comme garde du cœur et du corps qui envoyait un sortilège chauve-souris à la moindre approche féminine de son homme.

2°) Drago, lui passait de plus en plus de temps dans la salle de réunion pour échapper aux hordes de filles qui le poursuivaient. Il voyait souvent son homologue faire ses devoirs dans la salle de réunion pour être tranquille. A force de se croiser dans cette salle les deux ennemis apprirent à se supporter. Drago n'appelait plus Hermione par le surnom injurieux de sang-de-bourbe. Mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus.

3°) Et Ron, à cause de sa nouvelle popularité de quelques jours, ne savait pas gérer sa relation avec Hermione et toutes ces belles filles qui lui courraient après. Il savourait cette importance toute nouvelle qu'on lui donnait et délaissait Hermione.

Nous étions mi octobre, à l'heure du repas du soir. Lavande battait tous les records de stratagème pour que Ron passe la soirée du bal d'Halloween avec elle, bien qu'elle sache qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Mais elle avait appris pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione que cette dernière ne pourrait pas aller au bal avec Ron. Lavande était une opportuniste, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de passer la soirée avec le garçon qui lui plaisait.

**-Ron ?** L'interpella Lavande.  
><strong>-hum ?<strong> répondit le concerné la bouche pleine.  
><strong>-tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?<strong>

Hermione s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Elle venait d'apprendre que le liquide pouvait passer par un autre tuyau que celui prévu pour la boisson. Ron ne répondis pas tout de suite, regarda Hermione.

-**euh tu sais Lavande, je pensais y aller seul et voir sur place, alors tu devrais chercher un autre cavalier.  
>-oh… euh… ok pas de problème<strong>. Répondit un peu déçue la jeune fille, déçue mais pas découragée. Il verrait sur place, et bien le soir du bal, il la verra elle, elle et pas une autre.

Hermione venait définitivement de rayer Lavande de sa liste d'amis. Elle ne supportait plus ses papillonnages et regards amoureux sur son petit ami. Hermione observait la scène, elle ressentait de la jalousie et de la tristesse face à Ron qui ne faisait pas spécialement quelque chose pour décourager cette briseuse de couple.

Le soir, après le repas, Hermione se détendait dans la salle de bain, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle faisait une over dose. Ron avait encore réussie à lui fendre un peu plus le cœur. Il était constamment poursuivit par des filles qui voulaient avoir une danse avec le gardien de griffondor. Il se pavanait devant ses filles en chaleur comme un pan faisant la roue et il n'avait pas même essayé de rassurer Hermione sur son amour. Elle commençait à douter de la sincérité de leur relation. Il y avait comme un cheveu dans le potage. Il s'était encore une fois engueuler. Alors Hermione avait bien besoin d'un moment de détente. Quelques minutes après être sortie de la baignoire, elle pensait qu'en fait Ron ne lui avait donné aucun signe de baisse d'amour, il profitait juste un peu de sa nouvelle popularité. Après tout cela faisait quand même 7 ans qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de celui-qui-a-survécut et de la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, comment pouvait-elle être jalouse de son moment de gloire et d'intérêt. Elle avait toujours eut confiance en lui, et ça allait continuer se promit la lionne.

Elle venait de sortir d'un long bain délassant, seulement couverte par une serviette, à l'heure qui lui était réservée. Drago venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il observait Hermione s'appliquer sa crème hydratante. Il était comme hypnotiser par ses gestes délicats d'aller-retour sur sa peau pour faire pénétrer la crème. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle de bain.

**-non attends !** s'écria Drago sans comprendre pourquoi ces mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche et qui révélèrent sa présence à la jeune femme.

Le blond s'avança vers la brune. Il la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle était en colère contre lui d'avoir enfreint leur règlement en se présentant dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle y était encore, mais elle était aussi hypnotisée par ce regard acier. Elle se sentait paralysée.

**-tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, le règlement…  
>-je n'ai jamais aimé les règlements Granger, et encore moins les respecter ! <strong>sa voix lui parut étrangement roque. Serait-il en train de couvé une grippe se demanda-t-il.  
><strong>-mais tu étais d'accord, alors dégage, c'est mon tour dans la salle de bain !<strong> La fureur commençait à prendre possession d'elle, ce garçon l'horripilait.  
><strong>-et si je ne suis pas disposé à sortir de la salle de bain ?<strong> La nargua-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du corps tremblant de la Gryffondor.  
><strong>-très bien, alors c'est moi qui sort ! <strong>répliqua Hermione en essayant de tourner le loquet de la porte, mais la porte resta immobile. Et Drago affichait un sourire machiavélique en secouant la tête de manière négative.  
><strong>-tu n'iras nulle part<strong>.

Ses mains jusqu'alors sur la porte descendirent sur le corps de la belle jeune fille. Son bras droit vient encercler sa taille et la rapprocher de lui, alors que sa main gauche vient caresser les boucles brunes encore humides. Il sentait la respiration de la jeune femme dans ses bras s'accélérer. Son cœur dans sa poitrine généreuse battait plus fort et il ressentait chaque battement frénétique contre son torse musclé. Ill déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de la griffondor. Le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper d'entre ses lèvres le rendit fou et dans un geste pulsionnel il attrapa le cou de sa partenaire et l'embrassa furieusement. Elle répondit avidement à ce baiser. Les choses en entrainant une autre, Hermione passa sa jambe contre la hanche de Drago, il passa sa main le long de sa cuisse pour remonter jusque vers sa féminité. Les gémissements de la griffondor encourageaient le serpentard à aller plus loin. Alors il passait ses doigts sous sa lingerie, les cris d'Hermione ramenèrent Drago à la réalité.

-**Malfoy ! MALFOY !** Le propriétaire de ce nom semblait revenir au moment présent.

Drago compris qu'il venait de fantasmer sur Granger, la-miss-je-sais-tout. Hermione profita de l'étourdissement de Drago pour s'enfuir de la salle de bain. Le parfum des cheveux de la brune l'avait complètement envouté. Il fallait qu'il prenne une bonne douche. Et tant pis pour ce stupide règlement de roulement de la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se réveiller complètement et de refreiner ses ardeurs. Il avait envie de vomir, comment avait-il put ressenti du désir pour Granger. Il entra rapidement dans la douche, et le jet d'eau froide le fit sautiller sur place.

**-Putain ! C'est gelé !** **Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur Granger, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me prenne une douche comme celle-ci ne serait-ce qu'une autre fois !**

Après la douche, Le roi des Serpentards se dirigea dans son royaume, à savoir les cachots. Il avait besoin de parler à ses amis, il croisa Blaise dans la salle commune, ils embarquèrent Pansy au passage direction la salle sur demande pour être tranquille.

**-Bon qu'est ce qui ce passe Drago ! Tu sais que j'ai une vie à part toi, et que j'apprécie moyennement qu'on me sépare de mon mec en pleine séance de bécotage !  
><strong>

Blaise affichait un sourire satisfait. Drago était désespéré de ne toujours pas les voir ensemble, depuis le temps que tous les deux se cherchaient, il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour ne pas s'apercevoir que l'autre avait les même sentiments pour eux, eux en avait pour l'autre _[j'espère que vous avez suivit, parce que là c'est de la phrase de compétition !]_

**-j'ai fantasmé sur Granger ! **annonça de but en blanc Drago.

Blaise semblait comme arrêté _[vous ne savez pas où est le bouton remise en marche par hasard ?] _alors que Pansy ne montra pas un moment d'étonnement.

**-Oh Blaise, ça va, Hermione n'est pas un thon. Elle est plutôt canon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque tant que ça que Drago puisse la trouver désirable.**  
><strong>-Merci beaucoup Pansy pour ton soutient<strong>. Répliqua Drago de mauvaise foi  
><strong>-mais enfin Pansy, c'est Granger !<strong> répondit Blaise comme ci le seul nom d'Hermione expliquait tout.  
><strong>-oui c'est Hermione, notre préfète en chef, homologue de Drago et soit dis en passant une personne que j'apprécie.<br>-depuis quand tu apprécie Hermione ? **demanda Drago très étonné.**  
>- Depuis cet été, on c'est croisée sur le chemin de travers.<strong> **Et puis faut vous réveillez vous les mecs, j'ai fêté son anniversaire il y a deux semaines. **leur raconta Pansy.  
><strong>-on pensait que c'était pour avoir matière pour les emmerder ! <strong>s'écria Drago.  
><strong>-mais..mais… <strong>bugga Blaise.  
><strong>-mais quoi Blaise ? Faut vous réveiller les gars ! Le règne de Voldemort est fini, et les principes de sang purs sont révolus. Il est temps de vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendons. Ouvrez-vous au monde bordel !<strong> S'emporta Pansy, puis elle sortie rejoindre son petit amis pour reprendre leur séance de bécotage laissant ses deux amis complètement abasourdis par ses paroles.

**-Pansy amie avec Granger ?** répéta Blaise qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

**-il faut croire !** répondit Drago absorbé par ses pensées.  
><strong>-arrête de penser à Granger !<strong> s'emporta Blaise, **j'ai l'impression de pouvoir voir dans ta tête.**  
>-<strong>je ne pensais pas à elle !<br>-mais bien sûr, prend moi pour un con !**

Les paroles de Pansy avaient retourné Drago, il avait besoin de réfléchir, il ouvrit une porte avec un point d'interrogation dans la salle sur demande et atterrit dans la salle de réunion des préfets en chef. C'est donc à cela que sert cette porte étrange, c'est un passage entre la salle de réunion et la salle sur demande. Drago était définitivement très content d'être préfet en chef.

**-ah ça a du bon d'être intelligent !** S'extasia le serpentard en s'affalant _[encore]_ sur son canapé fétiche. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une certaine griffondor.

De son côté Hermione tremblait encore de sa « rencontre » avec Drago dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait bien 15 minutes qu'elle était adossée à la porte de sa salle de bain. Elle avait entendu l'eau de la douche se mettre à coulée. Elle imaginait Drago sous l'eau, les cheveux dégoulinants et collés contre la peau de sa nuque. Elle avait très nettement senti son sexe en érection contre son ventre. Cette sensation lui avait provoqué des frissons dans tous le corps, mais pas des sueurs froides comme cela était le cas avec Ron. Non avec Drago cela avait été chaud. Cette proximité de leur deux corps l'avait extrêmement troublée. Ses yeux gris lui avaient donné l'impression d'être importante et désirée. Sa respiration était encore rapide, son cœur ne voulait pas revenir à un rythme correct. Pour se calmer elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse afin de se démêler les cheveux. Une marque rose attira son attention sur son cou. C'était la trace du baiser de Drago. Elle avait bien crut qu'il allait l'embrasser réellement. Il avait eut un regard si brûlant, mais il avait été comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol, et enfila sa nuisette parme et s'avança vers sa fenêtre. Drago, un verre d'eau dans la main regardait l'extérieur depuis le canapé. Tous les deux fixaient les étoiles et la lune, leurs esprits vagabondant on ne sait où…

_A Suivre…_

_Alors la mention pour ce chapitre : Troll ? Optimal ? Décevant ? Efforts exceptionnels ?_

_La relation entre les deux commence à se débloquer, hé, hé. Je sais que je suis longue à les mettre ensemble, mais je ne peux pas les mettre ensemble en trois secondes, il faut d'abord qu'elle se désamourache de Drago, puis qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle aime Drago. Donc c'est LONG. Lol_

_Abracadabra.  
>attrape-reve, votre plume-à-papote préférée. :P<em>

_PS : j'espère avoir DES reviews, parce que je dois avouer que d'avoir si peu de retour sur ma fic ne me donne pas envie de la continuer et de l'améliorer ! J'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et pour le vide._

_(voilà c'était la petite réclame)._


	7. Dure vérité

13/02/2012

_**ALLER UN DEUXIEME DANS LA FOULEE !**_

**Chapitre 7 : Dure vérité.**

En ce lundi matin, les huitièmes années se retrouvèrent en cours de potion avec Sigmund Hobbs.

**-bonjour mes chers étudiants. Aujourd'hui nous travaillerons sur une potion de véritasérum. Et celui ou celle qui fera la potion parfaite pourra garder son flacon.**

L'agitation se fit sentir entre les rangs d'élèves. Neville ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il espérait juste de ne pas faire de catastrophe. Hermione partie chercher ses ingrédients dans la grande armoire au fond de la classe puis pris place devant son chaudron et commença à suivre la recette. Deux étudiants étaient particulièrement intéressés par l'opportunité d'avoir cette potion. Ron voulait absolument réussir sa potion, pour empêcher Hermione de la gagner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en serve sur lui, il avait bien trop de choses qu'il voulait garder caché, et ne surtout pas lui révéler. Drago voulait la réussir pour connaitre tous les secrets de notre préfète, cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus et il voulait avoir des réponses.

Hermione s'afférait sur sa potion, elle ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait déjà faite, mais là la potion n'avait pas la bonne couleur, pourtant elle avait mis tout et dans les bonnes proportions. Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu c'est que Ron jetait ça et là des ingrédients au hasard dans le chaudron de la préfète. Drago ayant vu le manège de Ron, s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le chaudron d'Hermione d'explose. Sa potion était terminée, il attendait, se préparant à tirer Hermione de son chaudron au moindre signes d'explosions, puisque ce con de Wesley était prêt à blessé sa soit disant petite amie pour gagner cette potion. « pathétique » pensa-t-il.

Ce qui devait se produire se produisit, le chaudron d'Hermione explosa, Drago eut juste le temps d'attraper Hermione par la taille pour l'éloigner des projections brûlantes.

**-que c'est-il passé ?** demanda le professeur Sigmund visiblement inquiet quand il releva les yeux et vit Hermione blottit dans les bras de Malfoy et son chaudron jetant des étincelles vertes fluo.  
><strong>-vous allez bien miss Granger ?<strong>

Hermione ne put répondre, elle était prise d'une crise de larme, elle avait été tellement surprise par l'explosion.

**-elle va bien professeur, elle est sous le choc.** Répondit Drago, tout avec Hermione contre son torse.  
><strong>-tu vas la lâcher espèce de serpent !<strong> s'écria Ron.  
><strong>-tu pourrais me remercier la belette, j'ai quand même sauvé ta chérie d'une brûlure certaine.<br>-cela suffit ! Retournez tous à vos places. Je vais inspecter vos potions.** Trancha le professeur Hobbs en couvant Hermione du regard. Il passa devant chaque chaudron, regarda leur couleur, leur texture et trempa un papier test pour vérifier le pH. Puis le verdict tomba.  
><strong>-Mr Malfoy je vous félicite, votre potion est parfaite, vous pouvez donc en prendre un flacon.<br>-merci professeur.**

Hermione était déçue, elle aurait tellement voulu gagner cette potion. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle voulait connaître la vérité sur les sentiments de Ron pour elle. Elle sentait que tout n'était pas comme avant, mais elle l'aimait et ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle avait besoin de lui et de son amour, mais surtout elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité. Ces espoirs partaient donc en fumée en même temps que Drago plongeait son flacon dans son chaudron. Ron était quand à lui rassuré que ce ne fut pas Hermione qui remporta la potion. Il avait peur des questions qu'elle aurait pu lui poser.

_Flash black_

Nous sommes de nouveau à la fin du premier match qui avait opposé Griffondor et Serpentard. En descendant sur le sol, les membres de l'équipe griffondor étaient acclamés comme des héros, et particulièrement Ron. Ses groupies s'étaient attroupées autour de lui comme une forteresse infranchissable. Il aperçut vaguement Hermione essayer de se faire un passage dans cet attroupement, mais son attention était dirigée vers Lavande qui ouvrait son décolté et lui tendait un stylo.

**-tu pourrais me faire un autographe Ron ?** demanda faussement innocente la garce.  
><strong>-euh oui… bien sûr.<strong> Ron pris le stylo indélébile et signa son prénom sur la naissance de la poitrine de Lavande, caché des yeux des autres pas l'attroupement des filles qui l'admiraient et faisait office de paravent.  
><strong>-tu as été magnifique Ron, si fort, si puissant, un véritable dieu du Quiditch.<strong> Le complimenta Lavande.  
><strong>-aller tout le monde retourne au château !<strong> hurla la voix de Mac Gonagale dans l'amplificateur de voix.

Les élèves se dissipèrent peu à peu du terrain de quiditch pour retourner au chaud. Lavande profita de cette agitation pour prendre Ron par la main en lui disant **« suis-moi »** et l'entrainer à l'écart d'yeux indiscrets. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite, vers la cabane à balais derrière la volière.

**-Ron j'ai envie de toi**. Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps de Ron. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, passa ses mains contre son torse.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais je pourrais combler tous tes désirs. Je suis plutôt douée.<strong> En disant cela elle passa sa langue rappeuse sur le cou encore couvert de transpiration du jeune homme. Le désir monta instantanément dans le caleçon de ce dernier. Il attrapa la jeune griffondor par ses grosses fesses flasques et la déposa sur un placard poussiéreux et couvert de pailles de balais usagés. Il la regardait avec des yeux noirs. Leur baisers étaient plus proches des morsures. Enfin Ron allait pouvoir assouvir ses envies. Après tout qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire que ce soit avec Hermione ou avec une autre. C'était la même chose : un homme, une femme et des attributs qui s'emboitent. Ron avait une vision très limitée des relations sexuelles, pour lui s'était mécanique, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de l'amour dans cette situation. Quand il pénétra Lavande il ne prit même pas le temps de savourer cette sensation de chaleur, la sensation d'être vraiment très proche d'une personne. Il ne pensait qu'à assouvir son plaisir, oubliant Lavande et ses cris trop forts et trop faux. Ils baisèrent ensemble pendant 3 minutes top chrono. Lavande était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir eut Ron avant toutes les autres et surtout avant Hermione. Elle savait que le meilleur moyen de s'accrocher un mec était d'être sa première.

Après que l'excitation fut retombée, Ron observa le corps de Lavande à moitié dévêtue, décoiffée, elle lui souriait avec des lèvres trop grosses, trop rouges, trop gonflées. Il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais aucune voix dans sa tête ne le réprimandait. Il se sentait enfin homme. Mais qu'allait-il dire aux autres et à Hermione ? Il l'aimait non ? Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-**ça peut rester secret si tu veux ?** lui proposa Lavande, ayant son plan déjà bien programmé.  
><strong>-je…je… je suis…<strong>  
><strong>-je sais tu es avec Hermione. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de recommencer ce que nous avons fait à l'instant.<br>-je vais lui dire qu'entre elle et moi c'est terminé.  
>-non surtout pas !<br>-pourquoi ?** demanda le griffondor perdu.  
><strong>-Garde Hermione en petite amie officielle, comme ça nous serons tranquilles pour notre petite aventure. Elle ne se doutera jamais de rien. Après tout<strong>, Lavande s'approcha de Ron, et lui effleura le sexe**, l'interdit c'est plus excitant, non ?** Ron hoche vigoureusement de la tête. **Alors pourquoi arrêter**. Elle lui attrapa fortement son sexe et l'embrassa avec force. Ron fut complètement soumis à la volonté de Lavande, mais il devait avouer qu'une relation secrète l'excitait énormément et pour le prouver à Lavande il la pris sur le champ, sans aucun préambule, parce qu'il avait envie et c'est tout. Lavande eut un sourire satisfait, Hermione allait souffrir…

_Fin flash back_

Le bal d'Halloween arriva bien vite. Tout Poudlard était agité. Les 5°, 6°, 7° et 8° années arrivèrent dans la salle, les autres élèves étaient sur la fin du leur. Drago et Hermione étaient méconnaissables. En un an il avait bien changé, il n'était plus le petit blond arrogant de première année qui n'avait pas supporté que le grand Harry Potter refuse sa poignée de main et son amitié au profil de celle d'un Weasley, un traitre à son sang comme les appelait son père. Ce soir il n'était plus Drago, il était un mystérieux pirate, courant au devant d'une superbe amazone. Il était un adolescent normal qui voulait profiter de son bal pour séduire.

Beaucoup de filles étaient déguisées en princesses, les nées moldues avaient craqué pour des déguisements de leur princesse de leur conte favoris. Poudlard voyait donc prendre vie sous ses centaines d'étoiles artificielles et des ses dizaines de bougies flottantes, Cendrillon, Ariel, Jasmine, Blanche-neige, Aurore, Juliette, Belle, Mulan, Mégara. Quand Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle, elle cru être tombée en plein dessin animé moldu, les garçons de Poudlard eurent la bouche à la Tex Avery_. [quand on fait dans le dessin animé, il faut savoir assumer et aller jusqu'au bout]_. Drago avait instantanément reconnu la belle préfète qui pour l'occasion s'était teint les cheveux en noir ébène, avec de belles ondulations. Des tatouages ressortaient sur son omoplate droite (un yin-yang entouré sur la partie peau de rayons de soleil) et sa cheville gauche (une branche le lierre qui s'enroulait autour de sa cheville). Tous les garçons cherchaient à savoir s'ils étaient vrais ou magiques. Drago fusillait du regard quiconque regardait un peu trop Hermione, mais il est vrai que lui aussi se demandait si ses tatouages étaient vrais, il essayait de se rappeler lorsqu'il l'avait surprise dans la salle de bain si elle les avait ou pas. Elle portait une armure en cuire marron très ajustée, un haut moulant sa poitrine. _[si vous connaissez légende of the seeker, et bien Hermione est habillé comme Kalhan, sa longue veste blanche avec de sous sa combinaison en cuir noir_]. Drago était en admiration devant la plastique de la lionne et il devait avouer que Pansy avait raison quand elle disait qu'Hermione était canon et désirable.

**-Je demanderai à Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal. **S'exclama la voix du directeur.

Drago rejoignit Hermione en lui tendant la main, qu'elle accepta. Et les préfets en chef allèrent jusqu'au centre de la piste, et commencèrent à danser la valse. La longue veste blanche d'Hermione virevoltait autour de ses jambes moulées dans le pantalon en cuir noir inséré dans des bottes lassées. Les deux préfets étaient très bien assortis. Ron fulminait, comment Drago pouvait-il toucher impunément SA copine, alors que lui-même n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin que le baiser avec elle ? Bien sur Drago ne faisait pas l'amour avec Hermione, mais c'était quand même leur ennemi et il était plus près d'Hermione que lui. Il observa un moment le couple et perdit patience, il invita Lavande à danser, cette fille n'était vraiment pas farouche. Il la colla le plus possible, elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione il détourna le sien et fixa Lavande avec des yeux qu'ils adressaient normalement à Hermione. Cette dernière eut un pincement au cœur, elle savait bien que Ron prendrait mal sa danse avec Malfoy, et que sa réaction mature quand elle lui avait annoncé n'était qu'une bombe à retardement. Ron se vengeait en étant venu avec Lavande au Bal pour blesser Hermione, comme elle l'avait blessé, bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien.

Elle détourna le regard de ce couple et regarda Malfoy, qui la fixait avec des yeux plutôt doux. Ce qui déstabilisa fortement la brune. La musique finie, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte du beau blond et parti se servir un verre. Ginny la rejoignit peu de temps après.

-**Je suis désolée Mione !  
>-pour quoi ?<br>-pour ça !** répondit la rouquine en désignant Ron et Lavande ensemble. Lavande se collait au torse de Ron, comme une moule à son rocher.

-**oh ce n'est pas grave, il faut bien que Ron s'amuse aussi !** répondit la brunette pour donner le change. Alors que Lavande embrassait Ron dans le cou pour y laisser une grosse marque rouge de rouge à lèvre bon marché avec en prime un suçon horrible de la forme d'un scrout à pétard.  
>-<strong>Hermione, je te connais ! <strong>Hermione vida d'une traite sonverre pour ne pas avoir à répondre.**  
>-excuse moi Wesleytte, je t'empreinte Hermione, pour nos devoirs de préfets en chef.<strong>

Hermione fut si surprise que Drago l'appelle par son prénom qu'elle se laissa entrainer pour une nouvelle danse.

**-je n'ai pas rêvé, Malfoy vient bien d'appeler Hermione par son prénom**. Ginny n'en revenait pas. Le serpentard devait tramer quelque chose et elle était bien décidée à trouver quoi.

**-tu n'as pas vu Mione ?** demanda Ron qui venait d'arrivé à la buvette, les yeux brillant.

**-elle danse avec Malfoy ! **répondit du tac au tac la rouquine en s'éloigna de son frère. Il la dégoutait. Ron commença à se servir un verre, puis deux, puis trois verres de Whisky Pur-feu. Il était bien joyeux quand Lavande le rejoignit.

**-tu viens danser ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

Le roux suivit la blonde avec les yeux légèrement vitreux. Sous le regard désespéré de la rouquine. Finalement Ginny ferait-elle mieux de surveillé son frère, que Drago qui lui donnait le sourire à Hermione. Le couple de préfet-en-chef était en effet entrain de rire de bon cœur ensemble, surement à une blague de Drago. Ce jeune homme peut être charmant et drôle conclut Ginny.

Hermione pensait à Ron, elle était légèrement jalouse qu'il soit allé au bal avec Lavande, mais elle essayait de se persuader de sa confiance en lui et en leur amour, sauf que la soirée révéla bien des choses inattendues à ses yeux. Elle était allée s'assoir après avoir accordé plusieurs danses à Malfoy et quelques unes à Harry. Ron ne vint pas une fois la voir, ni pour lui parler, ni pour la faire danser. Il lui avait pourtant demandé de lui garder des danses pour lui. Ensuite il semblait ENORMEMENT s'amuser avec cette Lavande, qui « avait été assez gentille » selon ses mots, pour accepter de venir avec lui, sachant qu'il avait une copine. Tu parles Lavande était amoureuse de Ron, elle avait pris cette opportunité pour évincer Hermione. Et puis elle avait sortie toute la panoplie de la fille parfaite et pas compliquée. Elle parlait de quiditch, approuvait et admirait Ron dans tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Elle le plaçait sur un pied d'éstale. Ron n'avait pas su y résister, lui qui avait tant besoin de reconnaissance, d'être aimé et admirer. En Lavande il trouvait la parfaite groupie. Et puis depuis qu'il avait arrêté tout les buts au dernier match contre Serdaigle, Ron se retrouvait avec un petit groupe de fan qui était dirigé par Lavande, avec la règle absolue de regarder mais de ne pas toucher. Hermione ne s'était jamais inquiétée de ce petit groupe, pensant que Ron n'était pas comme tous ces hommes avides de reconnaissance féminine. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'était trompée. En plus Lavande avait bien mis tous ses atouts en valeurs, en ne laissant rien de côté pour séduire le gardien de Griffondor.

Hermione venait de terminer sa cinquième danse avec Drago, ils s'entendaient mieux depuis quelque temps. Ron ne le supportait pas, elle essayait donc de lui imposer le moins possible, mais ce soir elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Après la danse elle s'était dirigée vers le lac pour prendre un peu l'air, la brise fraiche de l'hiver lui fait un bien fou sur ses joues rosies par la danse et la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Quand elle se retourna pour rentrer, elle vit un couple s'éclipser de la grande salle, ils semblaient très amoureux et leurs intentions pour la fin de soirée ne semblaient pas être de jouer au scrabble. Elle regagna la grande salle à la recherche de son petit ami, elle voulait au moins danser un slow avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, elle ne le trouvait pas du regard.

Ginny avait vu toute la scène, elle avait vu ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie et la prise à part.  
><strong>- Ginny, tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ?<br>-si ! mais avant que je te dise où il est, vient avec moi il faut que je te parle.  
>-mais, je…<br>-ne discute pas, viens avec moi.** Ginny entraina Hermione dans un coin de la pièce et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise.  
>-<strong>Hermione, ce que je vais te dire risque de te faire de la peine, mais je ne peux pas laisser faire une telle chose, il a déjà passé son quota d'excuses.<br>-qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ? Tu commence à m'inquiéter.  
>-Mione,<strong> commença la rouquine, **Ron est un salop !  
>-pourquoi dis…<br>-laisse moi finir. Il est parti avec Lavande**.  
>Hermione affichait un regard perdu, son cerveau avait déjà compris où Ginny voulait en venir, mais son cœur refusait de l'accepter ou même de l'envisager.<br>-**ma** **belle, Ron te trompe, il est parti s'offrir une folle nuit avec Lavande, parce qu'avec toi il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Ce sont ses propres mots.  
><strong>-**c'est** **une blague Ginny, tu fais ça pour te venger du fait que j'ai dansé avec Harry**. **Ron a changé, il ne veut plus de sexe, il…il… Il m'aime. je… il… ** Hermione ne voulait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas croire que l'homme à qui elle avait donné son cœur pouvait le piétiner ainsi pour une histoire de cul et de couilles. C'était impossible, pas Ron, il n'était pas comme tout ces garçons obsédés par le sexe.  
><strong>-écoute Mione, ça me dégoute de devoir te dire cela, mais je ne veux pas que tu passes pour la cocu de Poudlard, je ne veux pas que mon frère te fasse encore plus de mal. Le connaissant je sais qu'il serait près à tout nier pour te garder.<br>-Hermione !** s'écria Harry, le meilleur ami de la fille se précipita vers elle, il venait de croiser son meilleur ami goulument attaché à la bouche d'une autre. **Ça va ?**  
>-<strong>ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais bien. Ginny vient de me dire que Ron me trompe en ce moment, que je suis cocu depuis plusieurs jours déjà depuis semble-t-il le match de Quitditch puisque c'est à cette période qu'il a arrêté de me presser. J'en déduis que cela fait en réalité un mois que je suis la plus grosse cocu de Poudlard. Il a dû se taper ton son club de groupie. L'homme que j'aimais et que je pensais différent est comme tous ces cons, mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma vie amoureuse est juste en train de partir en fumée.<br>-Hermione je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état.  
>-ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je ne veux juste pas m'écrouler ici. Allez vous amusez, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.<br>-laisse-moi venir avec toi.  
>-non c'est bon Ginny, je veux être un peu seule.<strong>

Ginny et Harry s'éloignèrent voyant que leur amie avait besoin d'être seule, seule pour pleurer.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait suivit toute la scène, il avait vu Hermione sortir pour prendre l'air, et ce con de Wesley céder aux avances pas très subtiles de Lavande. Pas très discret ce con. Et puis il avait vu Hermione croiser ce couple sans le reconnaitre, et il avait vu Ginny tout lui raconter. Connaissant un minimum Granger avec ces rondes et ces devoirs de préfets, sa réaction n'était pas normale. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Je sais c'est bizarre un Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour Granger, mais au fil des semaines ils avaient appris à se connaitre et Drago avait appris à apprécier Hermione pour qui elle était une jeune fille studieuse, mais avec plein d'humour, de répartie, un tempérament de feu, un physique très agréable, et des yeux magnifiques, bref il s'était attaché à elle. En ce moment elle se dirigeait vers le lac, il la suivit…

_A Suivre…_

_Surprise ! surprise ! que va-t-il se passer ? mystère ? mystère ?..._

_Je crois que j'ai un problème, ohh j'ai un problèmeeeeee. Je crois être atteinte de péroquettite (= maladie qui vous pousse à répéter tout deux fois)._

_Bye bye._

_Attrape-reve._


	8. Le saule pleureur

06/08/2011

_ALLER ENCORE UN AUTRE ! J'ai décidé de tout mettre mes chapitres écrits d'un coup !_

**Chapitre 8 : Le saule pleureur**

Il la suivit…

Pour un mois d'automne la nuit était encore agréable. Des vestiges de brises d'été réchauffaient encore l'air du soir. Il observa un instant les étoiles. Cette soirée était vraiment magnifique.

Hermione était assise au pied d'un saule pleureur, ses branches tombantes la cachaient partiellement des yeux extérieurs. Drago franchit cette barrière naturelle pour s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient vides, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient de ses paupières. La voir comme cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il avait envie d'aller massacrer ce Wesley pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Mais il ne fit rien, il ne parla pas, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et la serra doucement. Il regardait leurs doigts entrelacés. Sa peau était douce. Hermione posa sa joue sur l'épaule du serpentard et inspira une langue bouffée d'air. Ils restèrent le reste de la soirée dans cette position. La musique du bal leur parvenait en sourdine comme le souffle du vent. Drago ne se rappelait pas être resté si silencieux pendant aussi longtemps et se sentir si bien.

Les pensées d'Hermione étaient chaotiques, elle pensait à tout et n'importe quoi concernant Ron. Elle revoyait leur premier baiser lors de la bataille finale, leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express et sa tâche noire sur le nez, leurs aventures souvent dangereuses : le filet du diable, les cerveaux du ministère, l'empoisonnement de Ron ave l'hydromel destiné à Dumbledore, les mangemorts, leur recherche des horcruxes, etc. Elle le revoyait lui sourire après qu'elle l'ait aidé pour un devoir. Elle revoyait aussi leurs disputes, leur moment de brouille où ils ne se parlaient plus, le nombre de fois incalculables où Harry avait fait l'intermédiaire entre eux deux, et puis sa crise pour le collier de son anniversaire, sa jalousie maladive, son obsession pour le sexe… Tout ça lui défilait dans la tête sans cohérence ni ordre précis. Drago à côté ne pensait à rien, il se laissait envouter par le parfum des cheveux d'Hermione. Jamais il n'avait pu être aussi prêt d'elle. Cela lui provoquait d'étranges sensations. Il aimait ça, il aimait que la griffondor s'appui sur lui. Il aimait qu'elle ait assez confiance en lui pour l'accepter à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était mal et si vulnérable. Ils profitaient de la présence l'un de l'autre dans un silence agréable et réconfortant.

Après un temps que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pu définir, Hermione se redressa, embrassa la joue du serpentard si furtivement qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Merci.** Lui dit-elle pleine de gratitude.

Drago était mal à l'aise, il ne savait que répondre, peu habitué à ce genre de situation, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione était déjà partie. Sa veste blanche flottante derrière elle. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui avait dit merci, il n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Il avait juste été présent. Il sentait qu'une chose maintenant le liait à Hermione, mais il ne connaissait pas encore la nature de ce lien. Pour l'heure il avait volé quelques minutes d'insouciance au monde. Il avait volé quelques minutes de tendresse, de douceur et de réconfort à l'abri derrière cet arbre. Dorénavant il aurait une tendresse toute particulière pour les saules pleureurs. Cet arbre serait le gardien de cet instant.

Hermione ne retourna pas au bal, elle alla directement dans sa chambre.

**-vous sentez-vous bien Hermione ?** demanda visiblement inquiète la femme du tableau.  
><strong>-ça va Eleanor, je suis juste un peu fatiguée<strong>.  
><strong>-non il y a plus que de la fatigue. Dites moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé.<br>-d'accord, aubépine.**

Le tableau de la femme pivota, quand il se referma, la femme était de dos et parlait à la propriétaire de la chambre.

**-qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon enfant ?** demanda Eleanor avec une voix maternelle, ce ton encourageant et réconfortant.  
><strong>-Ron… je… je… <strong>**Ron me trompe**. Eclata en sanglot Hermione.  
><strong>-oh ma pauvre enfant.<strong> Elle avait eut raison de ce méfier de ce jeune homme cela faisait deux fois qu'il faisait pleurer Hermione.

Eleanor était si peinée pour sa jeune protégée. Elle était enfermée dans ce tableau et ne pouvait l'aider. Alors se produisit une chose extraordinaire, même pour Poudlard. Eleanor sortie du tableau pour prendre dans ses bras notre Hermione effondrée de chagrin.

**-co…comment êtes vous sortie du tableau ?** réussit à dire Hermione entre deux sanglots.  
><strong>-c'est une bien longue histoire Hermione, je vous la raconterais mais d'abord séchez moi ces larmes. <strong>

Cela pris un peu de temps pour qu'Hermione cesse de pleurer. Les deux femmes étaient assises sur le lit, Eleanor avait ses bras autour d'Hermione dans un geste très clair de protection maternelle.

**-comment êtes vous sortie du tableau ? **demanda Hermione.

Eleanor sourit malicieusement.

**-vous voulez vraiment tout savoir. Et bien je vais t'expliquer ma petite Hermione. Je suis ton ancêtre.**

**-Pardon ?  
>-tu as bien entendu, je suis ton arrière arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière- … -grand-mère.<br>-et comment avez-vous pu vous matérialiser ?  
>-je ne sais pas exactement, mais te voir si triste, et sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne sais pas. J'ai désiré sortir du cadre et voilà ! Je suppose que cela dois marcher un peu comme pour les génies. Poudlard est plein de surprise ! Maintenant reposes toi, je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouves les bras de Morphée. <strong>

Hermione s'allongea, enfouissant tendrement sa tête dans l'oreiller de plume d'oie. Eleanor borda Hermione comme elle le faisait avec sa propre fille. Et l'embrassa sur le front, un geste extrêmement maternelle. Hermione eut un bref sourire et s'endormie. Son sommeil, cette nuit là fut peuplé de cauchemars qui étaient en fait la réalité. Elle voyait Ron embrasser à pleine bouche Lavande, puis ils la regardaient en se riant d'elle. Lui jetant leur venin à la figure. Puis leurs visages sur mettaient à tourner comme dans un kaléidoscope. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un homme puisse l'aimer ? Elle, la miss-je-sais-tout agaçante et sans saveurs. Les larmes inondèrent son visage une grande partie de la nuit. Le petit cristal vert à son cou avait perdu son éclat et se blottit contre la peau de sa poitrine.

Durant son sommeil Eleanor retrouva sa place dans le tableau, comme une fumée floue qui retournerait à la source du feu et s'étendrait en un pop. Une fois totalement réinitialisée dans son tableau, Eleanor put rejoindre un autre de ses tableaux, celui présent chez les Garden (nom de jeune fille de Katelyn et Sophine les mères respectives d'Hermione et Gabrielle). Eleanor était dans un paysage bucolique, une forêt en arrière plan, faisait ressortir le lac de Brocéliande en avant plan, un véritable paysage de conte de fées et de forêt enchantée. Elle observa la pièce où son tableau était accroché, c'était une bibliothèque. Elle était face à des centaines de livres, mais personne ne semblait présent dans la demeure.

**- Sophine ? SOPHINE ?**  
><strong>-oui ?<strong> répondit la dernière en entrant dans la bibliothèque, **que se passe-t-il Eleanor, un problème avec ma nièce ?**  
><strong>-effectivement, je crains que notre chère Hermione soit mal entourée.<br>-que voulez vous dire par là ?** demanda la tante d'Hermione très inquiète pour sa nièce.  
><strong>-Je ne sais pas encore sûr et je ne voudrais pas m'avancer et former des fausses accusations, mais je ressens et vois des choses étranges à Poudlard.<br>-des choses ? Quelles sortes de choses ?  
>-de la magie noire.<br>-que puis-je faire pour vous aider !** **  
>-demandez à Gabrielle d'essayer d'en voir plus, pour l'instant elle seule peut nous éclairer ! <strong>répondit la première des Garden avant de retourner dans son tableau devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient au petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Il fallut beaucoup de courage à Hermione pour se décider à descendre déjeuner avec ses amis. Elle aurait voulut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir. Mais Eleanor l'avait convaincue qu'il fallait continuer à vivre et ne pas se laisser abattre pour un garçon qui n'en valait pas la peine. Hermione avait rit quand la dame blanche avait prononcé ses mots, cela semblait tellement incongru dans sa bouche. Quand Hermione fut devant les grandes portes, une tornade rousse lui fonça dessus en la serrant dans ses bras.

**-ça va Mione ?**

Pour toute réponse la dite Mione lui offrit un maigre sourire. Ginny lui prit la main et elles allèrent s'assoir à la table des serdaigles aux côté de Luna. A la table des Griffondor, Harry observait la scène d'un regard triste, mais Ron lui semblait ne rien comprendre.

**-Harry tu sais pourquoi Ginny et Mione sont allées vers Luna ?** demanda Ron

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Ron puisse lui poser cette question, alors il préféra ne pas répondre. Il venait de tromper Hermione et il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'elle vienne tout sourire pour l'embrasser ? S'il croyait vraiment qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien c'est que son meilleur ami était beaucoup plus con qu'il ne le pensait. A la table des serpentards, Drago observait Hermione avec des yeux tristes. La voir malheureuse lui faisait du mal. C'était la première fois qu'il était attristé pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il avait envie de démolir ce Wesley, mais sa bonne éducation le lui interdisait. Hermione avait le visage baissé sur son bol de céréales, alors que Lavande rayonnait de bonheur. Ce n'était pas à Hermione d'être dans cette état, ce n'était pas elle la fautive, elle n'était que la victime de la manipulation d'une vipère (Lavande) et d'un porc (Ron). Lavande venait de s'assoir au côté de Ron, sous les regards meurtriers de Harry. Et Ginny qui faisait tout pour empêcher Hermione de se retourner et de voir la scène : Lavande qui minaudait devant Ron, caressant ses cheveux et papillonnant des yeux.

**-cette fille est une véritable garce !** murmura Drago.  
><strong>-du calme Drago !<strong> essaya de le calmer Pansy. **Bien que tu ais raison.** Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que son meilleur ami était attiré par Hermione. Elle était la seule fille que Drago respectait, malgré le fait qu'il l'appelle sang-de-bourbe (car cela était à cause de la pression paternelle). Pansy savait que Drago éprouvait quelques sentiments pour Hermione. Il fallait juste qu'il accepte de les ressentir.

Blaise se leva et tendit son verre de jus de citrouille vers le couple de con à la table des griffondors.

**-je souhaiterais porter un toast !** tous les élèves le regardèrent, puis suivant son regard il regardèrent Ron et Pansy. **Au nouveau couple de Poudlard !** Lavande sourit de plus belle. Drago et Pansy regardèrent Blaise avec des yeux noirs. **Puissiez-vous faire de beaux petits porcins avec le couple de porcs que vous faites.** Lavande s'étrangla avec son jus de fruit, Ron resta figé sur place, Blaise vida son verre d'un traite, Drago et Pansy crièrent « amen », tous les élèves de Poudlard éclatèrent de rire en levant leur verre face au couple porcin et Hermione laissa échapper une larme.

Durant toute la journée, Ron avait essayé de parler à Hermione, mais à chaque fois elle fuyait, ou bien Drago ou Pansy était avec elle. Les serpentards avaient bien compris que Ron n'oserait pas parler à Hermione devant eux, et ils savaient qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui parler aujourd'hui. Drago voulait tout faire pour la protéger. Pourtant le soir dans la salle commune des huitièmes années Ron réussi à trouver un moment. Hermione était allé dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à affronter Ron.

**-Hermione ! Hermione !** appela Ron de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. **Et vous laissez moi entrer bordel de merde !** S'énerva le roux sur Eleanor.  
><strong>-vous rêvez jeune homme !<br>-qui êtes vous pour choisir à la place de votre maîtresse ?  
>-je suis sa gardienne ! et vos qui êtes vous pour OSER venir seulement lui adresser la parole après ce que vous lui avez fait.<br>-mais c'est de ça que je suis venu lui parler ! OUVREZ-MOI BORDEL !  
>-Certainement pas petit malotru, en plus d'être infidèle vous êtes vulgaire et grossier. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je bouge d'un pouce.<br>-HERMIONE ! OUVRE ! Bordel Hermione OUVRE ! Je veux te parler ! **Ron tambourinait le tableau.

Drago alerté par les braillements « discrets » de la belette, sortit de sa chambre.

**-non mais tu vas te calmer la belette, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on est le soir, y'en a qui voudrait être au calme. **Ron fit complètement abstraction de la remarque de Malfoy.  
>-<strong>OUVRE !<br>-tu vas la laisser tranquille !  
>-mêle toi de se qui te regarde le décoloré !<br>-elle ne t'ouvrira pas.**

Dans sa chambre Hermione entendait les hurlements de Ron, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Puis la voix de Drago lui donna du courage, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule face à Ron. Elle décida donc de sortir pour l'affrontement. Le portrait d'Eleanor pivota légèrement. Ron offrit un regard méprisant et victorieux à Malfoy.

**-qu'est ce que tu veux Ronald ?** demanda une Hermione vraiment très mal, ses cheveux étaient dans un affreux état, son visage rouge de larme et de colère.  
><strong>-entrer !<br>-pourquoi faire ?  
>-je voudrais te parler.<br>-tu peux me parler ici !** répliqua la jeune femme.

Drago sourit. Ron voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer décida de lui parler sur le pas de sa porte.

**-je voulais m'expliquer pour hier soir.  
>-tu veux m'expliquer comment tu m'as trompé avec Lavande ? non merci je me passerais des détails de votre nuit de folie.<strong> Hermione essayait d'être forte, inflexible et ironique, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer et ça Drago le voyait bien.  
><strong>-j'étais saoul. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas moi-même.<br>-tu te fous de moi, tu mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool ?** s'emporta Hermione, elle s'était attendue à toutes les excuses, mais pas à une aussi simple. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui dise que lavande lui avait fait boire un filtre d'amour, ou bien qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un Impérium. Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas aider le roux. **Ron tu m'avais promis de ne plus me faire de mal, tu n'as aucune parole, alors pourquoi je croirais tes excuses. Ta parole n'a plus aucune valeur pour moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu te fou de moi depuis le début.  
>-non je ne me fou pas de toi. J'étais complètement bourré, excuse moi !<br>-non, mais je n'y crois pas tu oses lui demander pardon et penser que tu va t'en sortir comme ça ! **s'exclama une voix connue.

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione, elle se mit légèrement devant elle.

**-tu vas bien m'écouter Ronald Billius Wesley. **La cadette appuya chaque nom en enfonçan son index dans le torse du roux.** Tu es un salop, je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour de toi, mais tu es un salop. Hermione t'aime depuis la première année et toi dès que tu es avec elle tu la trompe avec la première pétasse venue qui a chaud sous la jupe, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête. Tu avais la fille la plus merveilleuse de tout Poudlard mais ça ne te suffit pas ! Pour du sexe tu as trahit une des personnes les plus importantes pour toi, enfin JE croyais qu'Hermione comptait pour toi**. Ron essaye de parler mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps.** Tu me déçois à un point dont tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Quand maman apprendra ce que tu viens de faire, je peux te jurer que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Parce que je vais lui dire, je veux que notre mère sache combien son dernier fils est un con. Sans compter les menaces de Gabrielle ! Tu sais Gaby, la petite blonde, la cousine hyper protectrice de Hermione qui a réussit à se mettre tous les elfes de maisons de son côté pour te priver de desserts, à ta place j'aurais peur. J'espère que tu t'en prendras plein la gueule. Espèce de …**

Pendant que la petite Wesley engueulait son frère, Hermione était retournée s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drago était retourné dans sa chambre, il passa par la salle de bain. Il toqua doucement sur le bois et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

**-Hermione ?**

Elle était en train de pleurer, assise sur sa fenêtre. Recroqueviller sur elle-même, son front reposant sur ses genoux, ses larmes humidifiant son jean. Elle écoutait la pluie tombée dehors. Drago déposa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa tendrement.

**-ne pleure pas Hermione. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.**

La griffondor ne répondit rien, mais serra fort le torse du garçon comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils entendaient Ginny continuer à engueuler son frère et de lui donner tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient. Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à l'affrontement « fraternel ».

**-Ah Harry ! Essaye de lui faire entendre raison, elle me traite de tous les noms !** s'écria le roux en voyant son meilleur ami arriver. Il était sûr qu'il prendrait sa défense. Harry ignora son meilleur ami, se plaça à côté de sa petite amie, faisant barrage pour protéger la porte de sa meilleure amie.  
><strong>-ne compte pas sûr moi pour t'aider sur ce coup là Ron, ce que tu as fait à Mione est indéfendable. Si je dois choisir un côté ce ne sera pas le tient. Alors je te conseil de ne pas me demander de prendre parti. Aller viens Ginny, laissons le seul.<strong>

Harry déposa son bras sur les épaules de sa petite amie pour la calmer et l'entrainer avec lui. Le couple parti, laissant Ron comme un con devant la porte de son ex-copine et peut être aussi ex-meilleure-amie. Il resta planté devant la porte l'air ébahis. Venait-il de tout perdre ? Lavande avait espionné la scène. Voyant Ron passer et se diriger vers sa chambre, elle sortie de la sienne.

**-ça va Ron ?  
>-oh toi la fermes c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là !<br>-ma faute, tu as répondu à mes avances je te signale. Si tu étais si amoureux d'Hermione que tout le monde le dit, tu n'aurais pas passé le bal avec moi, au lieu d'être avec elle.  
>-tu dis n'importe quoi ! <strong>s'énerva Ron, en saisissant Lavande à la gorge.  
><strong>-lâche-moi ! tu me fais mal ! tu n'as plus que moi, Ron. Tout le monde va te tourner le dos. <strong>Ron desserra un peu son étreinte.** Les trois personnes les plus importantes pour toi t'ont laissé tombé : Hermione, ta petite amie, Ginny, ta sœur et Harry, ton meilleur ami. Bientôt tout le reste de l'école va suivre : Neville, Luna, tous les huitièmes années, après ce sera tous les élèves, puis les professeurs. Tu n'as plus que moi, Ron, tu n'as plus que moi.**

Progressivement Ron lâcha son emprise sur la gorge de la jeune fille. Il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était sans doute fait piéger. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus que Lavande, Lavande et la voix dans sa tête. La voix qui le possédait depuis la bataille finale. La guerre l'avait transformé, tuer des gens l'avait tué aussi un peu. Il s'était perdu et ne savais pas où se retrouver…

« _L'obscurité est généreuse, et patiente, et elle gagne toujours._

_C'est l'obscurité qui sème la cruauté dans le terreau de la justice, qui fait pleuvoir insidieusement le mépris dans la compassion, qui empoisonne l'amour avec les germes du doute._

_Avec le temps, même les étoiles finissent par s'éteindre._

_Elle gagne toujours, parce qu'elle est partout._

_Marchez en plein soleil, à midi, et l'obscurité vous accompagne, attachée à la semelle de vos chaussures. Et plus vive est la lumière, plus noire est l'ombre qu'elle projette._ »

Extrait du livre Star Wars III : la Revanche des Siths, George LUCAS.

_A Suivre…_

_Alors verdict ? vous avez aimé ? si oui ou si non, laissez moi une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de voir des commentaires. ^^_

_Attrape-reve._


	9. Slow muet sous une pluie de neige

28/10/11

_ALLER ENCORE UN AUTRE, je vide je stock de chapitres au chaud dans mon ordi.  
>C'EST LES SOLDES ! 4 chapitres pour le prix d'un, qui lit ?<br>(lol ça fait un peu vendeuse de poisson sur les marchés. « Il est beau mon chapitre, il est beau, pas cher, pas cher mon chapitre »)_

**Chapitre 9 : Slow muet sous une pluie de neige**

.

Les jours passaient imperturbablement.

Hermione évitait tout contact avec Ron. Ron avait de nouveau essayé de se faire pardonner, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait donc laissé tomber et était retourné dans les bras grands ouverts de Lavande-briseuse-de-couple. Drago se dit que ce Wesley ne devait pas tenir tellement que ça à Hermione pour trouver si vite une remplaçante et ne pas essayer encore de se faire pardonner. Il aurait été à sa place, il aurait rampé devant la femme qu'il aimait, mais il n'était pas Weasley, il n'aimait pas Hermione et il était un Malfoy donc il ne pouvait pas faire de tel faux pas en matière de comportement au près de la gente féminine.

Ce jeudi matin de novembre au petit déjeuné, Pansy explosa littéralement de rage en voyant Ron se bécoter ouvertement et goulument avec la garce, surnom très « affectueux » que Pansy avait donné à Lavande. Elle se devait de protéger l'honneur de son amie.

**-tu veux un coup de main Wesmoche !** s'écria-t-elle.

Ron trop pris dans ses affaires ne l'entendit même pas.

**-hey Wesmoche ! JE TE PARLES ESPECE DE CHIEN !**

Ron enfin se retourna complètement perdu entouré par des dizaines de regards noirs.

**-oui ? **répondit-il complètement inconscient de qui l'avait appelé.

**-Par ici la Belette !** s'écria la serpentarde.

**-vous ne pensez pas qu'il faille intervenir professeur ?** demanda Minerva plutôt mal à l'aise.

**-laissons-les régler leurs problèmes entre eux !** répondit le directeur, **nous risquerions de mettre de l'eau sur le feu en voulant arranger les choses. **_[vraiment très sage ce Dumbledore, je le soupçonne de ne pas vouloir se lever. Ben oui ce matin, il y a des bonbons au citron alors comment lutter !]_

-**et puis j'aimerais voir comment vas s'en sortir Mr Wesley face à Miss Parkinson ! **se réjouit le fantomatique professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sous le regard réprobateur de la directrice de Griffondor.

**-qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la face de pékinois ! **s'écria Lavande assez fort pour que toute l'école l'entende.

**-elle veut que tu dégages espèce de garce ! **répondit du tac au tac Pansy.

**-tu es jalouse !** renchérit Lavande, **tu l'aurais voulut ? hein tu le voulais Ron, mais c'est Mon Ron, Mon mec, c'est clair. Même cette stupide miss-je-sais-tout de Granger n'a pas put le garder ! Elle ne faisait pas le poids devant moi !**

Hermione était comme pétrifiée à l'entrée de la salle. Ses livres avaient fracassé le sol dans un bruit sourd qui se propagea dans toute la pièce. Drago la vit, les yeux vides et les larmes qui s'en échappaient. Elle s'enfuit en courant sous les regards compatissants de toute la salle. Drago sorti précipitamment de la salle pour la rattraper.

**-tu vois elle l'a vite remplacé Ron !** se moqua Lavande.

S'en fut trop pour Pansy, qui se mis debout sur le banc, et tendit sa baguette en direction de la blondasse.

**-bon tu vas bien m'écouter espèce de garce décolorée, tu fais encore une seule critique contre Hermione et je te descends !** menaça Pansy.

**-Mademoiselle Parkinson dans mon bureau **! s'exclama le directeur, Lavande afficha un immense sourire, **vous aussi Mademoiselle Brown**, elle perdit son sourire mais on le retrouva sur le visage de Pansy.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises face au bureau du vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

**-et bien ?** demanda-t-il

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent complètement perdues. Il afficha un sourire malicieux.

**-je trouve plutôt amusant de voir que c'est Miss Parkinson qui défend Miss Granger de vos attaques Miss Brown. **Les filles se tuèrent des yeux. **Je trouve cela plutôt… inattendu.**

**-inattendu, ça vous pouvez le dire Monsieur. **Profita Lavande pour défendre sa peau pourrie par les crèmes cosmétiques. **C'est quand même cette serpentarde qui pendant 7 années n'a pas arrêté d'insulter Granger. Et aujourd'hui elles sont les meilleures amies du monde. Je trouve ça un peu gros. **Lavande avait dit tout cela pensant que le directeur prendrait son parti. Après tout c'était elle la gentille, c'était elle la griffondor, Dumbledore devait prendre son parti. Et bien elle se trompait lourdement.

**-je tiens à vous signaler Miss que Miss Parkinson était sous le joug de ses parents, elle n'avait pas le choix et se devait d'adhérer aux principes de sang pure pour protéger sa vie. Alors je vous serrais gré de ne pas porter de jugement trop hâtif sur les gens. Miss Parkinson et Miss Granger se sont liées d'amitié en dépit de ces 7 années passées, justement ! Je trouve cela admirable de faire table rase du passé et de tout reprendre à zéro. Vous devriez vous inspirez d'elles et évoluer Miss Brown !**

Brown ne savait plus où se mettre.

**-bien vous pouvez disposer.**

Les deux ennemies sortirent du bureau du directeur. Lavande regarda méchamment Pansy.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as Dumbledore de ton côté que tu as gagné Parkinson. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! **voyant Ron au loin qui l'attendait appuyer contre un mur elle continua**, Il est à moi, Granger ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, qu'elle ne s'avise pas d'essayer de me le reprendre ! **menaça-t-elle.

**-ne t-inquiète pas, elle vaut mieux que ce minable. Toi par contre je ne suis pas sur que tu trouveras mieux. **Les filles s'étaient rapprochés de Ron, Lavande changea totalement d'expression, reprenant son visage de naïve et courut se réfugier dans les bras de Ron.  
><strong>-Fais gaffe à tes arrières Brown, on ne touche pas à mes amis sans avoir des ennuis. <strong>Répliqua Pansy le plus glacialement du monde.

-**laisse la tranquille !** s'essaya Ron.

**-toi tu ferais mieux de la fermer, parce que ça vaut aussi pour toi !** La serpentard partie sans un regard pour le couple.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy courrait toujours après Hermione. C'est qu'elle court vite la petite lionne pensa le serpentard. Il la vit entrer dans une salle de classe vide puis il entendit un grand bruit. Il se précipita dans la salle. Hermione était en train de tout détruire ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle jetait les chaises au travers de la salle, elle renversait les tables, donnait des coups de poings dans les murs, donnait des coups de pieds dans les étagères. Elle hurlait de rage et de douleur. Elle était une véritable furie. Drago vit les larmes lui inondées le visage. A cet instant il la trouve magnifique, d'une beauté rageante. Il se secoua la tête et reposa les yeux sur une Hermione totalement déchainée. Du ssang coulait sur ses mains blessées par des échardes et des bouts de verres.

Il s'approcha d'elle, il la serra contre son torse, lui collant les bras contre sa taille pour l'arrêter dans sa folie destructrice. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas sa baguette sur elle se dit le serpentard. Hermione se débattait dans ses bras, s'agitant dans tout les sens pour échapper à son étreinte et retourner à son œuvre destructrice, elle avait besoin de se faire mal. Drago vit ses bras éraflés couverts de bleu.

**-laisse-moi Drago.**

Comment l'avait-elle reconnue, elle ne l'avait pas vu pourtant ? Il fut tellement surpris qu'elle l'ait reconnu, qu'il n'avait pas tilté qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

**-je t'ai dit de me LACHER ! … Mais LACHEEEEE- MOIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Hermione s'épuisait à hurler et à se débattre. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'effondra dans les bras du prince des serpentards vidant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il dégagea une de ses mains pour pouvoir lui caresser le visage, et dégager les mèches qu'elle avait sur les yeux. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**-pourquoi ?** lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un instant.  
><strong>-pourquoi quoi ?<strong> demanda-t-il.

**-pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait.** Elle s'effondra sur le sol, il l'accompagna dans sa chute pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse encore plus. Malfoy s'assit à côté d'elle, comme il l'avait fait lors du bal d'Halloween sous le saule pleureur.

**-je ne sais pas.** répondit-il très sincèrement.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Elle se jeta sur lui, automatiquement il referma ses bras sur elle. Il l'entendit pleurer contre son torse. Elle le tenait si fort, il n'avait jamais ressenti un corps aussi proche du sien. Pour atténuer ses sanglots il lui caressa les cheveux.

**-chut Hermione… chuttt… ça va aller… je te le promets… ça va aller… chut…**

Hermione se sentait protégée dans les bras du serpentard. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas perdre cette sensation de réconfort dont elle avait tellement besoin en ce moment. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'était peut être pas sincère avec elle. Mais alors pourquoi l'aurait-elle suivit dans tout Poudlard pour la retrouver ? Voulait-il lui donner le coup de grâce ? Elle s'en foutait, au point où elle en était, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle était déjà plus bas que terre. Elle avait juste besoin de bras réconfortants et ces bras étaient ceux de Drago, et bien pourquoi pas !

Bien qu'Hermione et Drago aient cours d'études des moldus et de divination de 8h-12h, les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas. Le jeune homme ne se formalisait pas de rater 4 heures de cours et Hermione avait besoin de calme et surtout d'être loin de lavande. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Drago se releva et tendit sa main à Hermione.

**-Vient il faut aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner tout ça**. dit –il en montrant les blessures qu'elle avait sur les bras. Hermione hocha négativement la tête.  
>-<strong>très bien. Alors laisse-moi te soigner, mais ça ne sera pas aussi bien fait que par Mme Pomfresh.<strong>  
>Hermione ne répondit rien, le serpentard s'assis donc de nouveau à côté de la lionne et commença à réciter des formules pour retirer les bouts de bois et de verre de sa peau, puis pour désinfecter et cicatriser les plaies.<p>

La journée fut très dure pour Hermione. Lavande semblait décidée à la briser. Toute la journée elle s'était collée à Ron de façon très provocante, se rapprochant encore plus lorsqu'Hermione était dans les parages. Et bien évidemment Ron ne voyait rien, il ne croyait à une subite envie de câlin de la part de sa toute nouvelle copine. Il ne voyait pas non plus les regards noirs et hautains que Lavande lançaient à l'adresse de la préfète en chef. Pendant le repas de midi, Pansy et Luna étaient restées à côté d'Hermione pour la soutenir, faisant office de gardes du corps auxquelles s'ajouta Ginny quand elle revient de son entrainement de Quiditch. Drago resta un peu en retrait, il ne savait pas si Hermione accepterait sa présence. Elle semblait avoir perdue toute confiance en la gente masculine.

Hermione était déjà entrée dans la salle de cours de DCFM. Elle préférait ne pas attendre devant la porte comme les autres huitièmes années. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de voir encore Lavande suspendue à la bouche de Ron. Rogue traversa le tableau pour aller ouvrir la porte, quand il vit la silhouette de la préfète en chef. Il flotta jusqu'à elle.

**-Miss Granger ?  
>-Oui ? oh pardon professeur<strong>. S'excusa la brune en essuyant ses larmes.  
><strong>-vous sentez vous capable de suivre mon cours ? <strong>demanda le professeur Rogue avec un ton compatissant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
><strong>-oui professeur.<br>-Hermione, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je vous donnerais une potion, ou même pour parler. Je ne suis pas cet être abject que tout le monde pense. Cependant ne révélez ceci à personne. J'ai une réputation à tenir**. Finit le professeur de DCFM en déposa sa main spectrale sur la main de la préfère en chef.**  
>-merci professeur.<strong>

Le professeur passa sa main sur l'épaule de la griffondor dans une étreinte fantomatique. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le cours commença. Hermione se concentra uniquement sur le cours. Rogue avait décidé de faire un CM (cours magistral) pour aidé la jeune préfète. Il serait plus facile pour elle d'oublier ce qui l'entourait si elle était entièrement concentrée sur la prise de note d'un cours. Pour ce fait il fit un cours plus compliqué qu'à l'accoutumer. La griffondor était obligée d'être attentive pour suivre, ainsi elle oubliait ce qui n'était pas le cours et tant pis si les autres ne suivaient pas et ne comprenaient rien. La petite Granger avait besoin d'un instant pour oublier alors il le lui donnait, à sa façon. Il ne faisait que l'interroger à peine venait-elle de lever la main, et quand elle ne levait pas la main, il lui posait des questions, ne lui laissant aucun répis, aucun moyens de pouvoir penser, ou ruminer.

Lorsqu'en entrant dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, Hermione vit Ron accroché avidement à la bouche de Lavande. Elle avait donc prit la résolution de l'éviter comme la peste, le colérat, la gale et toutes ses maladies contagieuses moldues réunies. Elle mangeait désormais avec Luna à la table des serdaigles. Hermione appréciait la présence de la serdaigle, elle était si rafraichissante, elle ne voyait pas de pitié dans son regard, Luna restait Luna quoi qu'il arrive et c'était très réconfortant d'avoir un repère immuable, même si elle était un peu folle. Sa folie permettait à Hermione de s'évader.

Toute l'école voyait leur-miss-je-sais-tout perdre peu à peu de son panache. Ron semblait ne rien remarquer à l'état d'Hermione trop occupé à batifoler avec Lavande. Il avait vite tracé un trait sur elle pensa Drago, observant la déchéance de son homologue.

Le soir Pansy en eut ras le bol.

**-bon Drago il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ça a assez duré !**

**-de quoi parles-tu Pansy ?** demanda le dit Drago complètement perdu dans sa contemplation de la brunette à la table des bleu et gris.

**-je parle d'Hermione !** dit-elle comme si cela était évident.

**-tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fais ce matin !** se moqua Blaise.

**-non je ne crois pas.** Mais elle bouda quand elle vit que ses deux amis ne se décideraient pas à faire quelque chose. **Lâches ! **

Elle se leva de table traversa la grande salle et vint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione à la table des serdaigles. Toute la salle était sous le choc et Dumbledore affichait son petit sourire malicieux charismatique.

**-je peux manger avec vous, les deux là-bas qui me servent d'amis sont un peu… mous. **Hermione eut un faible sourire. **ah ben au moins j'ai réussit à te faire sourire !**

**-du poulet ? **Lui demanda Luna le plus naturellement du monde.**  
>-volontiers merci. <strong>Répondit Pansy en souriant à la fille aux boucles d'oreille radis.

Les jours passèrent imperturbablement.

Hermione ne faisait plus que passer dans la salle de commune des huitièmes années. Elle ne supportait pas la vue de Lavande et de Ron collés-serrés. Pansy leur adressait des regards meurtriers, mais la garce le lui rendait avec un sourire malsain et en se collant encore plus à Ron. Drago observait cette scène tous les soirs depuis 2 semaines, impuissant. Il finit lui aussi par déserter la salle commune et rejoindre Hermione dans leur salle de réunion, où elle avait trouvé refuge.

Dans la salle commune des huitièmes années, Harry s'attrista de l'absence de sa meilleure amie.

**-tu ne sais pas où est Hermione ?** demanda-t-il à Luna qui passait près de lui.  
><strong>-surement dans sa salle de réunion. Elle a beaucoup à faire en tant que préfète en chef.<strong> Sourit Luna.  
><strong>-Merci.<strong> Répondit tristement Harry. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement. Entre Ron à qui il ne voulait plus adresser la parole et Hermione qui s'enfermait sur elle-même, Harry se sentait bien seul. Il sortit donc de la salle des huitièmes années et courut jusqu'au terrain de quiditch. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Sur le terrain il y découvrit Ginny entrain de faire des tours. Il enfourcha son ballais et la rejoignit.

**-Salut Gin.**

**-oh bonsoir Harry. Qu'est qui t'amène là?** Demanda la jeune fille rousse.

**-la même chose que toi je pense. J'avais besoin d'évacuer.**

Ginny acquiesça et ils firent quelques passes avant de redescendre.

**-comment va-t-elle ?** demanda Ginny

**-pas très bien, elle s'enferme dans la sale de réunion et ne me parle presque plus.** répondit le brun l'air peiné.

**-ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va s'arranger. Elle ira mieux.**

**-je me sens si seul Ginny, si impuissant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Ron l'a vraiment anéanti et ce qui m'enrage le plus c'est qu'il semble s'en foutre complètement !** s'emporta le jeune homme.

**-oui j'ai remarqué et crois moi je ne suis pas très fière d'être sa sœur en ce moment.**

Ginny vient se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

**-heureusement que je t'ai. **Dirent-ils tout les deux en même temps. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

**-tu viens à la salle commune des griffondor ? **demanda la jeune fille**.  
>-d'accord, comme ça je ne verrais pas Ron.<strong>

Alors que Ginny et Harry comblaient le manque de leur meilleure amie par leur présence mutuelle. Hermione s'enfonçait dans sa solitude. Drago l'observait, il l'observait tout le temps, dans la salle de réunion, en cours, à la bibliothèque, dans la grande salle. Et Hermione elle prenait la potion que lui avait donnée Rogue pour dormir et calmer son chagrin.

Après ces deux semaines, Hermione prit la résolution de ne plus rien montrer de sa peine. Elle en avait marre de ses regards compatissants qui lui rappelaient qu'elle avait été trompée et qu'elle était minable. Elle voulait se faire oublier et pour cela il fallait qu'elle se montre forte aux yeux de tous.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était amorphe, la tromperie de Ron l'avais plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait voir à ses amis. Ils étaient tous persuadé qu'elle avait remonté la pente. Hermione affichait une face de battante. Pour tout Poudlard, elle était la fille trompée forte qui s'était relevé en moins de deux. Beaucoup de fille l'admirait, mais peu de monde savait ce qui en était réellement, parmi ceux-là il y avait Eleanor, spectatrice de la chute de sa protégée et Drago. Hermione se livrait peu, même à lui. Ils s'étaient pourtant rapprochés. La détresse de la jeune fille avait réussit à attendrir le cœur du serpentard. Sa fragilité l'avait touché et il voulait tout faire pour la protéger.

Elle passait ses journées entre les cours, la bibliothèque, les livres pour s'évader, ses rondes de préfets avec Malfoy, et quelques discutions sans profondeur avec ses amis. Drago et Hermione se rapprochaient imperceptiblement.

Un soir, Drago entra dans leur salle de réunion, et il la trouva là, sur son canapé préféré, son refuge. Elle était emmitouflée sur elle-même, et regardait le vide avec insistance, comme si le néant pouvait lui apporté la solution à ses problèmes. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant avec Drago. Il n'était pas un ami selon elle. Elle n'avait pas à le préservé de son chagrin. Drago l'observa un moment. Détaillant chaque partie de ce corps. Puis il se mit devant elle, lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit, elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi.

Il la berça dans ses bras dans une sorte de danse, ils tournèrent lentement l'un avec l'autre sur un slow muet. Hermione eut une ébauche de sourire.

**-arrête de te murer Hermione !** Drago ne supportait plus de voir Hermione comme cela.  
><strong>-…<strong>  
><strong>-je sais qu'il t'a blessé, mais Hermione il faut que tu redeviennes la fille que tu étais.<br>-et pourquoi cela ? La fille que j'étais était tout juste bonne à se faire tromper !  
>-arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi. Ce n'est pas toi la coupable. C'est Wesley qui t'a trompé, qui t'a trahie, pas toi. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher.<br>-mais je me dis que si j'avais cédé…  
>-Hermione nous avons déjà eut cette conversation. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aurais donné à Ron du sexe qu'il serait resté, c'est un con. Il t'aurait volé ta première fois, et tu t'en serais voulu quand tu aurais rencontré un homme qui t'aime vraiment.<br>-mais comment peux-tu être sûr que cet homme existe. Personne ne voudra jamais de moi.  
>-si…<strong>

Drago ne parla plus, et berça seulement Hermione contre son corps. Il avait failli lâcher la bombe. Comment pourrait-elle croire qu'un serpentard puisse l'aimer, lui-même avait encore du mal à croire cela possible.

Flash back

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago observait attentivement Hermione. Au déjeuner il remarqua qu'elle ne sourirait plus, elle ne lisait plus ses livres de cours avidement, calés sur la bouteille de lait. En cours, elle ne levait plus la main plus vite que son ombre pour répondre aux questions, elle attendait qu'on l'interroge. Elle avait perdu sa fougue et son peps. A la bibliothèque elle semblait plus absorbée par ses pensées que par ses énormes livres poussiéreux devant elle. Drago se rendit compte qu'Hermione lui manquait, la vraie Hermione lui manquait. Celle qui s'opposait à lui, la miss-je-sais-tout, la fille sûre d'elle, la fille pleine de vie. Ça lui était insupportable de penser que cette Hermione ait disparu. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre. Il l'aimait cette Hermione. Il voulait la retrouver.

Fin flash back

Drago s'enivrait de l'effluve de la peau de la griffondor. Le slow reprit. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, isolés du monde. Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione se détacha de Drago.

**-Merci**, lui dit-elle dans un murmure et elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme toutes les nuits.

Après cette soirée, ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver tout les soirs dans la salle de réunion pour danser sur une musique silencieuse, c'était leur petit moment à eux. Un moment où Hermione oubliait tout ses problèmes, où elle sentait juste la présence de Drago. Une amitié sincère naissait peu à peu de ces moments. Ils apprirent à se connaitre, à s'apprécier pour ce qu'ils étaient et non pas pour ce qu'ils paraissaient. Au fur et à mesure le slow fut un moment privilégier pour des discussions entre les deux préfets en chef.

**-qui t'as appris à danser comme ça ?** demanda Hermione alors que Drago l'entrainait dans une valse.

**-ma mère ! Etant sang pure je me devais d'être un parti irréprochable !** dit Malfoy en bombant le torse. Ce mouvement le rapprocha du corps frêle de la griffondor, ce qui troubla ses pensées. Les rires de la griffondor n'arrangèrent pas son malaise, mais entendre ce son lui fit un bien fou et envoyait dans ses veines une bonne dose d'endorphine.

Il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, elle avait un sourire magnifique. Puis il la tira vers lui, mais il ne maitrisa pas sa force et Hermione perdit l'équilibre. Leurs visages se trouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une tension toute nouvelle venait de s'instaurer entre eux quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

**-chiotte !** crut entendre Hermione de la bouche de Drago. Elle s'éloigna de lui avant que les dérangeurs entrent.

**-salut vous deux,** dit joyeusement Pansy. **On fait une petite fête chez les serpentards, vous en êtes ?**

**-un peu qu'on en ait ! **s'exclama Malfoy  
><strong>-euh je ne sais pas, je suis fatiguée. <strong>Répondit Hermione

**-aller Hermy, dis oui s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait…**

**-ok ok je viens.**

**-SUPER !**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots la fête battait déjà son plein. Drago parti rejoindre Blaise. Pansy prit à part Hermione pour lui parler.

**-ça va Hermy ?**  
><strong>-oui ça va, tu sais que tu me pose cette question 10 fois par jour !<strong>

**-désolée je m'inquiète. Aller allons danser un peu. **Les deux filles rejoignirent le petit groupe que formaient Blaise, Drago, Ginny, Luna et Harry.

Drago passa la soirée à couver Hermione du regard, sans que l'intéressée ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

**-invite la à danser ! **dit une voix féminine à l'oreille du prince des serpentards. Il se retourna et découvrit que c'était Pansy.  
><strong>-hey Pansy, c'est toi qui as organisé cette soirée ?<br>-entre autres.  
>-comment ça ?<br>-Blaise, Ginny et Harry m'ont filé un coup de main. Mais n'élude pas la question.  
>-tu ne m'as pas posé de questions.<br>-touché. Non mais sérieusement Drago, va l'inviter à danser. Tu en meurs d'envie je le sens. Aller !  
>-ok ok j'y vais sinon tu ne va jamais me lâcher la grappe.<br>-aller mon raisin tu es le meilleur.** _[hey vous avez vu le jeu de mot de folie « la grappe » et le « raisin » purée je suis hilarante, lol. Je sais c'est affligeant de tomber si bas]_

Drago se dirigea vers Hermione, mais Harry se mit devant lui.

**-non mais ce n'est pas possible, ce qu'il peut être con ce binoclard. Il n'a pas vu que Drago allait vers Hermione. Pourquoi les hommes ne comprennent rien ! **s'énerva Pansy à côté de la buvette.  
><strong>-t'inquiète pas Pans', Harry veut juste parler un peu avec Drago. Il veut jouer au grand-frère protecteur. <strong>Lui répondit Ginny.**  
>-Oh.<strong>

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, les propos d'Harry tourbillonnants dans sa tête. **« ne lui fais pas de mal, ou je te tue »**. C'était clair, concis, et sans appel. Le serpentard pris la main de la jeune préfète et la retourna face à lui.

**-tu danses ?**

Hermione approuve avec un sourire. Drago la rapprocha de lui. La jeune fille passa ses bras sur les épaules du jeune homme, il lui serra la taille. Elle ferma les yeux écoutant la musique qui envahissait l'air de la salle commune des serpentards.

Une autre vie, Comédie Musicale de Cléopâtre.

_« Je ne crois pas au destin,_

_Mais que tout peut changer,_

_Qui sait ce que demain peut réserver ?_

_Je ne crois pas au hasard,_

_Mais que tout est écrit,_

_Comme il n'y a pas d'histoire que l'on choisit,_

_On peut vouloir une autre vie mais,_

_Il faudra laisser faire le temps,_

_Nous rapprocher, nous apprivoiser,_

_On sait que ça prendra du temps,_

_Pour avancer,_

_Pour approcher l'éternité,_

_Je sais pourquoi on est là,_

_Je sais qu'on se ressemble,_

_Demain il nous faudra marcher ensemble,_

_Je sais mes failles, mes envies,_

_Et le goût des regrets,_

_Quitte à payer le prix je te suivrais,_

_on peut rêver d'une autre vie mais,_

_Il faudra laisser faire le temps,_

_Nous rapprocher, nous apprivoiser,_

_On sait que ça prendra du temps,_

_Pour avancer, pour l'éternité »_

_A Suivre_

Alors ? ? ? ? ? ? reviews ? ? ? ? ? ?

Bonne soirée, Bon jour, Bonne nuit, Bon appétit… selon l'heure où vous me lirez.  
>Attrape-reve.<p> 


	10. boules de neige

28/10/2011

_Voici un chapitre tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. _

_J'en appelle aux lecteurs anonymes : n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si c'est juste pour marquer deux mots. :D_

_**RAR**_

_**titeliloud79 :** merci pour ta review. C'est très gentil de m'encourager et j'espère que la suite te plaira ?_

_**H223 :** ouiiiii je vous gate et ça me fais plaisir de partager tout ça avec vous. J'aime aussi tes inventions de mots. On va créer un nouveau dico. Le tableau dont tu parles c'est celui de Eleanor ? tu penses qu'il fait de la magie noire et qu'il y a de la Lavande là-dessous ? et bien tu veraaaaaa. LOL_

_**.Reve :** merci c'est gentil. Je crois que tu es la seule à mettre une review à chacun de mes post et ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu._

_**Lana NEMESIS :** oui oui ça . ^^_

_**Harry **: oui il y a encore plein de surprise. Je suis Miss Surpriiiise. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_Aller finit le baratin, place au chapitre !_

Chapitre 10 : boules de neige

1° décembre, aujourd'hui Hermione décida de prendre une bonne résolution. A nouveau mois, nouvelle Hermione. Elle avait assez pleuré sur elle-même. Un mois ça suffit pour une relation de 4/5 mois. Et puis le mois de décembre avait toujours eut des effets positifs sur elle, elle adorait noël et tous ses préparatifs. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'Hermione se dirigea vers son cours de potions. Depuis le début d'année Hermione et Drago étaient en binôme, ce qui fit encore plus sourire notre jeune préfète en chef.

**-bonjour mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend. Moi je l'ai passé à préparer les cours de cette semaine. **Annonça gaiement Sigmund Hobbs, puis voyant le sourire d'Hermione il ajouta**. Je vois que vous aller mieux miss Granger. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion de…**

Hermione s'affaira à aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Pendant ce temps, Drago allumait le feu sous le chaudron qu'il avait préalablement rempli d'eau. Sigmund couvait des yeux ce binôme qu'il trouvait parfaitement accordé. Les deux élèves étaient parfaitement coordonnés pour la préparation des ingrédients. Quand Hermione coupait les racines de mandragores, Drago pelait les radis radioactifs, et remuait la potion quand Hermione y jetait un ingrédient, sans qu'ils ne se soient parler ou même adressé un regard. Leurs mouvements fonctionnaient pratiquement en symbiose, ce qui frappa le professeur de potions. S'en était troublant.

Arrivée mi décembre, Hermione allait mieux, on pouvait même dire qu'elle allait bien. Poudlard s'était habitué à voir leurs préfets en chef souvent ensemble. Cela ne semblait gêner que Ron. Il arrivait même parfois qu'Hermione aille manger à la table des serprentards et de temps en temps Harry et Ginny se joignaient également à eux. Ils avaient appris à apprécier les serpentards. La première fois que cela se produisit ce fut un choc pour toute l'école.

_Flash Back_

Drago et Hermione arrivaient ensemble dans la grande salle après leur cours de potion. Ils adoraient se parler de leur mixture après les cours et trouver ce qu'ils auraient pu mieux faire et trouver des idées pour améliorer ses effets. Les deux préfets allèrent passer les grandes portes et discutaient avidement.

**-SI ! je suis sûr que si on rajoutait du piment de serpent ça cacherait le gout de bouse du polynectar sans changer les effets.  
>-tu veux aider les malfrats à se déguiser ? Vous m'étonnez beaucoup Miss Granger ! <strong>se moqua gentiment le serpentard, heureux de pouvoir la taquiner. Il aimait la chambrer un peu, car il savait qu'elle partait au quart de tour. Il aimait son humour et son caractère passionné. Hermione ne faisait rien à moitié. Il aimait ça ! Et par-dessus tout, il aimait la rougeur qui apparaissait sur ses joues quand il la taquinait. Elle devanait irrésistible.

Hermione administra un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule du serpentard qui fit semblant d'avoir mal. Puis Hermione vit le regard et l'attitude du jeune homme qui changèrent. Il semblait mal à l'aise, expression si peu commune à Drago.

**-ça te dit de venir manger avec nous ?** proposa Drago à la lionne.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table des serpentards. Un silence pesant s'installa dans les murs de la grande salle. Lorsque Hermione s'assis, Blaise lui mis le bras sur les épaules et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**-alors comment ça va Granger ?  
>-bien et toi Blaise ?<br>-tranquille.** Et il reprit son repas où il l'avait laissé.

On entendait des murmures. **« elle sort avec Zabini ? »**

**-Bon vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire !** s'écria Pansy pour détourner les regards de son amie.  
><strong>-merci Pans<strong>. Dit Hermione  
><strong>-de rien, ce fut un plaisir Hermy<strong>. Et Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

_Fin Flash Black_

Drago attendait Hermione dans leur salle de réunion. Etant donné que nous étions deux semaines avant noël, le serpentard était sure qu'ils allaient recevoir une lettre du directeur leur demandant de s'occuper de l'organisation du bal dans le but de gâcher son samedi après-midi. Il demanda donc des renseignements à son homologue.

**-alors qu'est ce qu'on fait pour la décoration de la salle ?** demanda Drago déjà blasé.  
><strong>-rien<strong>. répondit Hermione.  
><strong>-comment ça ? <strong>s'enhardit le blond.**  
>-Dumbledore veut l'organiser tout seul.<br>-donc nous n'avons rien à faire ?** demanda plein d'espoir Drago.  
><strong>-tu as tout compris Dray !<strong>

Le dit Dray sauta du canapé, se mit devant la jeune femme en lui faisant une révérence princière.**  
>-eh bien pourrais-je inviter la préfète en chef à Pré au lard pour une après midi dans ce cas ?<br>-volontiers.**

Drago prit la main d'Hermione. Tout deux ressentir des picotements dans leur paume. Les deux adorèrent cette sensation. Drago et Hermione partirent pour leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ils passèrent devant Rusard.

-**votre autorisation jeunes gens ! **dit Rusard de sa voix monocorde et naziarde.  
><strong>-nous sommes majeurs Rusard !<strong> répondit Hermione en entrainant Drago à sa suite.  
><strong>-et vaccinés !<strong> rajouta Drago alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

Quand les deux jeunes adultes arrivèrent au village sorcier, leurs yeux brillèrent comme au premier jour où ils y avaient mis les pieds. Ils firent les boutiques pour compléter leur cadeau de noël. Drago se sentait bien avec la griffondor, et réciproquement. Il regardait la jeune fille prendre un livre dans les rayons de la petite librairie de Pré-au-lard et sentir ses pages. Elle semblait prendre sa drogue, se prit à imaginer le serpentard.

**-ça y est t'as pris ta dose ! espèce de toxicomane.**  
>-<strong>je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? <strong>répondit naïvement la griffondor.  
><strong>-tu viens de sniffer ce livre Granger !<br>-oh !** répondit la brunette, qui avait cette manie avec les livres. Elle adorait sentir l'odeur des vieux livres. Elle aimait l'effluve des pages jaunies couvertes d'encre noir. C'était son petit « tique » quand elle avait un livre dans les mains elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le sentir. Elle détestait l'odeur des nouveaux livres moldues. On ne sentait que l'odeur du papier imbibé de produit chimique, alors que les vieux livres sentaient le bois, une odeur de grenier et de trésors retrouvés.

Drago trouva Hermione vraiment mignonne. Elle avait les joues rougies par la gêne. Drago sentait qu'ensuite elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas respirer le parfum des pages. Si bien qu'elle sortit rapidement de la librairie sans avoir acheté de livre, frustrée de ne pouvoir se gorgé de l'effluve du vieux papier. Drago souriait de toutes ses dents, fière d'avoir gêné la griffondor qui partait

**-Oh Granger, ne le prend pas mal. C'était pour te charrier ! oh Granger revient !**

Hermione s'était éloignée, frustrée et gênée. Elle détestait que Drago l'observe au point de voir ses petits travers. D'habitude personne ne remarquait jamais ça. Drago rattrapa Hermione. Il passa son bras gauche sur ses épaules pour la ralentir. Puis le laissa, il aimait être comme ça avec elle. Ce geste lui semblait si naturel. Ils passèrent devant une vitrine de bijouterie magique. L'enseigne vantait les vertus magiques des pierres précieuses.

Dans l'une des boutiques, ils rencontrèrent Pansy, Blaise et Théo qui se joignirent à eux pour finir la journée.

**-ça vous dit une bonne bière au beurre pour nous réchauffer ? **proposa Drago.  
><strong>-excellente idée !<strong>

Le petit groupe des 5 entra donc aux Trois ballais. Drago tint la porte pour laisser passer Hermione tel un vrai gentleman. Pansy adressa un regard complice à Hermione, et elles éclatèrent de rire. Les jeunes gens prirent une place et commandèrent les boissons chaudes.

**-alors Hermy des infos pour le bal de Noël ?** demanda enfin Pansy avide d'info. Hermione avait remarqué que l'autre brune s'était retenue le plus possible avant de lâcher sa question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
><strong>-Hélas non, Dumbledore veut tout organiser, et rien n'a filtré chez les professeurs. Ce sera la surprise pour tout le monde.<br>-oh ? même les préfets en chef ne sont pas au courant ?  
>-non, Dumbledore devait s'attendre à ce que des élèves trop curieux viendraient nous harceler !<strong>

Pansy afficha une mine déçue.

Après cette petite pause boisson, le petit groupe retourna à Poudlard. La neige recouvrait le sol et ce qui devait se produire se produisit. Blaise venait de lancer une boule de neige dans le cou de Drago. Le visage surpris et furieux du serpentard déclencha l'hilarité d'Hermione ce qui l'empêcha de voir la boule lancée par Théo lui arriver en plein visage.

**-ah vous voulez jouer à ça ! **s'exclama la jeune femme, **et bien vous avez trouvé votre homme**. Hermione adorait les batailles de boules de neige. Cela lui rappelait son enfance quand Gabrielle venait pour les vacances d'hiver. Deux équipes se formèrent très vite Théo et Blaise contre Hermione et Drago. Les boules fusaient de part et d'autres. Pendant ce temps Pansy prenait des photos magiques de ce moment, immortalisant leur amitié naissante. Les garçons partirent dans une bataille rangée, si bien qu'Hermione capitula et rejoignit Pansy.

**-tu m'abandonne ? LÂCHEUSE !** cria Drago qui se retrouvait à la merci de deux autres serpentards.  
><strong>-TOUS SUR DRAY !<strong> hurla Blaise.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Pansy sur le banc en bois.

**-tu es toute trempée**, lui fit remarquée la serpentarde.  
><strong>-ouaip, mais c'était fun, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu jouer ?<strong> demanda Hermione.  
><strong>-pour ça !<strong> répondit Pansy en lui montrant les photos qu'elle avait prises.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire devant certaines positions incongrues et surtout devant les têtes qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils se recevaient une boule. Puis elles prirent des photos d'elles deux et lorsque les garçons revinrent vers elles, Hermione ensorcela l'appareil pour qu'il prenne des photos tout seul, ainsi ils pouvaient être tous les 5 sur les photos. Ce fut une après midi vraiment fantastique qui fit oublier à Hermione ses soucis. Drago lui était heureux, enfin elle redevenait elle-même. Il avait vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux retrouver son intensité habituelle. Puis Théo dû partir, et Blaise décida de s'attaquer à Pansy qui sentant le coup venir était partie en courant en riant, Blaise à ses trousses. Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls.

**-je suis désolé de te les avoir imposés. On ne devait être que tous les deux. **S'excusa le serpentard.**  
>-il n'y a pas de problème c'était une chouette aprèm. C'est bizarre à dire mais j'apprécie beaucoup les serpentards.<strong> Ria Hermione.  
>-<strong>est-ce que tu pourrais aimer un serpentard ?<strong> demanda Drago devenu très sérieux.

Le regard qu'il posa sur Hermione troubla la jeune fille. Une douce chaleur incendia le cœur d'Hermione.

**-euh… c'est possible.** Répondit prudemment la griffondor. **Et est-ce qu'un serprentard pourrait aimer une griffondor ?  
>-c'est possible<strong>… répondit Drago.

Il approcha sa main de la joue d'Hermione pour lui enlever un flocon. Les yeux d'Hermione allaient de ses yeux à sa bouche. Drago déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. A cet instant précis l'appareil pris une photo pour l'éterniser _[je m'en fous si ce mot n'existe pas, j'ai envie d'écrire ça, alors je sors mon véto d'auteure, et je dis que c'est une licence poétique LOL_]. Après le baiser chacun avait le sourire, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin et ne firent pas d'autre tentative. Néanmoins, ils rentrèrent main dans la main.

Le soir Pansy apporta les photos à Hermione. TOC TOC Hermione alla ouvrir sa porte

**-Oh Pansy c'est toi, entre.**

La serpentarde découvrit la chambre d'Hermione. Elle avait changée depuis le début d'année, maintenant sur les murs laissés blanc se promenaient par ci par là des dessins d'Hermione peint à même le mur. Elle avait toujours caché cette facette de sa personnalité, être miss-je-sais-tout et artiste lui aurait valut trop de moquerie.

**-tiens je te les ai développées**, après avoir un peu mieux regarder la chambre Pansy rajouta, **j'adore la déco, tu pourrais me faire un de tes dessins dans ma chambre, je les adore.  
>-ouais si tu veux.<strong>

Alors que Pansy regardait un peu partout comme le fait une vraie amie, Hermione accrochait quelque photo de son après midi sur son mur réservé aux photos. Quand cela fut fait Hermione revient vers Pansy et elles parlèrent de sujet de filles.

**-dis moi Hermy, tu ressens quoi pour Dray ?  
>-euh..je… je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… de l'amitié.<br>-tu l'aimes ?  
>-euh… je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions ?<br>-regarde la dernière photo.**

Hermione découvrit alors la photo de son premier baiser avec Drago.

**-oh !  
>-alors tu l'aimes ?<br>-euh je ne sais pas quoi te dire Pans, je l'aime bien, je suis bien avec lui, mais je ne suis pas prête à retomber amoureuse, ça fais trop mal.  
>-oh pardon excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.<br>-ce n'est pas grave, ça va bientôt faire deux mois, mais c'est encore un peu frais. Et toi avec Blaise s'en ai où ?  
>-de quoi tu parles ? <strong>dit innocemment la serpentarde  
><strong>-fais l'innocente, ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu craques pour lui.<br>-bon je dois y aller, il faut que je dorme pour être fraiche pour demain.  
>-vas'y défile toi, lâcheuse !<br>-qui est une lâcheuse ? **demanda une voix venant de la porte.  
><strong>-hey Ginny, comment ça va ?<strong> demanda Hermione  
><strong>-ça va et je vois que toi aussi.<strong> Sourit la rouquine. **Salut Pansy.**  
><strong>-Salut Ginny.<br>-alors bon après-midi ?** demanda la Rouquine**, je vous ai vu faire votre bataille de boulle de neige.  
>-c'était une journée riche en émotion. <strong>Répondit sournoisement Pansy.  
>-<strong>oh, tu m'intéresse Pansy !<strong>

La conversation continua encore un petit moment sur Drago et Hermione et le couple génial hypothétique qu'ils feraient.

**- Bon ce n'est pas que vous me faites chier les filles, mais il me faut mes 8h de sommeil moi. Aller à plus ! **s'exclama Pansy en s'éclipsant.  
><strong>-je crois que je vais la suivre. Bonne nuit Mione.<br>-Bonne nuit Gin.**

A Suivre…

Alors vos avis ? (ils m'intéressent !).


	11. Trois jours pour s'aimer

08/05/2012

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit à toi lecteur/trice qui me lit !**_

_**(Pour ma part ça sera bonne nuit parce qu'il est exactement 23h29 et qu'après avoir posté ce petit chapitre je vais rejoindre mon dodo).**_

_Alors c'est pour toi, H223, que j'ai écris ce chapitre. Puisque tu étais frustrée de ne pas voir les autres personnages, j'ai décidé d'inclure un chapitre pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs/lectrices. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils y soient énormément mais j'ai essayé. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en prendrez autant en le lisant ! _

_Je sais que je ne postes pas régulièrement, mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté, ça dépend de mes temps libres (entre les cours, les révisions pour le concours, mon copain, mes amis, mes moments de no-cerveau) donc c'est assez dur de me caser du temps pour écrire. Mais j'avance. J'ai dors et déjà le dernier chapitre. ^^ vous êtes curieuses hein ? et ben vous ne saurez pas, vous verrez le moment venu. LOL moi sadique ? non pas du tout. Ça y ait je repars dans mes dialogues avec moi-même. Vous pensez que je suis skizo ? parce qu'on est plusieurs là-dedans (fait en signe pour désigner sa tête)._

_**RAR**_

_**H223 :** hoyé compatriote des mots inventés. Je propose de faire un dico à la fin de ma fic avec les mots inventés pendant l'histoire : ça n'en fera pas beaucoup mais ça peut être cool. Si tu as des idées de mots n'hésite pas je les mettrais avec ton nom. Tu sais que tu viens de me donner une idée de fic… affaire à suivre._

_**Lana NEMESIS** : je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, et si c'est le cas et ben c'est pas grave. C'est juste que je deviens gâteuse. J'adore ton nom ! merci pour ta review._

_**titeliloud79 :** merci. Oui je continue mon histoire et j'espère bien la finir, j'ai déjà le chapitre de fin. Donc je sais où je vais. Donc je ne vais certainement pas laisser cette histoire inachevée. Après elle va prendre plus ou moins de temps à se finir._

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

Chapitre 11 : Trois jours pour s'aimer.

Hermione ne dormit pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait cru. Son baiser avec Drago l'avait retournée et lui faisait se poser des questions. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à essayer de comprendre, décortiquer et analyser toutes ses sensations, ses sentiments, ses ressentis, leurs paroles et leurs gestes à l'un et à l'autre.

**-vous n'arrivez pas à dormir Hermione ?** demanda une voix douce et féminine.  
><strong>-non Eleanor.<strong>

**-quel est l'objet qui trouble vos pensées pour vous interdire l'accès au pays de Morphée.  
>-j'aime comme vous parlez Eleanor. De quelle époque êtes-vous ?<strong>

**-vous essayez de changer de sujet Miss ? Qu'est-ce qui trouble votre esprit ?**

Hermione soupira, fixa sa fenêtre et répondit à la belle dame de son tableau :- **Drago.**  
><strong>-le jeune homme qui est votre homologue préfet ?<br>-oui.  
>-que c'est-il passé ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal au moins !<br>-non, non, pas du tout. On s'est embrassé cet après-midi. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
>-que voulez vous dire ?<strong>

**-je ne sais pas s'il était sincère ou s'il m'a fait une mauvaise blague, ou si maintenant il regrette. Peut être n'a-t-il pas changé vraiment, peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade et que demain il recommencera à m'appeler sang-de-bourbe. Je suis un peu perdue. Je n'ai jamais ressentie cela avant. J'ai peur et je suis heureuse tout en même temps.**

**-que vous as-t-il dit avant de vous embrasser ?** demanda Eleanor.

**-il m'a demandé si une griffondor pourrait aimer un serpentard**. Répondit la brune avec une petite voix. **J'avais l'impression qu'il était sincère.  
>-alors pourquoi douter ? Restez sur votre première impression.<br>-vous avez raison Eleanor. Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question** **! **l'avertit Hermione.

**-je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler jeune fille. Mais je vais prendre congé et aller me reposer.**

Hermione sourit, Eleanor lui sourit en retour. La griffondor comprit que sa gardienne n'était pas prête encore à révéler ses secrets, mais Hermione non plus n'était pas prête à révéler les secrets enfouis dans son cœur. Cette conversation avec Eleanor avait eut le mérite de calmer un peu ses inquiétudes et elle pu enfin s'endormir.

A son réveil Drago voulu voir Hermione, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, si le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait changé leur relation dans la bonne direction. Le jeune homme sauta de son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa pour être à son avantage. Puis sortit de sa chambre, il voulu frapper à celle de son homologue mais Eleanor lui indiqua qu'Hermione était déjà descendue dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Quand Drago arriva dans la grande salle, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione en train de manger son bol de céréales en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Il eut un mouvement dans sa direction puis se reprit et alla à la table des serpentards, après tout il ne savait pas si Hermione les considérait comme étant ensemble, ou si elle voulait que cela reste secret, ou si elle regrettait. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Il se trouva très con de vouloir aller, comme cela, au devant de la jeune femme, sans savoir précisément les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard.

De leur place Pansy et Blaise avait vu le regard de Drago pétiller en voyant Hermione puis l'étincelle perdre de sa flamme au fur et à mesure que des pensées lui traversaient la tête. _[imaginez des petites bulles argentées passées par l'oreille droite puis sortir par l'oreille gauche, faire le tour de la tête par derrière et revenir dans l'oreille droite. Ça casse le mythe un peu LOL]_. Quand Drago s'installa à côté de Pansy. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se service son jus de citrouille matinal.

**-pourquoi tu fais cette tête Drago ! Tu devrais être sur un nuage depuis que tu as embrassé Hermione !**

Blaise recracha son jus de citrouille en un jet fin de fines gouttelettes de jus et de salive.

**-il a quoi !  
>-il a embrassé Hermione. tu aurais pu faire attention, tu m'a tout craché dessus !<strong>

**-il a quoi ?  
>-embrasser ! Tu sais quand un garçon pose sa bouche sur la bouche d'une fille et qu'ils essayent de s'étouffer mutuellement avec leur langue.<br>-AH ! Pansy je me serai passé des détails.** S'exclama Blaise enfin réveillé de son choc émotionnel initial.

**- Le baiser d'Hermione était légèrement différent de ce que tu as décris.** Répondit Drago, comprenant à la lueur de malice dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.  
><strong>-et c'était comment ?<strong>

**-ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.  
>-ah ça je m'en doute bien, c'est pour cela que j'ai déjà cuisiné Hermione hier soir, quand j'ai développé les photos et que j'ai vu ça.<strong> Dit la serpentarde en lui tendant une photo avec deux jeunes gens en train de s'embrasser.

**-qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?** demanda un Drago très angoissé.

**-je ne te dirais rien, tu n'as rien voulu me dire. Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je trahisse ma meilleure amie. **

Pansy allait partir, mais avant de s'en aller rejoindre Hermione, elle regarda Drago et lui fit un cœur avec ses mains en désignant Hermione. Pansy savait comment rassurer Drago. Elle avait toujours un peu été comme la maman dans leur trio d'argent. Un peu dans le genre d'Hermione dans le trio d'or, mais en plus brusque.

Drago ne savait pas comment aborder Hermione. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni et intimidé devant une fille. Comment lui demander si elle voulait ou non être avec lui. Il avait espéré que le baiser suffirait à être explicite, mais il avait omis qu'Hermione n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui lui tombaient toutes cuites et amoureuses dans les bras. Hermione était différente, et c'était bien.

Pendant la journée, Drago observa Hermione en cours, au repas, dans les couloirs, encore en cours, dans la salle commune, dans la salle de réunion, dans la grande salle, à la bibliothèque. Il s'arrangea pour croiser le plus possible son chemin, l'effleurer « par hasard ». Hermione sentie durant toute cette journée un regard chaud posé sur sa joue, son épaule, son dos, ses fesses. _[Et oui Drago n'est pas un saint !]_ A chaque fois que sa peau rentrait en contact avec celle du blond, d'étranges frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. Les soirs dans leur lit, ces deux jeunes gens se maudissaient de d'être pas allé voir l'autre. Drago décida d'arrêter de se comporter comme une fillette. Demain il aurait Hermione !

Mais le lendemain ne se passa pas comme prévu. En effet Pansy avait eut le malheur de raconter à Ginny que Drago avait embrassé Hermione. Pansy regretta instantanément ces paroles quand elle vit la réaction de la rouquine. Elle qui avait juste dit à Drago le veille qu'elle ne trahirait pas sa meilleure amie, elle venait de le faire avec Ginny, involontairement. Ça lui avait échappé.

**-Quoi Malfoy a embrassé Mione ! ma Mione ? ma meilleure amie ? Merlin, et elle qui ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Faut que j'aille lui parler tout de suite ! **

**-tu vas parler à qui ? Hermione ou Drago ?  
>-ben Drago pardis, tu imagine l'énergie qu'il faut pour qu'Hermione lâche un secret qu'elle ne veut pas dire ! trop fatiguant ! je suis pas d'attaque aujourd'hui j'ai pas assez dormi pour affronter une Hermione qui ne voudra rien dire. Alors que pour Drago je peux lui lancer mon sortilège de Chauve-souris pour le faire parler !<strong>

**-et si tu te fais prendre par Rusard ?**

**-aucun problème ! je dirais qu'il m'a insulté et que je me suis défendu. On croira une pauvre griffondor sans défenses.**

**-tu es sûr que tu n'es pas serpentarde !**

Ginny partie en faisant un clin d'œil à Pansy. Le plan de la rouquine était simple : connaître les sentiments de Drago à l'égard d'Hermione ensuite aller voir Hermione et lui tirer les verres du nez. Ginny partie d'un pas conquérant vers la grande salle pour petit déjeuné, elle croisa Drago en chemin qui allait lui aussi prendre son petit déjeuné.

**-ah Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle !**

Drago se retourna surpris d'entendre la voix de weaslette fille.

**-je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prendre le thé avec toi Weaslette. Je dois aller…**

**-parler à Hermione, je m'en doute. Mais avant tu vas parler avec moi !** répliqua Ginny en lui attrapant le bras pour l'entrainer dans un couloir désert.

Les élèves de Poudlard furent surpris de voir une Ginny entrainer un Drago derrière elle au travers de l'école. Quand ils atteignirent un endroit calme. Ginny s'arrêta.

**- bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu ressens pour Hermione !**

**-ouh tu n'es pas du genre à prendre des gants on dirait. Hein Weaslette ?  
>-ne détourne pas l'attention serpentard. Je suis très sérieuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Hermione ?<strong>

-**bon d'accord, d'accord**. Drago s'appuya contre le mur, se gratta derrière la tête pour se donner une prestance. **J'apprécie beaucoup Hermione.** révéla le serpentard légèrement gêné. **Je m'apprêtais à aller lui parler quand tu m'a violement saisit le bras pour m'entrainer dans un couloir sombre.**

**-oh pauvre petite chose frag… **elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait coupé Malfoy dans son élan pour aller révéler ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie. « Quelle conne je fais » pensa la rouquine. **oh désolé.** Conclut Ginny qui venait à l'instant de supprimer la deuxième partie de son plan. Elle irait voir Hermione demain pour avoir la primeur de l'info quand les deux préfets en chef sortiront officiellement ensemble.

Drago ne trouva pas le courage d'aller voir Hermione de la journée. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être espionné ou plutôt surveillé par une Rouquine.

Finalement l'histoire d'Hermione et Drago ne débuta que trois jours après leur premier baiser. En effet le troisième jour Drago pu enfin parler à Hermione. Après le repas du soir, la belle était allée travailler à la bibliothèque avant de faire sa ronde hebdomadaire dans les couloirs du château avec Drago. Quand il entra dans le sanctuaire de Mrs Pince, Drago fut comme passé au rayon X par les yeux de la bibliothécaire, puis elle rebaissa les yeux sur son livre qui semblait passionnant. Le serpentard déambula entre les allées de livres, jusqu'à arriver à la table fétiche d'Hermione. Celle entre deux rayons remplis des livres préférés de la préfète et près de la fenêtre qui avait une vue sur le lac noir et la forêt interdite. De là on distinguait aussi leur saule pleureur. Le préfet s'installa en face de la jeune femme et la regarda tendrement. Connaissant la préfète, Drago savait qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger en pleine lecture. Hermione voyait toujours les gens arriver quand elle lisait, mais elle préférait les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle est terminé son paragraphe. Cela ne dura que 5 minutes, que Drago mises à profit pour observer la jeune femme et essayer de prévoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Hermione ferma son lit en ayant prit soin d'avoir glissé un marque page à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêté.

Elle croisa le regard acier du serpentard. Elle en fut troublée et baissa le regard. Drago tendit sa main et lui releva le menton.

**-ne baisse pas le regard devant moi Hermione.** Cette dernière ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. **Je voulais te parler de la journée de la bataille de neige.  
><strong>-**oh ? tu n'es pas obligé. Je veux dire que… que… et bien… euh tu… je… enfin.**

Drago laissa la griffondor s'emmêler les pinceaux, il la trouvait adorable, il émit un petit rire. Hermione prit ce son pour une moquerie. Elle rassembla donc ses affaires.

**-nous avons une ronde.**

Drago la suivit le sourire aux lèvres. La griffondor déposa ses livres dans le bac à l'entrée pour que la bibliothécaire puisse les remettre à leur bonne place, après un au revoir, le pas encore couple sortit de l'antre [de la bête, LOL].

Quand ils arrivèrent à un coude du couloir, Drago saisit Hermione par le bras, l'attira à lui, lui caressa la joue pour remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Le cœur d'Hermione battait frénétiquement contre son torse. Il voyait que la jeune femme se forçait pour le regarder. Alors il l'embrassa, tendrement, doucement, attendant que la jeune fille réponde à son baiser. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Alors Drago décolla ses lèvres de celles douces de son homologue féminin. Mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle.

-**ne joue pas avec moi !** murmura-t-elle_.[« joue pas, joue pas comme ça, tu sais, tu sais jamais jusqu'où ça ira… de jouer avec moi ! » Petite pause musicale, parce que l'auteure a les neurones qui flanchent_]  
>-<strong>je ne joue pas ! <strong>répondit-il sur le même ton de chuchotement .**  
>-alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?<strong>  
><strong>-parce que j'en avais envie !<br>-et quand tu n'en aura plus envie ?  
>-ça ne risque pas d'arriver !<strong> Devant le regard perdu de la jeune fille il ajouta. **Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, parce que tu me plais Hermione. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, énormément en fait. Je ne saurais pas te dire si c'est de l'amour, je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors. Mais j'aime quand je te tiens comme ça dans mes bras, quand je t'embrasse, l'odeur de tes cheveux, tes joues rouges, tes yeux quand tu es en colère, nos joutes verbales…**

Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup du serpentard et déposa sa tête contre son torse.

**-et j'aime quand tu fais ça.  
>-moi aussi j'aime ça !<strong> répondit la brune en soupirant d'aise. Le jeune homme fut rassuré.

Le couple partit faire sa ronde main dans la main. Pas besoin de dire que l'on est ensemble pour le savoir et pas besoin de le dire aux autres.

Le mois de décembre pointa le bout de son nez avec les premiers givres.

Drago et Hermione vivaient leur histoire le plus naturellement du monde, sans se prendre la tête, mais à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Ils se retrouvaient souvent sous le saule pleureur pour des instants plein de douceur. Peu de monde était au courant de leur relation, parmi ceux là se trouvaient Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Ginny, Luna, Harry et bien sûre Eleanor et Grégoire.

Le bal de Noël arrivait à grand pas, aucunes informations n'avaient filtré. Pansy et Ginny ne cessaient d'harceler Hermione. La jeune préfète essayait de se rendre à son cours de mythologie moldue, mais les deux autres ne voulaient pas la lâcher.

**-aller Mione, je suis sûre que tu es au courant de quelque chose. Tu dois bien être au courant, tu es préfète en chef quand même !  
>-non Gin, je ne sais rien.<strong> Répondit la dite préfète sur un ton visiblement lassé. On peut supposer que ses deux amies l'avaient harcelée depuis le jour où il y avait été affiché dans la grande salle un énorme écriteau qui scintillait.

**« BAL DE NOËL, 24 DECEMBRE, POUDLARD ! »**

Hermione avait rit en voyant cet écriteau, il lui faisait penser à une adresse. Mais le fait est que toute l'école l'avait vu. On ne pouvait pas le manquer. Il faisait facilement 10x20 m. Dumbledore avait vu les choses en GRAND ! La voix de Pansy la ramena au temps présent.  
><strong>-je suis sûre qu'elle ment.<br>-arrêtez les filles je ne mens pas. Bien sûr que je vous dirais quel est le thème du bal et comment ça sera décoré. SI JE LE SAVAIS !**

**-arrêtez d'embêter Granger, après je le pourrais plus la mettre en colère, elle le sera déjà.**

**-Dra… Malfoy, qu'est qui te prend ?**

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione passa juste derrière elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

**-il n'y a personne dans les couloirs ma belle. Et puis je m'en fiche des autres.** Il déposa un baiser furtif sur l'épaule de la dite belle et partit en coup de vent. Hermione était devenue toute rouge comme une framboise. _[framboise parce que je trouve que tomate c'est trop banal et aussi parce que j'adooooore les framboises]_

**-dis donc elle ne serait pas devenue toute rouge notre Hermione !** s'écria Ginny.  
><strong>-mais tu as raison Ginny, elle doit être malade<strong>. Répondit Pansy  
>-<strong>je dirais même plus, elle est fiévreuse<strong>. Rigola Ginny _[oui je les vois bien en Dupont et Dupond]_

-**qui est fiévreuse ?** demanda une voix masculine arrivant derrière Hermione.  
><strong>-oh tu es malade Hermione, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?<strong> demanda Harry en parfait meilleur-ami- grand-frère qu'il était pour Hermione. La préfète se dit en elle –même qu'elle n'en aurait pas fini avec les moqueries.  
><strong>-oui elle est malade d'amour.<strong> Chantonna Ginny  
>-<strong>c'est la fièvre de la passion ! <strong>Renchéri Pansy. [_décidément ces deux-là font la paire]_

**-oh je vois. Dans ce cas je vous laisse entre filles**. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Signe qu'il approuvait sa relation avec Drago et qu'il ne voulait pas être dans les parages quand Pans' et Gin ' étaient en plein interrogatoires amoureux. C'était trop dangereux, les questions avaient tendances à ricocher sur toutes les personnes présentes dans un rayon de 3 mètres.  
><strong>-LACHEUR !<strong> hurla Hermione à l'adresse de son meilleur ami qui la laissait tomber aux moindres petits soucis. Pff  
><strong>-MOI AUSSI JE T'ADORE MIONE ! <strong>avait répondu Harry, faisant retourner les deux inquisitrices et permettre par la même occasion à Hermine de s'éclipser pour son cours.

Finalement la brunette remercia mentalement son meilleur ami en s'asseyant à sa place pour suivre le cours très intéressant qui portait sur la mythologie Egyptienne. Le professeur Homère leur parla du dieu fleuve Hâpi, dieu serpent, protecteur des égyptiens. 

_A Suivre…_

_Alors vos commentaires. Vous avez aimé ?  
>abracadabra.<em>

_Attrape-reve._


	12. Recherche cavalier désespérément

20/05/2011

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente. Je pense vraiment que mon histoire est nulle, mais j'ai des chapitres d'écris. Au début je pensais les retravailler mais l'envie n'est pas revenue. Alors je vous les postes et si un jour j'ai le temps je mettrais un point final à l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Mes études me prennent tout mon temps et le peu de temps que j'ai pour moi, je le passe à écrire ma propre histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais maintenant j'ai envie de me lancer sur mes propres projets.

J'espère tout de même que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ces quelques chapitres.

MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII à tous ceux qui ont reviewé. Merci de m'avoir suivi dans mes délires littéraires.

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 12 : Recherche cavalier désespérément

Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. Les préparations du bal de noël allaient bon train dans le bureau du directeur. Des parchemins volaient dans tous les sens, avec des idées les plus farfelues les unes que les autres penchées sur leur page vierge. Une lueur de malice habitait les yeux du vénérable directeur de l'école des sorciers. Il voulait faire un bal grandiose pour apporter du bonheur en cette période de fête mais aussi douloureuse en raison des personnes aimées qui s'étaient éteintes pour la paix. Laissons le donc à son affaire. Pour revenir à nos amoureux.

Drago avait décidé de préparer une petite soirée romantique pour inviter Hermione au bal. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors Hermione essayait de ne pas trop se faire d'illusions. Après tout ils ne s'étaient rien promis et Drago restait le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard. Elle voyait encore toutes ces midinettes plus mignonnes et belles les unes que les autres, usant de tous leurs atouts pour séduire le prince des serpentards. Hermione n'était pas une grande rêveuse, mais elle était une fille comme les autres, une fille qui aimait s'imaginer une vie parallèle où elle était l'héroïne d'une grande histoire d'amour.

Hermione se rappelait un jour qui avait été un beau florilège. En effet, dès le petit déjeuné la première fille assez courageuse pour aller à la table des serpentards venait d'ouvrir les hostilités pour les autres.

**-euh Drago ?**  
>Le jeune homme répondant à ce prénom, tourna la tête vers la source sonore de cette voix, pour voir qui osait l'appeler par son prénom. Il put voir une magnifique élève de sixième année, aux yeux bleus transparents (il lui rappelait ceux de Dumbledore). Elle lui adressait un sourire éclatant. Avant, il lui aurait fait son sourire charmeur, sa voix de playboy et l'aurait mise dans son lit pour ensuite la jeter comme une vieille chaussette le soir même.<p>

**-oui ? qu'est ce que tu veux ? **demanda le serpentard essayant de rester poli et agréable pour ne pas s'attirer les colères de sa dulcinée.

**-j'aimerais savoir si tu as déjà une cavalière pour le Bal de Noël ? **demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

Hermione voyait rouge. Cette serdaigle osait demander à SON homme de venir au Bal avec elle. Mais la préfète ne pouvait rien laisser paraitre. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Drago pour garder leur histoire secrète. Les rivalités entre Griffondors et Serpentards étant ce qu'elles sont même si elle s'étaient calmées après la guerre persitaient toujours. Dans cette optique d'amour caché, Drago pouvait très bien prendre une autre cavalière pour le bal de noël, sous excuse de garder leur couette [_oui couette au lieu de couverture, parce que je préfère les couettes aux couvertures. Les couvertures ça grattent ! Bien sûr vous pouvez remplacer ce terme par tous tissus que vous préférez : plaid…_]. Hermione soupira et partir à son premier cours avant d'entendre la réponse du blond. A quoi bon se faire du mal se dit-elle. Autant ne pas le voir draguer cette fille magnifique. Ce que l'on ignore ne nous fait pas de mal. Et c'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir qui la menait à son cours de Rune ancienne.

Un groupe de trois filles, des poufsouffles semble-t-il vint l'accoster.

**-hey Hermione !**  
><strong>-oui ? oh salut Jeanne, Mary, Becky. <strong>répondit l'intéressée connaissant un peu ce petit groupe.  
><strong>-salut Hermione.<strong> répondit Jeanne.  
><strong>-on aimerait te demander quelque chose<strong>. Continua Mary.  
><strong>-allez y ?<strong> les encouragea la préfète en chef.  
><strong>-Comme Drago est ton homologue préfet, on s'est dit que tu devais bien le connaitre, avec toutes les rondes et tout ce que vous faites ensemble? <strong>renchérit Becky.  
><strong>-un peu. Pourquoi ?<strong> répondit la griffondor à présent méfiante quant aux intentions des trois poufsouffles.  
><strong>-et bien on aimerait savoir s'il a déjà une cavalière pour le bal de noël ?<strong> demanda Becky surexcitée. Elle semblait avoir gardé cette question en elle depuis des années.  
><strong>-oh !<strong> fit la préfète. Elle avait envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir et de danser la polka avec le calamar géant du lac noir, mais elle préféra user de sa ruse non légendaire puisqu'elle était griffondor. **Oh, je ne sais pas, mais Cathérine Still était en train de lui demander quand je suis partie de la grande salle.**  
><strong>-quoi ! oh la « <strong>_**biiiiiiiiiiiiip**_** ».** dirent les trois poufsouffles à l'unisson. 

Les trois filles partirent comme des furies en direction de la grande salle pour en découdre avec cette blonde décolorée de Catherine. Hermione ne put retenir un éclat de rire et un proverbe lui revint en tête : diviser pour mieux régner. C'était vraiment efficace d'amener toutes ces midinettes à s'entretuer.

Au repas de midi, Hermione discutait tranquillement avec Blaise d'une potion alors que Pansy et Drago venaient de s'installer pour manger, Drago à côté de Blaise et Pansy à côté d'Hermione. Une serpentarde de cinquième année, dont Hermione ignorait le nom s'approcha du groupe d'amis et interpella Drago alors qu'il allait parler à Hermione.

**-Euh Drago ?**  
><strong>-oui !<strong> répondit l'intéressé déjà lasse de cette conversation. Il commençait à en avoir marre que toutes les filles de Poudlard l'appelle par son prénom. C'est vrai quoi ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons en ensemble à ce qu'il savait.

**-Est-ce que tu vas au bal de Noël ?**  
><strong>-j'y suis obligé, je suis préfet en chef !<strong> répondit sèchement le jeune homme.  
><strong>-oh, excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était possible que tu m'accordes une danse lors du bal ?<strong> Tenta la jeune fille. Cette peste demandait la main pour essayer d'avoir le bras.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas, je verrais le jour même<strong> **!** S'énerva Drago.

La jeune fille partie avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas dit non, furent les seuls mots qui franchirent son esprit. Il n'avait pas dit non, donc il n'avait pas de cavalière. Elle avait donc encore toutes ses chances.

Le soir fut le plus folklorique, en effet Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée à la salle des huitièmes années, elle faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque pour son devoir de mythologie moldue. Pendant ce laps de temps, trois et je dis bien TROIS filles s'étaient succédées à 10 secondes d'intervalle pour demander à Drago d'être leur cavalier. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus.

**-Pansy, sérieusement, toutes les filles de Poudlard sont-elles aussi débiles que ça ?** Demanda le prince des serpentards qui était au bord de l'explosion et de l'implosion en même temps.  
><strong>-hey ne m'inclus pas dans le lot s'il te plait !<strong> répliqua Pansy.  
><strong>-pardon ! <strong>se repris Drago.** Pourquoi presque toutes les filles de Poudlard célibataires, voire en couple, viennent me voir pour ce stupide bal de noël.** Le serpentard posa son font contre la table et ferma les yeux. **Je te jure que la prochaine qui vient, je la revoie chez sa mère en pleurant. J'ai été gentil avec les autres pour Hermione. **

**-salut Drago !** dit une voix féminine.

**-oh non… **pleura le jeune homme, **va te** **faire voir ! dégage ! je n'irais pas au bal avec toi ! vous n'êtes toutes que des gourgandines, intéressées par l'image que je projette. Vous ne voulez aller au bal avec moi que pour accessoiriser votre tenue et me tenir comme un vulgaire sac à main. Mais saches, espèce de sorcière de sous ordre, que Drago Malfoy n'est pas un sac à main et que tu ne mérite même pas que mes yeux se posent sur ta personne. **Putain ce que ça fait du bien pensa Drago.

Pansy ne put retenir un rire, ce qui fit relever la tête de Drago vers sa meilleure amie.

**-ça y est elle est partie ?** demanda-t-il plein d'espoir dans la voix, **j'y suis pas allé trop fort ?  
>-non.<strong> Réussit à dire Pansy alors qu'elle laissa éclater son rire.  
><strong>-non à quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>-non elle n'est pas partie.<strong>

Drago se retourna pour vérifier, et tomba nez à nez avec… Hermione qui s'installa à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Drago, lui, avait les yeux qui lui sortaient des orbites et Blaise et Pansy ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire.

**-vous auriez pu me dire que c'était Hermione !** Leur reprocha le bond dans un murmure agressif.  
><strong>-on n'a pas eut le temps !<strong> rigola Blaise.  
><strong>-Hermione…je.. je…<br>-tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec moi, parce que je suis une pouffiasse qui te trainerais comme un sac à main. J'ai saisir ne t'en fait pas. Le message a été reçu cinq sur cinq. **Hermione avait bien compris que ce qu'avait dit Drago ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais de l'avoir entendu de sa bouche et dirigé vers elle, même accidentellement, lui avait fait mal. Mais elle ne le dirait pas.**  
>-je ne savais pas que c'était toi. J'ai… j'ai…<strong>

**-wouah Malfoy qui bégaye. Granger, tu es mon idole, tu as réussit à déstabiliser ce blanc bec !** s'écria Blaise en déposant un baiser baveux sur le joue de la préfète.  
><strong>-la ferme Blaise ! <strong>grogna Drago, puis il prit un ton plus doux avec Hermione. **J'ai crut que c'était encore une des ces pimpêches qui veut venir au bal avec moi et n'arrêtent pas de me harceler depuis ce matin.** **Je suis désolé.**  
><strong>-Figure toi, mon cher Malfoy, que ces « pimbêches » m'ont AUSSI harcelée toute la journée pour avoir des infos sur toi. <strong>S'énerva la préfète en chef.

**-aie ça va faire mal !** lança Blaise.  
><strong>-et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter je crois !<strong> dit Pansy en voyant un groupe de jeune fille glousser et fixer attentivement Drago.  
><strong>-oh non !<strong> se lamentèrent les deux préfets en chef.

Durant plusieurs jours Hermione vit un nombre incalculable de filles venir lui demander des informations sur Drago  
><strong>-quelle est sa couleur préférée ?<strong> pour trouver une robe de cette couleur et le faire tomber dans leur bras.  
><strong>-est-ce qu'il est amoureux de Pansy ? <strong>pour être sûre que son cœur soit libre.**  
>-va-t-il au Bal ? <strong>pour être sûre de le croiser.**  
>-quel est son genre de fille ? <strong>pour savoir si elles ont leur chance ou non.

Et la palme d'or des questions qui revenaient le plus : **a-t-il une cavalière pour le Bal ?**

Le premier jour Hermione avait trouvé cela amusant, mais maintenant cela la rendait triste. Elle se rendait compte que la moitié des filles de Poudlard étaient intéressée par Drago et que cette moitié était la moitié la plus belle et la mieux foutue de toute l'école. Hermione se trouvait pathétique à côté de ces filles et comprendrait Drago s'il voulait aller au Bal avec l'une d'entre elles. A côté de ces filles, elle n'était rien. Elle était le rat de bibliothèque, la miss-je-sais-tout, la tête bien pleine, mais son décolté était vide, ses fesses étaient flaques, elle avait les cheveux d'un hérisson et des yeux couleur boue. A choisir, même elle ne se choisirait pas. Alors elle préférait préserver son petit cœur en ne s'imaginant pas aller au Bal de Noël avec Drago.

Le matin elle avait reçut une invitation à desserter dans la salle de réunion par un charmant serpentard. Quand elle entra dans la salle de réunion, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il y avait des bougies de partout. Drago était au milieu de la salle et la regardait avec des yeux de feu. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit. Il l'entraina dans leur petit rituel du soir : le slow.

**-Mia ?  
>-hum ?<strong> sourit Hermione à l'entente de ce surnom que seul Drago lui donnait.

**-me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?**

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

**-j'en serais ravie, mais je pensais que notre relation devait rester cachée pour ne pas…  
>-chut. <strong>Le coupa Drago. **Nous sommes préfets en chef, par tradition les préfets en chef n'ouvrent-ils pas les bals ? **dit-il malicieusement.  
><strong>-tu es un vrai serpent.<br>-je sais.**

Il la fit tourner puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

**-au fait tu ne m'as pas invité pour le dessert ?**

**-si, que dirais-tu d'une tarte aux myrtilles avec de la glace à la framboise.**

**-tu veux me damner. Ce sont mes desserts favoris.**

**-je sais.**

Hermione attaqua sa première cuillère de glace.

**-et comment le sais-tu ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… … … ah Ginny.  
>-Weasley-fille peut être très utile.<strong>

Hermione retourna vers son dessert, le dévorant avec envie. Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs desserts Drago ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione pour y goûter et lui enlever la petite tâche de myrtille. Ce baiser fut très gourmant et sucré. Drago se délectait des lèvres myrtillées et framboisées d'Hermione. Il allongea Hermione sous lui sur le canapé douillet de leur salle de réunion. Il caressa tendrement son visage et se pressa plus fort contre elle. Il vit la panique atteindre les yeux de sa belle.

**-hey du calme Mia. **Mais voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer Hermione il la redressa et plaqua son dos contre son propre torse. Il jouait avec ses doigts. Hermione profitait de la présence de Drago contre elle et savoura ce moment de tendresse. **Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le promets.**  
><strong>-je sais Dray.<strong> Répondit la jeune femme brune. Mais elle n'était pas convaincue par les paroles du jeune homme, il lui avait déjà fait du mal par le passé en la traitant de sang de bourbe bien qu'il était alors un jeune homme sous l'influence de son père.

_A suivre…_


	13. la dame du lac noir

Chapitre 13 : la dame du lac noir.

Ça y est, on était le 24 décembre, on était le soir du bal, Hermione sortait à l'instant de sa chambre avec Ginny et Pansy, ces trois là s'étaient enfermées depuis 3h pour se préparer. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'Harry était arrivé, et il se regardait en chiens de faïences avec Drago, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour faire passer le temps. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient époustouflantes. Pansy se dépêcha à sortir. Elle avait décidé en tant que femme libérée, libre et belle qu'elle irait seule au bal, et trouverait un homme pour parfaire sa tenue dans la salle de bal.

**-salut tous les quatre, je dois aller chasser mon cavalier ! bye**. S'écria Pansy en courant hors de la salle commune des huitièmes années perchée sur des talons de 15 centimètres.

« Wouah magnifque ! », pensa Drago. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione était réellement belle dans cette robe bleue dégradée, faite d'un corset qui faisait ressortir sa ferme poitrine. La robe touchait le sol, elle lui apparut comme une princesse vêtue d'un courant d'eau. Le tissu était si fluide qu'il épousait tous les mouvements de la jeune fille, laissant percevoir son corps très agréable à regarder selon ce Don Juan, expert en jolies femmes. Et ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules la rendaient encore plus merveilleuse. Drago succomba à cette beauté naturelle. Quand Hermione s'approcha de lui il pu constater qu'elle était maquillée juste assez pour faire ressortir ses atouts naturels.

Harry lui aussi restait comme pétrifié par la beauté de sa petite amie. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire dans cette robe rouge jusqu'aux genoux, tenant par une large bride sur le côté gauche.

Les filles, dévisageaient également leurs cavaliers, Hermione trouva Drago très élégant dans son costume, il ressemblait au prince charmant des contes de fées Moldus, mais elle ne lui aurait jamais dit, cela aurait gonflé encore plus son égo déjà près à éclater. Ginny, elle regardait Harry avec des yeux rayons X, elle semblait n'attendre qu'une chose, la fin de la soirée pour lui sauter dessus.

**-Aller ma belle, en route pour le bal ! **dit Ginny

-**C'est parti.**

Lorsque nous arrivèrent dans la grand salle, la décoration était magnifique : des flocons magiques tombaient du ciel, un magnifique et gigantesque sapin aux quatre couleurs des maisons présidait la salle, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans le faux plafond, les murs semblaient être fait de glace, des bonhommes de neige faisaient le service, les quatre tables n'en étaient plus qu'une énorme et faite de glace, pour que tous les élèves mangent ensemble. Après le diné, la table fondit comme neige au soleil, et la musique s'éleva dans les airs.

Drago ouvrit le bal avec Hermione. Il avait une certaine fierté à la tenir dans ses bras. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Tout Poudlard observa le couple de préfets en chef valser. Certains élèves perspicaces pensaient que la griffondor et le serpentard ne pouvait qu'être ensemble pour se regarder comme ça, et se tenir si près l'un de l'autre. Ni Drago, ni Hermione n'avaient envie d'officialiser leur relation, mais ils voulaient profiter de la soirée.

**-Drago, tout le monde nous regarde !  
>-c'est parce qu'on est magnifique.<strong> plaisanta le blond.  
><strong>-arrête un peu, je pense qu'ils ont compris qu'on était ensemble.<br>-et alors où est le problème ? On est bien là non ?  
>-oui.<br>-alors oublie-les ! On s'en fout des autres ! Il n'y a que toi et moi qui compte ! Le reste on s'en occupera demain ?**

**-tu as raison.** Hermione posa sa joue sur le torse du serpentard en fermant les yeux, tendit que Drago posait la sienne sur la tête de la lionne en humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Hermione et Drago avaient rejoins Pansy et Blaise qui pour changé s'engueulaient.

**-bon allez baiser un coup qu'on en parle plus ! **lança Drago à l'adresse des deux autres.

**-de quoi parles-tu ?** fit semblant de comprendre Blaise.  
><strong>-de toi, de Pansy, de toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous. Vous allez nous faire exploser l'école !<strong>

Un rock se fit entendre. Hermione tira Drago par le bras pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse et mettre court à la discussion.

-**viens Drago j'adore danser le rock**. Elle regarda Pansy, et lui fit un clin d'œil _[entre amie on se comprend]._ Pansy hocha de la tête pour remercier Hermione.

Hermione et Drago se déhanchèrent à un rythme fou. Il la faisait tournoyer sur elle-même, puis la serrait dans ses bras pour la faire ensuite tourner encore plus vite. Hermione riait aux éclats. Drago fit des petites pauses pour « se la péter » devant les autres. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement bien. La soirée fut magnifique, jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne les interrompre.

**-puis-je t'emprunter ta cavalière pour une danse ?** demanda le roux au blond. Ce dernier allait refuser, quand Hermione l'arrêta et accepta de danser avec Ron pour éviter qu'il fasse un esclandre dans l'état avancé d'ébriété où il se trouvait.

**-c'est possible qu'on sorte une minute pour discuter ?  
>-bien sûr.<strong>

Il était temps pour Hermione de tirer un trait sur Ron, elle allait profiter de ce bal pour enfin terminer cette histoire.

Drago regarda d'un mauvais œil que Weasley emmène son Hermione loin de lui. Car Granger était devenue SON Hermione depuis presque deux semaines, ils gardaient leur relation cachée pour ne pas subir des remarques à tout vas.

**-alors de quoi veux-tu discuter Ronald ?**

Le dit Ronald ne lui répondit pas et se jeta sur elle, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il pressa sans ménagement ses lèvres molles et imbibées de wisky pur feu. Hermione essaya de se dégager de cette « étreinte ».  
>-<strong>lâche-moi !<strong>

Le roux s'accrochait au corps de la brunette, la collant au sien. Il écrasait ses seins contre son torse. Cela dégoutait la jeune femme. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de le repousser. Mais il l'attrapa à la gorge avec une main glaciale et serra fort son cou si frêle pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et qu'elle cesse de hurler.

**-alors comme ça tu es avec Malfoy ? Il est bon au lit ? Je suis sûr que lui tu ne l'as pas fait attendre. Hein ? tu n'es qu'une salope Granger. **

Il était si près d'elle qu'elle sentit les postillons alcoolisés tâcher sa peau.

**-Lâche-moi Ronald !  
>-NON, tu as à moi Hermione, tu m'entends à MOI, et je veux t'avoir toute entière !<strong>

Il aurait sa vengeance, il se l'était promis il y a deux semaines, quand il avait surpris Hermione et Drago s'embrasser. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle lui échappe. Hermione ne pouvait être qu'à lui, tous le disait depuis des années. Ron allait avec Hermione et Hermione avec Ron et non pas avec Malfoy. C'était impossible. Il se vengerait d'elle. Il serait le premier à la posséder. Cette espèce de sang-de-bourbe, pour qui se prenait-elle pour espérer avoir mieux que lui. Les mains de Ron se faisaient dures sur le corps d'Hermione, il passa ses mains sous sa robe. Arrachant un bout de tissus dans la précipitation de son geste. Hermione était terrifiée. Le regard de Ron lui glaça le sang, elle avait vraiment peur, il était complètement dément. Elle avait mal partout où il la serrait, des bleus se formaient sur sa peau pâle. La panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille excitait le Ron. Il avait un souffle haletant, il semblait prendre du plaisir dans la frayeur de son ex-petite-amie. Ça le rendait fou d'avoir le pouvoir absolu sur elle, il se sentait fort et tout puissant. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait le pouvoir. Il était le dominant. Il n'était plus totalement lui et ça lui plaisait. Plus il la serrait fort plus il savourait. Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger, il la tenait de toute part, il bloquait ses bras contre le mur avec une main, les ongles de son autre main s'enfonçaient sans tendresse dans la cuisse de la préfète de griffondor, et il pressait son sexe en érection contre son ventre. Hermione avait mal de partout, elle essaya de hurler, mais Ron lui colla la main sur la bouche et le nez, l'empêchant pratiquement de respirer. Elle réussit à lui mordre un doigt si fort qu'il saigna, il essaya de résister à la douleur de la morsure, mais elle s'acharnait, du sang de Ron perla sur ses lèvres. Il finit par lâcher sa prise et elle put enfin crier.

**-LACHE-MOI ! A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDEEEEEEEEE !**

Pour la faire taire Ron mordit la bouche de la préfète. Il suça le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres comme un vampire.

Dans la grande salle, Drago rongeait son frein, cela faisait bien 15 minutes qu'Hermione et Ron étaient sorti dans le couloir pour discuter. Il avait le regard braqué sur les grandes portes, chaque fois qu'il entendait le son caractéristique de grincement il avait un tressaillement et espérait revoir Hermione rentrer.

**-AU SECOURS ! DRAGOOOOOOO !...**

Ron fit taire Hermione en lui serrant fortement le cou.

**-tu crois qu'il viendra t'aider ! Tu crois qu'il t'aime !** **ahahaa**, Ron savait qu'il touchait un point sensible. Pourtant Hermione luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas montrer que ces paroles l'avaient touchée. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant tant d'année.  
><strong>-vas te faire foutre ! <strong>lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

**-oh la sang-de-bourbe pense qu'un serpentard va venir à sa rescousse. Ma pauvre Hermione tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu es tombée bien bas ! tu es pathétique.**

Hermione lui cracha à la figure.

Drago débarqua en trombe après avoir entendu hurler. Il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser plus que ça la situation, il lui fallut une nanoseconde pour comprendre que Ron faisait du mal à Hermione. Il décolla Ron de sa petite amie. Et lui abattit un coup de poing magistral dans le nez. Ron essaya de s'enfuir dans la grande salle. Mais Drago le suivit, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Drago sentit une rage énorme prendre possession de son corps. Il attrapa le griffondor et le colla contre l'encadrement des portes de la grande salle avec un regard à vous glacer le sang.

**-tu oses lever encore une fois la main sur elle ou ne serais-ce que la toucher je te tue ! Tu m'as bien compris Weasley, tu touches encore une fois la femme que j'aime et tu es un homme mort !** hurla Drago si bien que toute la salle entendit. Harry avait accouru pour prendre en charge son meilleur ami qui avait complètement péter un câble depuis la rentrée.

Dans la grande salle on entendait des chuchotis qui disaient :

**« Malfoy est amoureux de Granger ? »  
>« Weasley a attaqué Granger ? »<strong>

**« mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »  
>« quelle soirée de fou »<strong>

**« ils font un beau couple ! »**

**« j'ai toujours dis que ce Weasley n'était pas net ! » **(Blaise)

Quand Drago se retourna pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras et la réconforter, elle n'était plus là.

**-Hermione ? où est-tu ?**

Il voulait lui parler, la réconforter, la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il vit la jeune fille à la robe bleue, marcher d'une manière chancelante vers le lac, s'enfoncer peu à peu dans l'eau. Elle ressemblait à la dame du lac dans les livres des histoires de chevaleries moldues que lisaient parfois Hermione et laissait trainer dans leur salle commune. Elle semblait comme enveloppée d'une bulle d'eau. Le temps de sortir de sa rêverie, il revient à la réalité, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hermione allait se suicider à cause de ce con de Weasmoche. Il courut jusqu'à elle.

**-HERMIONE !**

Il courut en enlevant sa chemise, et plongea dans l'eau glacée du lac noir pour sauver son ex-ennemie. Déjà il ne la voyait plus. Elle avait été engloutie par le lac noir. Il paniquait. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas pour ça. Il fouilla les abysses sombres du lac, occultant la présence menaçante du calamar géant. D'un coup une lueur verte apparut dans ces ténèbres liquides. Elle entourait Hermione. Il nagea vers elle, la remonta à la surface et la ramena au bord du lac. Elle était inconsciente. Il la déposa sur l'herbe givrée pour lui faire du bouche à bouche et lui faire recracher cette eau dans les poumons.

**-un, deux, trois, … trente.**(souffle, souffle) **Aller Hermione réveille toi. Un, deux…**

Elle toussa et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux humides de Drago.

**-Pourquoi tu as fais ça Mia ?** demanda Drago désespéré.  
><strong>-Je voulais… je… je voulais... <strong>elle se mise à pleurer.**  
>-Hermione ne me refait jamais ça, j'ai crut te perdre.<br>-je… suis désolée**. Répondit Hermione entre deux hoquets.  
><strong>-vient je te ramène dans ta chambre, tu vas attraper la mort.<strong>

Drago traversa la salle de bal avec une Hermione trempée jusqu'aux os dans les bras sous les murmures interrogateurs de la salle. De l'eau dégoulinait de leur corps pour mouiller le plancher de la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour d'astronomie, il passa le phoenix et se dirigea directement vers le tableau d'Eleanor.

**-Qu'est-il arrivé ?** demanda paniquée la reine blanche.  
><strong>-elle a voulu faire un petit bain de minuit<strong>. Répondit Drago ironique.  
><strong>-c'est lui ? <strong>demanda la reine.  
>Drago acquiesça, sachant qu'Eleanor parlait de Ron.<br>-**pouvez-vous nous laisser entrer ?  
>-je suis désolée jeune homme mais sans le mot de passe je ne peux pas m'ouvrir.<strong>

**-Hermione quel est ton mot de passe ?  
>-non, je ne veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi.<strong>

**-je crois qu'elle a besoin de vous ce soir ! **sourit Eleanor.

Drago se retourna et donna son mot de passe au prince Grégoire, il entra sans sa chambre avec Hermione dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur son lit. Elle était complètement amorphe et le regard vide. En la déshabillant pour la changer, il vit les marques rouges sur son cou, sur ses bras, et ses jambes. Une puissante rage conte la belette s'empara de lui, mais pour l'heure il devait s'occuper d'Hermione. Doucement il lui enfila un de ses t-shirt à lui. Elle le laissa faire. Il la mise dans son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle après s'être mis en caleçon, recouvrant leurs corps d'une couette chaude.

**-Drago fais-moi tout oublié.** Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

**-tout ce que tu voudras princesse. **s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

**-fais-moi oublier Ron, je ne veux me rappeler que de toi ? je veux que cette veille de noël soit pour moi la plus belle nuit de ma vie et non la pire. Je veux que tu m'aimes.  
>-je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Mia. <strong>Drago comprit enfin où voulait en venir sa princesse.

Il se mit au dessus d'elle et mit tout son amour pour elle dans un baiser. Sa respiration accélérait dangereusement sous les gémissements de sa partenaire. Il la regardait avec des yeux brulants, ses yeux qui firent sentir Hermione comme la personne la plus importante du monde. Pendant presque une heure ils restèrent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre à se câliner amoureusement. Hermione oublia tout, tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et ses bras autour de son corps. Elle se sentait protégée.

**-je t'aime Mia**. Laissa échapper Drago. Hermione allait pour répondre. **Non ne me dis rien.** Dit Drago en posant son index sur les lèvres de sa princesse.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse avec un soupir de bien être. Il garda le corps frêle d'Hermione contre lui et il s'endormit comme cela. La protégeant dans ses bras. Durant la nuit, Hermione ne fit pas un seul cauchemar grâce à l'étreinte réconfortante de Drago.

Le lendemain, nous étions le jour de noël. Toute l'école était encore sous le choc des événements de la veille mais la gaité de ce jour n'en était pas atteinte. Il y avait un énorme tas de cadeau au pied du sapin dans la salle commune des huitièmes années, pratiquement tous les huitièmes années y était présent. Il manquait à l'appel : Ron, Lavande, Drago et Hermione.

Dans la chambre du préfet en chef, Hermione émergea enfin de son sommeil. Drago la couvait des yeux.

**-bonjour belle endormie.**

La dite belle lui répondit par un sourire.

**-Veux-tu rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune ? **Hermione semblait avoir peur.** Je serais avec toi ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas près de te laisser seule !**

Drago et Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, un silence pesant s'installa. Harry courut vers Hermione et la prise dans ses bras.

**-ça va Mione. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! je ne comprends pas comment il a put ! je ne…**

**-tu n'y es pour rien Harry. C'est le passé d'accord ?**

**-et si on ouvrait les cadeaux !** lança Seamus pour faire redescendre la tension.


	14. double personnalité

5/10/2012

CHAPITRE 14 : Double personnalité.

Ce matin de noël, Ron se réveilla avec une atroce migraine, des milliers de lutins de cornouailles jouaient au criquet entre ses neurones. Il avait dû trop boire durant le bal parce qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la fête.

_Flash Back_

Ron était dans sa chambre, à regarder son costume devant le miroir. Cette année, il avait enfin pu s'acheter un VRAI costume et non pas une robe qui sentait sa tante Stacy et la naphtaline. Il admirait la sobriété et l'élégance, et il en était fier, de ce costume acheté chez _Aiguille & fils_. Il y avait passé beaucoup de ses économies mais cela en valait la peine. Hermione ne pourrait pas résister. Il était à tomber. En plus il allait au bal avec Lavande. Il était sûr de rendre Hermione jalouse et de récupérer la femme de sa vie. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas rester avec cette fouine décolorée de Malfoy. Il avait mal agit en la trompant avec Lavande, mais après tout, il était un homme et un homme a des besoins, et puis tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. Il était sûr qu'Hermione était allée dans les bras de Malfoy pour se venger. Maintenant qu'elle s'était vengée, ils étaient quittes ce soir il récupèrerait Hermione. Et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Pendant ce temps Lavande se préparait aussi. Elle avait prise toute l'après midi pour se préparer. Devant le miroir elle se trouvait fatale. Comment Granger pourrait-elle rivaliser avec elle ? Elle allait l'assassiné pour de bon dans le cœur de Ron.  
><strong>- je suis infiniment plus belle, plus femme et plus sorcière que toi, Hermione sang de bourbe. Je suis la femme parfaite pour Ron. Je serais la future Madame Ronald Weasley, alors que toi tu laveras nos poubelles. <strong>Dit Lavande dans le miroir avec un regard mauvais. Elle lissa sa robe avec ses paumes, embrassa son reflet dans le miroir et partie conquérante vers sa proie aux cheveux roux.

Ron allait sortir quand on toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, c'était Lavande, elle était magnifiquement vulgaire dans sa robe rouge moulante trop pailletée et trop décoltée. Ron fut automatiquement excité par ce fourreau de tissu rouge. Ses yeux avaient une lueur perverse, alors que Lavande avait retrouvé son visage de fille naïve et stupide.

**-bonsoir Ronald.** Susurra l'anguille rouge d'une voix de soit disante séductrice.  
><strong>-bonsoir Lavande.<br>-alors comment me trouve-tu ?** demanda la griffondor en tournant sur elle-même.  
><strong>-époustouflante !<strong> souffla le rouquin complètement subjugué par la jeune femme. Il ne remarqua pas son sourire malsain aux coins des lèvres.

La réponse dû lui convenir, car la jeune fille sourit et prit le bras du garçon direction la grande salle pour le bal. Quand le couple arriva, c'était l'ouverture du bal. Ron aperçu Hermione dans les bras de Malfoy ce type, ce con, ce mec qui l'avait insulté pendant toute sa scolarité. Puis il ne se rappelait plus de rien jusqu'à…

_Fin flash back_

Ce matin de Noël. Ron se retourna et senti un poids rouler vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vu que ce poids était en réalité le corps nu de Lavande dans ses draps.

**-Chiote !** s'énerva le roux. **Je ne me rappelle même pas de ça.**  
><strong>-Bonjour RonRon.<strong> Claironna la griffondor avec un sourire.  
><strong>-euh … Bonjour Lavande. Je suis désolé de te poser cette question mais est-ce qu'on a… euh… couché ensemble hier soir.<br>-tu ne t'en souviens plus ? **demanda Lavande.  
><strong>-euh non.<strong> **La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est Hermione qui dansait avec Malfoy.  
>-bien sur j'aurais du m'en douter. Hermione. Hermione. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Ronald je te préviens que tu l'as laissée tomber pour moi, POUR MOI, moi qui suis nue dans ton lit parce que nous avons fait l'amour. Alors j'aimerais que tu me dises que c'est de moi dont tu te souviens en dernier et pas de cette peste d'Hermione Granger. <strong>S'énerva la blonde.  
><strong>-ne l'appelle pas comme cela, ce n'est pas une peste c'est ma meilleure amie.<br>**Lavande explosa de rire, un rire machiavélique sans joie.  
><strong>-Ta meilleure amie ? tu plaisante j'espère ? Vous n'êtes plus amis Ronald. Quand tu m'as choisit tu as tiré un trait sur votre amitié. Je croyais que tu avais compris.<strong> S'adoucit la Pétasse.

Ron était perdu, il est vrai qu'il avait trompé Hermione. Il s'était excusé, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Après tout c'était Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu lui pardonner, il avait tout fait pour s'excuser et au moins redevenir ami. Mais la brune avait refusé l'amitié que lui proposait le roux. Lavande devait avoir raison, le choix était fait. Mais tout de même Hermione était sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait pas tirer un trait comme cela sur elle. En plus sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle aimait trop Hermione, presque comme une deuxième fille pour supporter que son fils cadet soit en mauvais terme avec sa presque fille.

**-je dois aller les voir. Leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Après tout c'est la période du pardon, du bonheur où on veut être avec les gens qu'on aime.  
>-ah parce qu'en plus tu l'aime toujours.<br>-évidemment que je l'aime toujours**. répondit Ron sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ces mots sur la jeune fille au prénom de fleur.

Lavande encaissa le coup pour faire bonne figure devant le rouquin. Mais intérieurement elle maudissait cette Hermione Granger. Ron l'avait choisit elle pourtant son cœur allait toujours vers cette autre. Elle ne comprenait pas que Ron puisse aimer Hermione d'amitié, elle ne le comprenait pas de Harry non plus. Pour elle l'amitié homme-femme était impossible et impensable. Il y avait toujours un jeu de séduction.

**-tu as raison Ron. Nous devrions aller leur souhaiter un joyeux noël. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous dans la salle commune pour ouvrit leurs cadeaux. Nous pourrions descendre ensemble ? **demanda la griffondor.  
><strong>-d'accord, je vais prendre une douche<strong>. Annonça Ronald.  
><strong>-attend, je vais venir avec toi. Il ne faudrait pas gaspiller l'eau de Poudlard.<strong>

Ron sourit et partit sous la douche avec une Lavande des plus heureuse d'avoir réussit à retenir le griffondor avec elle. Elle gagnait toujours et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.


	15. mystère

29/10/11

Chapitre 14 : mystère

Les cadeaux étaient ouverts, preuve à l'appui tous les papiers cadeau qui jonchaient le sol de la salle commune.

**-Merci Mione, j'adore ce sac !** s'écria la jeune Weasley quand elle vu le sac en cuir de dragon que sa meilleure amie lui avait offert.  
><strong>-et attend j'y ai ajouté un sort d'agrandissement sans poids pour que tu puisses absolument tout mettre ce que tu veux à l'intérieur sans que ton sac ne s'alourdisse.<br>-sérieux !** S'extasia la rouquine en entrant sa tête dans le sac pour vérifier la place. **Oh c'est trop génial !**

**-je me suis dit que toutes les filles rêvent du sac de Mary Poppins !  
>-qui est-ce cette Mary Poppins ?<br>-oh c'est une histoire moldue, mais pour résumer elle sort tout ce qu'elle veut de son sac**. Répondit Hermione. **Je t'amènerai le film.**  
><strong>-comme un lampadaire<strong>. Dit Seamus  
><strong>-un miroir<strong>. Dit encore Hermione  
>-<strong>une plante verte<strong>. Continua Harry, **Et bien merci Hermione, maintenant mon cadeau à comparé du tien on dirait de la bouse de dragon !** s'indigna faussement le survivant.  
><strong>-mais non mon chéri j'adore le parfum que tu m'as offert. Tous mes cadeaux sont absolument FABULEUX !<br>-tu sais que tu me fais beaucoup penser à Gaby ! **révéla Hermione en regardant Ginny aussi enthousiaste.  
><strong>-oh faite tu as des nouvelles d'elle, elle t'a envoyé quelque chose ?<br>-oui c'est le gros paquet de ma famille, ils ont tous regroupé leurs cadeaux pour me l'envoyer.  
>-et qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>-euh… et bien c'est… **voyant l'embarras d'Hermione, la rouquine sentie le filon et regarda dans le carton.  
><strong>-elle t'a offert un livre : le kamasutra !<strong> s'exclama Ginny en mettant bien à la vue de tous le dit livre, ne achant absolument pas ce qu'était ce livre. Harry explosa de rire. Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

**-pourquoi rougis-tu Hermione ? **demanda innocemment la rouquine qui commençait à feuilleter le livre et devenant à son tour de plus en plus rouge. Drago lui prit le livre des mains, ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur lubrique.

**-et bien c'est un cadeau intéressant.** Lui glissa Drago dans son oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. Ce qui fit rougir notre préfète en chef encore plus.

Hermione avait été très gâtée, Drago lui avait offert un collier avec deux cœurs entrelacés, Ginny un livre de magie esthétique Belle et Rebelle : remèdes et sortilèges pour facilité la vie des jeunes sorcières avec entre autre un chapitre sur comment dompter des cheveux rebelles, différente coiffure à faire, avec différents sorts, des idées de maquillage et tout un tas de petites bricoles et sorts pour se rendre plus jolie. Hermione pour charrier sa meilleure amie n'avait pas put d'empêcher de la taquiner un peu en feintant l'indignation et lui disant _« ok je suis moche le message est passé »_. Ginny s'était confondue en excuse avant de voir qu'Hermione était pliée de rire. C'était la petite vengeance de la préfète pour le coup du kamasutra exposé devant tout le monde.

Alors que Pansy feuilletait le livre d'Hermione Belle et Rebelle, pour y chiper quelque astuce beauté, une idée brillante lui vient à l'esprit.

**-Hey Ginny, on aurait dû offrir à la Pétasse, ****Moche et Remoche : aucun remède connu à ce jour, maladie incurable. **Déclara la serpentarde toute fière de sa trouvaille. Tous les huitièmes années éclatèrent de rire et essayèrent de trouver d'autres noms de bouquins.

Seamus proposa : **« guide pour une fille moche : comment ne pas imposer votre image aux autres ».  
><strong>Blaise lui fit dans la formule efficace et courte : **« Conne, moche et seule »  
><strong>Théodore proposa aussi : **« les sirènes : mi femme mi thon, comment ne pas se tromper de poissonnerie »**

_[je précise que je ne veux blesser personne et que les titres des livres ne sont que des moqueries de gens qui n'aiment pas une autre personne comme beaucoup d'ado le font. Ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure attitude à avoir, mais prenez ça à la rigolade, c'est juste pour faire rire. Je veux juste montrer le soutient que ses amis apporte à Hermione]_

Et puis Ron et Lavande entrèrent dans la salle et rompirent la gaité ambiante. Quand Hermione le vit, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Drago. Ron était étonné par les yeux menaçants qui étaient fixés sur lui.

**-hey qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars ? **demanda-t-il complètement inconscient de la fureur qu'il allait déclenchée.

**-tu oses demander ce qu'il se passe Ronald ! **s'emporta Ginny.

Il haussa les sourcils et quand il vit Hermione dans les bras de Drago il devint fou.

**-Mione mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans les bras de cette fouine ? **

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-**Harry ? Comment peux-tu la laisser avec ce serpentard ! Enfin c'est l'ennemi !**

**-Ce n'est pas un ennemi, réveille toi Ron, la guerre est finie ! **lui rappela sa sœur.

**- Et surtout il vaut mieux que toi !** s'entendit dire Hermione qui s'était défaite de l'étreinte de Malfoy et s'avançait dangereusement vers son ex ami. Le visage du roux sembla se déformé, comme si en face d'elle se trouvait une autre personne.

**-la nuit dernière ne t'as pas suffit pour comprendre que jamais, JAMAIS, je ne te laisserais partir ! **s'écria complètement dément le roux.

**-Ron tu devrais te calmer. **Tenta le survivant.

Drago avait rejoint Hermione, se mettant légèrement devant elle.

**-tu devrais écouter ce que te dit Potter.** Dit calmement Malfoy, mais cette attitude était totalement l'opposé du volcan de fureur qui coulait dans ses veines à cet instant. Ron éclata d'un rire sans joie qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Il lui rappelait la bataille finale et un certain mangemort.

_Flash Back_

La guerre faisait rage dans tous les recoins du château. Les mangemorts avaient pris possession des lieux et anéantissaient quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin. Hermione se retrouvait seule à combattre contre un servant du mage noir quand un rire dernière elle la pétrifia sur place.

**-alors mademoiselle Granger, on pense pouvoir rivaliser avec des sangs pures ?**

La jeune fille se retourna et put voir Lucius Malfoy s'approcher d'elle, avec un regard pervers.

**-vous êtes une erreur de la nature ! **continua le mage noir en tournant sa baguette.

**-NON, c'est vous l'erreur de la nature ! **s'écria Hermione. Si c'était son dernier combat autant y mettre toute sa hargne et son courage de griffondor. **Vous ne connaissez rien de l'amour, c'est vous le monstre !**

Lucius arma sa baguette, la pointa droit en direction du cœur d'Hermione.

**-petite insolente, je vais t'apprendre le respect ! Endoloris !**

Hermione s'effondra de douleur, son corps était tout entier parcourus de crampes insupportables. Elle avait l'impression d'être transpercées de toute part par des milliers de poignards lui déchirant la peau, lui arrachant les muscles des ses os et lui faisant exploser les vaisseaux de l'intérieur.

**-AhAHAAH ! Alors as-tu compris ? **s'extasia le mangemort qui visiblement prenait un plaisir énorme à faire souffrir cette adolescente né moldue à ses pieds.

**-aller vous faire voir ! **réussit-elle à dire, pleine de mépris pour cet homme qui pensait que la douleur était le seul moyen d'apprendre et de punir. Malgré la douleur Hermione tenait, elle savait que la douleur s'estomperait à un moment ou un autre, soit par la mort de Lucius ou par la sienne. Alors elle essayait de tenir pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui cède. Elle devait tenir, elle n'avait pas le choix.

**-Endoloris maxima !**

Hermione hurla de douleur, ce doloris était encore plus violent que le premier, elle ne supporterait pas un troisième s'il allait encore de manière crescendo. Sa respiration était haletante et difficile. Elle avait mal dans la poitrine comme s'il y avait un poids qui lui appuyait sur le cœur. Quand le doloris prit fin, elle aurait voulut une minute, rien qu'une minute pour respirer, une minute pour prendre une vraie inspiration, sentir l'air frais remplir ses poumons douloureux. Hermione attendait la dernière vague de doloris qui la tuerait ou la rendrait folle, mais rien, rien ne venait. Elle releva les yeux vers son ennemi. Elle le vit s'effondrer sous le jet d'un sort de couleur verte avec un regard surpris. Elle voulut trouver qui l'avait sauvé, mais personne ne lui adressa un sourire, elle retourna donc dans la bataille, sûre qu'un ange gardien veillait sur elle.

_Fin Flash Back_

Hermione avait les yeux dans le vide.

**-Hermione ? Hermione ? youhou ?** disait Pansy en agitant sa main devant la figure de la dite Hermione.

La jeune fille répondant à ce nom sortit enfin de ses souvenirs.

**-et ben ma belle tu étais partie loin dis donc !** dit Pansy.

**-euh… je… oui**. Acquiesça Hermione encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées.  
><strong>-Le Con et la Pétasse sont partis.<strong>

Hermione sourit à son amie, les surnoms qu'elle avait donnés à Ron et Lavande la faisaient toujours sourire. Mais Pansy était des plus sérieuse quand elle avait soigneusement choisit ces surnoms « très affectueux » pour désigner ce couple.

**-et si on allait manger ?** proposa Neuville.  
>Tous acquiescèrent et descendirent en troupeaux dans la grande salle pour déguster le bon repas de Noël que leur avait préparé les elfes de maison.<p>

Au repas, un corbeau blanc vient se poser devant l'assiette d'Hermione et lui tendit une lettre qui était dans son bec.

**-qu'est ce que c'est ? **demanda avide Pansy.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas ?<strong> répondit Hermione.  
><strong>-tu as déjà vu ce corbeau blanc ?<strong> demanda Harry qui inspectait l'oiseau attentivement.

**-non, le seul oiseau blanc que je connaisse c'est Edwige. **Répondit la préfète.

L'oiseau alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione et ne voulut s'en défaire pour rien au monde, même les petits gâteaux que lui proposa Ginny ne le faisait pas descendre de son perchoir.

**-bon aller on s'en fou de l'oiseau… AIEEE !** s'écria Pansy qui venait de se faire pincer par le dit corbeau qui retourna fissa sur l'épaule de la jolie griffondor. **Bon aller, lis-nous la lettre.**

_« Hermy fait attention à toi, quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre._

_Sois prudente et ne fais confiance à personne._

_Garde cet oiseau, il est à toi, c'est le cadeau de ta mère, comme cela tu pourras me joindre n'importe quand et n'importe où._

_Reste sur tes gardes, le mal a bien des masques._

_Gaby. _

_PS : ma chérie viens nous rejoindre immédiatement après avoir vu cette lettre. Tu dois apprendre qui tu es vraiment, si tu veux pouvoir affronter le mal. Sophine»_

Hermione ne comprenait rien au message de sa cousine et de sa tante. Elle savait qui elle était. Elle était Hermione Jean Granger, jeune sorcière de 18 ans. Et puis comment ce faisait-il que sa tante sache pour le transplanage. C'était une moldue, peut-être que Gaby lui en avait parlé. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

**-Gaby, la Gaby, ta cousine moldue ?** demanda Ginny qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

**-euh… oui… mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle veut dire. Et puis comment a-t-elle fait pour se procurer un corbeau. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.**

Hermione se leva brusquement de la table, sous les regards surpris de tous les élèves présents. Et courut pour rejoindre sa chambre. L'oiseau virevoltait à sa suite, comme une ombre protectrice.

**-mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Minerva qui avait suivit la scène des yeux.  
><strong>-ce qui doit se passer. <strong>Répondit énigmatique le directeur fou de cette école de magie. Et il disparut dans un pop.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre, le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait assit sur son fauteuil.

**-pro…professeur… mais que faites vous ici ? **demanda Hermione alors que le corbeau blanc se posait à nouveau sur son épaule.

**-vous devriez lui donner un nom, il me semble qu'il n'est pas disposé à s'éloigner de vous.**

**- je dois…**

**-oui vous devez aller voir votre cousine. Je m'y attentais, c'est pour cela que j'ai fais installer cette porte. **Coupa le directeur en montrant à Hermione la porte dans la salle de réunion avec le « ? ».

**-où mène cette porte ?** demanda la jeune fille légèrement inquiète de plonger dans l'inconnu.

-**là où vous avez besoin d'être Hermione.**

Elle était fascinée par cette porte, comme attirée par elle ne savait qu'elle puissance, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de résister. Elle fut surprise de ne voir aucune poignée, loquet ou autre mécanisme d'ouverture à cette porte. Elle semblait ne pouvoir s'ouvrir. Mais quand la jeune griffondor posa sa paume contre le bois sombre, sa main passa à travers le bois et tout son corps fut comme absorbé par la porte…

Dans la grande salle le petit groupe de huitièmes années commençait à s'inquiéter. Drago ne tenait plus en place.

**-il faut que j'y aille, elle est en danger !  
>-calmes toi Drago !<strong> tenta sa meilleure amie.

**-comment veux-tu que je me calme avec ce mot de sa cousine qui lui dit que le mal est après elle. Et Dumbledore qui nous annonce après qu'elle soit partie qu'Hermione ne reviendra pas avant une durée indéterminée pour des raisons personnelles. Hein ?** Drago se retourna brusquement vers Harry.

-**es-tu bien sûre d'avoir tué Voldemort ?** demanda innocemment Luna.  
><strong>-oui.<strong> Répondit le garçon à l'éclaire.

**-as-tu détruit tous ses horcruxes ?** renchérit Drago.  
><strong>-oui Malfoy. Alors du calme, ce n'est pas Voldemort. Mais il n'était pas le seul à faire le mal.<br>-et tu pense que ça me rassure !**

-**tu penses qu'une force sombre nous menace ? **demanda inquiète sa petite amie rousse.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas Ginny, je ne sais pas.<strong> répondit Harry incertain de l'avenir. Ils n'auraient donc jamais droit à une année scolaire sans problème. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus la victime de choix, c'était au tour d'Hermione. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser lui et ceux qu'il aimait en paix ?

Après cet instant, il y eut un silence pesant qui fut brisé par l'arrivée de Ron dans la grande salle avec Lavande à son bras. Harry ne sut dire ce qui avait changé chez son ami, mais quelque chose dans son attitude n'était pas lui. Il avait le port trop altier, trop hautain. Il tenait fièrement Lavande, comme un trophée. Harry mis le comportement de son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'Hermione et lui n'étaient plus ensemble et que ça le touchait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Harry expliquait son attitude par le fait que Ron voulait blesser Hermione, lui montrer qu'il était mieux sans elle. Du moins il espérait que c'était cela. Mais elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi jouait-il la comédie ? Quand Drago le vit, il parti brusquement dans sa chambre_. « où es-tu Hermione, qu'est ce qui se trame dans ton dos de si dangereux pour t'éloigner de moi ? »_

Plus la journée avançait plus l'angoisse de Malfoy augmentait, mais qu'est ce que faisait Hermione. En début d'après midi, il était allé frapper à la porte de sa chambre espérant qu'elle soit revenue, mais personne ne lui répondit. Eleanor n'était pas non plus dans son portrait il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander des informations. Et Grégoire restait muet comme une tombe.

**-je suis désolé Mr Malfoy, mais Dame Eleanor m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et je ne saurais trahir une promesse. Il en va de mon honneur jeune homme. **

**-vous savez ce que j'en fais de votre putain d'honneur !** s'énerva le serpentard.  
><strong>-Calmez vous Drago, je n'y suis pour rien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione est entre de bonnes mains.<br>-mais de quoi parlez-vous ?  
>-je ne peux rien vous dire !<br>-je sais, je sais, bon très bien. Passons au plan B**, se résigna Drago en donnant le mot de passe. **Brocéliande.**

Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de réunion, mais quand il voulut prendre la porte qui menait à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait disparut comme par magie. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre. Malfoy tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. En y pensant bien, cette expression était plutôt drôle puisque Malfoy était un serpentard. Enfin bref il ne tenait plus en place.

**-mais où est-elle passée ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Merlin faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.**

Lorsqu'Hermione traversa la porte, elle ressentit une sensation liquide, comme si elle traversait un mur d'eau. Elle se retrouvait dans une forêt, une forêt lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle tourna sur elle-même.

**-Coronis, veux-tu regarder les alentours de plus haut ?** demanda Hermione à l'adresse de son corbeau blanc. Le corbeau blanc virevolta au dessus d'elle comme une sentinelle. Puis l'oiseau sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car il partit dans un grand battement d'aile rejoindre une petite chaumière, au loin qui aurait échappé au regard de la griffondor si l'oiseau ne s'était pas dirigé dans sa direction. Puis sous les pieds d'Hermione apparut un chemin pavé de dalles couleur brique qui se formait au fur et à mesure où Hermione avançait dans la direction de la cabane. La cabane se révéla être en réalité un château.

Au même moment à Poudlard, Drago avait décidé, faute d'autre idée plus raisonnable et productive, de camper devant le tableau d'Eleanor pour lui parler à l'instant même où elle reviendrait dans sa toile. Il vit que le tableau se transformait, un chemin de pierre rouge apparaissait au loin. Il serra ses paupières pour mieux voir. Quand il vit un point blanc au dessus d'une silhouette, il reconnu immédiatement le corbeau d'Hermione. Il était rassuré, Hermione était en sécurité, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment où elle était et comment elle avait fait pour entrer dans le tableau.

**-où est cet endroit ?** demanda Drago au chevalier Grégoire en désignant le tableau.  
><strong>-oh mon jeune maître, vous ne reconnaissez pas, qu'est-ce qui vous a inspiré votre mot de passe ?<strong> Dit le chevalier soulagé de pouvoir donner une information au jeune serpentard sans avoir à rompre sa promesse.  
><strong>-Brocéliandre…<strong> murmura Drago. **C'est la forêt de Brocéliandre ? **demanda-t-il plus fort à l'adresse de son tableau.

Le chevalier Grégoire ne répondit pas, mais son silence fut comme une grande affirmation pour le blond.

Les pas d'Hermione martelaient le sol pavé de pierre ogre, ce son sourd se répandait et rebondissait sur les murs de chaux de l'enceinte du château. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, le château semblait comme figé dans le temps. Hermione continua sa route, ce château lui était familier, elle savait où elle allait sans pourtant le savoir, c'était une impression étrange pour la jeune fille, mais elle s'y soumise entièrement et arrivait devant la porte d'entrée du château. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de fer forgé. La porte grinça et la griffondor pénétra dans le château. Elle effleura les murs du bout des doigts comme si elle reconnaissait ses murs, cette texture qui s'effritait sous ses doigts, cette humidité si caractéristique d'elle ne savait plus quoi. Coronis avait retrouvé son perchoir sur l'épaule droite d'Hermione. Les pas de la préfète la menèrent directement vers une chambre, avec des voilages. Ses yeux furent attirés par la fenêtre. Elle s'y dirigea et dégagea les rideaux pour regarder l'extérieur. Hermione eut l'impression de voir Drago, elle se secoua et son mirage disparut.

**-bienvenue chez vous, Princesse Hermione.**

La dite Hermione se retourna dans un hoquet de surprise et de peur, ce château semblait pourtant abandonné.  
><strong>-excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.<strong> Lui répondit un homme d'un âge indéterminé vêtu d'une cape prune et un médaillon doré avec un sablier (un retourneur de temps).  
><strong>-Professeur Hobbs ?<strong> demanda Hermione pensant reconnaitre son professeur de potions.  
><strong>-vous êtes très physionomiste. Mais appelez moi Sigmund.<br>-que faites-vous là ?  
>-je suis là pour vous !<br>-Pour moi ? tiens en parlant de moi, que fais-je ici, j'étais sensée retrouvée ma tante. Où sommes-nous ? j'ai l'impression de connaitre ce château ?  
>-suivez moi, je pense que certaines choses vont s'éclaircir.<strong>

Sur le chemin, qui la menait, Hermione ne savait où, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions à Sigmund.

**-Profess… Sigmund, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé « Princesse » ?  
>-ah ça c'est une question qui trouvera réponse dans quelques minutes.<strong> Sourit le professeur de potion, content de laisser planer le suspense.

Les portes de ce qui semblait être la salle de réception s'ouvrirent et Hermione vit Eleanor assise sur le trône au fond de la salle, alors que Gabrielle lui fonçait dessus.

**-Hermy, ça va tu n'as rien, on ne t'as pas fait de mal.** Aux mots de sa cousine Hermione se retrouva plongée dans un flash back de son agression lors du bal de noël par Ron. Voyant sa cousine dans le vague, Gabrielle compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle avait peut être envoyé son message trop tard, le mal avait déjà été fait. **Oh je suis désolée ma belle.**

**-Gabrielle, Hermione, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait.** Demanda Eleanor. Les deux jeunes filles obéir à la reine des lieux. **Je crois qu'il est temps de tenir ma promesse Hermione, et de te révéler mon histoire, l'histoire de ta famille, ton histoire…**


	16. l'héritage Magique

22/01/2012

Chapitre 13 : Héritage des M.

Hermione écouta attentivement Eleanor reine de Brocéliandre, son ancêtre…

[…]

Nous sommes dans un temps de légende, dans un temps de héros et d'enchanteurs où le monde entier est soumis à la magie. Nous sommes à la nuit des temps du monde magique. En ce jour naquit le premier enchanteur et la première enchanteresse : Merlin et Morgane, enfants jumeaux d'un couple de paysans dont l'histoire a oublié les noms.

Merlin et Morgane grandirent comme n'importe quels enfants, mais avec des facultés extraordinaires. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'âge de la maturité, Morgane se retira dans une retraite spirituelle, pour ne pas avoir à se marier avec un homme de pouvoir qui ne verrait en elle qu'une source de domination sur les autres. Merlin très affecté par le départ de sa sœur jumelle, errant comme une âme en peine dans la forêt de Brocéliande attenante à la ferme de ses parents. Il y élu domicile où il y créa grâce à la magie une petite cabane enfermée dans une bulle qui le rendait invisible au commun des mortels. Il menait une existence paisible à l'instar de sa sœur, mais à tout deux la solitude commençait à leur peser. Ils commencèrent donc à sortir de leur retraite, Merlin faisait de longues balades sous les regards protecteurs des arbres centenaires de Brocéliande.

Lors d'une de ses promenades quotidiennes, Merlin aperçut une silhouette féminine, il l'avait aperçu si furtivement, qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Il suivit le son du chant qu'il entendait. Cette musique le menait jusqu'au bord du lac où la jeune fille qu'il avait crut rêver trempait ses pieds dans l'eau clair en chantonnant.

**« À la claire fontaine**

**M'en allant promener**

**J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle**

**Que je m'y suis baigné**

**Sous les feuilles d'un chêne**

**Je me suis fait sécher**

**Sur la plus haute branche**

**Le rossignol chantait… »**

Merlin observa cette magnifique créature, aux yeux aussi bleus que l'eau du lac, et les cheveux aussi blond et éclatant que le soleil. Elle arrêta son chant quand elle sentit le regard chaud d'un homme sur elle. Elle eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul, en voyant cet homme, mature, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

**-qui êtes-vous ? que voulez vous ? pourquoi m'observez vous ainsi ?  
>-cela fait beaucoup de questions. Je me présente, je suis Merlin de Brocéliande<strong> (nom que l'enchanteur s'était donné pour avoir un nom), **je voudrais connaître votre prénom, et je vous observais parce que vous m'avez complètement éblouit. **Lui répondit l'enchanteur, en lui faisant un baise main. Les joues de la jeune fille se teignirent d'un joli rose d'embarras.

**-je me nomme Viviane.  
>-je suis enchanté de vous avoir rencontré Viviane du lac.<strong> La salua Merlin, en la nommant ainsi pour détendre un peu la jeune fille et lui laisser un bon souvenir avant de partir. Il était à une dizaine de mètre de la jeune fille, quand elle l'interpella.

**-pourrions-nous nous revoir Merlin ?  
>-bien sûr, demain je reviendrais au bord du lac. <strong>

Les jours suivants Merlin et Viviane se retrouvaient au bord du lac pour discuter, apprendre à mieux se connaitre et mieux s'apprécier. Rapidement, ils tombèrent follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et lors d'une de lors rendez-vous journalier Merlin et Viviane s'unirent.

Les mois passèrent, et dans le ventre de Viviane grandissait le fruit de son amour avec Merlin, lentement son corps changea, s'arrondissant au niveau du ventre. Les premiers mois Viviane essaya de dissimuler son état à son père, un riche commerçant, Godefroi Garden. Seul son frère ainé Paul avait conscience de l'état de sa sœur et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger de la violence de leur père. Ygerne, leur mère s'était jetée dans le lac, après qu'elle ait perdu son troisième enfant lors de l'accouchement lorsque Viviane était encore une enfant. Aujourd'hui elle aurait bien eut besoin de la douceur d'une mère pour apaiser ses craintes et modérer les réactions dont Viviane et Paul savait leur père capable. Viviane ainsi soutenu par son frère et aidé par les charmes de Merlin pour dissimuler sa grossesse put passer 9 mois dans une apparente quiétude, mais au soir où le travail de couche commença, les servantes s'afféraient tellement dans toute la demeure, que Godefroi Garden soupçonna quelque chose. Quand il voulu rentrer dans les appartements de sa fille, son propre fils, héritier de son commerce lui bloqua le passage. Le commerçant poussa violemment son fils hors de son passage et pénétra dans la chambre de sa cadette qui était entrain de mettre au monde un batard. Il l'a vit avec un nourrisson contre son sein. Une servante sentant que son maître entrait dans une de ses légendaires colères noires, pris l'enfant avec elle et sortit de la chambre sans qu'il ne lui adressa un seul regard, tellement ses yeux semblaient vouloir brûler Viviane. La jeune servante, donna l'enfant à Paul, qui partit le mettre en lieu sûr. Pendant ce temps, Godefroi prit d'une rage folle batta sa fille à mort, qui dans un effort extrême s'échappa de la demeure familiale. Viviane se refugia au bord du lac, au bord de l'agonie, son corps couvert de contusions, de plaies ensanglantées et sa robe immaculée déchirée en lambeaux. Merlin qui venait tous les soirs au bord du lac pour interpréter les étoiles comme sa sœur lui avait appris, même s'il devait l'avouer il était beaucoup moins doué, vit le corps de son aimée couvert de sang. Il accourut au près d'elle.

**-Qui t'as fait cela mon amour ?  
>-Merlin… Merlin…Je… <strong>Viviane ne finit pas sa phrase submergée par une violente douleur.  
><strong>-Ne parle pas. Gardes tes forces. Je vais te sauver mon amour. Je te le promets.<strong> Merlin eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience qu'elle avait enfanté, mais pour l'immédiat ses pensées n'étaient tournées que dans le but de trouver un moyen de sauver Viviane. Merlin se mit debout à côté de la jeune femme. Il tendit les mains au dessus de son corps et prononça tout un tas d'incantations plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres.

Le dieu des eaux prit en pitié ce couple qui ne put s'aimer qu'une seule fois. L'eau du lac sembla comme remuer et comme être dotée d'une volonté propre. Un être fait d'eau s'éleva de la ligne calme de l'eau, un immense serpent de couleur grise, sortit de l'eau. Merlin tout d'abord effrayé protégea le corps de Viviane de la bête.

**-Je ne lui ferais aucun mal ! **dit le serpent puis il rampa jusqu'au corps de Viviane autour duquel il s'enroula.  
><strong>-tu vas la tuer ! espèce de bête sauvage !<strong> hurla Merlin.  
><strong>-sa vie sur terre est terminée, elle appartient désormais à mon monde, elle vivera sous l'eau.<br>-mais elle sera loin de moi ? Tu vas me la prendre !  
>-oui, mais elle ne mourra pas.<br>**Le serpent vit dans les yeux de Merlin que l'enchanteur cédait, il voulait plus que tout que sa bien aimée vive, même si cela devait dire qu'elle serait éloignée de lui à jamais.

**-au revoir mon amour**. Le serpent enfonça ses crocs dans le sein droit de la jeune femme, elle eut un dernier spasme et il entraina la douce Viviane avec lui sous la surface aquatique. Quand l'onde retrouva son immobilité, Merlin s'effondra en pleurs, guettant le moindre signe que la manœuvre du dieu aquatique ait sauvé Viviane.

Morgane dont la solitude pesait également, avait trouvé un homme bon, un homme qui ferait un bon père. Cet homme, Richard était roi du royaume d'Avalon. C'était le royaume voisin à celui de Conterberry, le royaume du feu roi Ban qui sans héritier direct fut succédé par son neveu, Paul Garden, fils d'Ygerne sa sœur cadette qui avait voulu fuir la vie royale en épousant un commerçant. Richard était éperdument amoureux de Morgane et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Cette attention que lui prodiguait le roi flattait la magicienne et la convaincue de devenir sa reine. Leur destin fut moins cruel que celui de Merlin et Viviane tout simplement parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas un amour destructeur. Entre Morgane et son mari s'était installé une tendresse et une complicité différente de l'amour, cela était plus de l'ordre d'un attachement sincère et profond. Ils eurent un fils : le prince Grégoire, avant que le roi ne mourut des suites d'une grave maladie que même la reine Morgane n'arriva pas à soigner.

**-gouverne le royaume !** demanda le roi à son épouse sur son lit de mort.  
><strong>-je ne peux pas, tu sais très bien que la loi vassalique m'interdit de monter sur le trône, Grégoire est assez grand pour te succéder. Il fera un très bon roi. Je pourrais le conseiller comme je l'ai fait pour toi mon cher époux. <strong>Répondit Morgane.  
><strong>-je ne veux pas que tu sois dans l'ombre.<br>-de toute façon mère, je ne veux reprendre le royaume, en tout cas pour l'heure. Il faut que je fasse mes preuves de part le monde, que je vive des aventures qui me permettent de devenir un bon roi.** Intervient Grégoire qui observait ses parents dans un coin de la chambre.  
><strong>-mais… mais… je ne peux pas.<br>-si tu peux, ma belle, ma merveilleuse Morgane. Tu seras une monarque magnifique.** **Donne-moi ta main.** Le roi Richard passa l'anneau de la souveraineté à l'annuaire de son épouse. **Désormais c'est toi qui est mariée à notre peuple, tu es leur mère et je ne doute pas que tu seras comme tu as toujours été pour Grégoire : aimante, douce, intransigeante et clémente.**  
>Le bras droit du roi observa la scène et approuva d'un signe de tête les dires de son roi, affirmant par ce geste sa loyauté au roi et à la reine.<br>**-très bien, je monterais sur le trône, en attendant que Grégoire se sente près.  
>-tu me combles de bonheur ma chère épouse. Je peux partir en paix. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours.<strong>

Le roi ferma ses yeux, plongeant dans son dernier sommeil. Morgane embrassa pour la dernière fois son époux en serra son fils dans ses bras.

**-Va mon fils, pars découvrir le monde, je veillerais sur ton royaume. A ton retour, je te rendrais ta couronne et redeviendrais uniquement ta mère.  
>-Notre royaume mère, notre royaume.<strong> Répondit Grégoire avant de partir.

Merlin rechercha longtemps son enfant, mais jour à après jour il perdait un peu plus espoir et se laissait mourir de chagrin. Un jour lors d'un demi-sommeil au bord du lac, il vit lui apparaitre la dame du Lac qui dorénavant se nommait Viviane.

**-Merlin, Merlin**. La voix de la dame de son cœur n'était qu'un murmure. **Notre fille a besoins de toi. Merlin, Merlin, sauve-la. Merlin, sauve Eleanor. **Puis la voix s'éteignit.

Le prénom d'Eleanor n'est-il pas le prénom de la fille du roi Paul, roi de Conterberry ? Serait-il possible que le frère de Viviane était au courant de sa grossesse et qu'il ait recueillit notre enfant ? C'est regonflé d'espoir que Merlin alla offrir ses services au royaume de Conterberry.

Dans la contrée de Conterberry, une très belle contrée de conte de fée. Où la nature est toujours habitée de magie. Où des ruisseaux chantant traversent des vallées verdoyantes. Où les montagnes sont aussi majestueuses que des géants. Cette contrée donna le jour à Eleanor, une belle princesse héritière d'une grande famille de sorcier aux dons très puissants. La fillette apporta bonheur à ses parents et au royaume tout entier.

Merlin venait d'arriver à Conterberry, on lui avait conté que ce royaume était le plus beau du monde. Il fut déçu de découvrir que le peuple était accablé de chagrin. Leur petite princesse gravement malade était alitée depuis bientôt 3 ans, refusant par cela à son peuple ses rires insouciants d'enfant. Son père ne perdait pas espoir quand à sa guérison mais les soigneurs n'était pas optimiste.

**-il semblerait que votre fille, oh Sire, soit atteinte d'un mal qui la ronge petit à petit. Tous nos remèdes sont inefficaces. Je suis désolé Sire, mais notre petite princesse semble se diriger vers un chemin où personne ne peut la suivre.**

Le roi partit dans une colère folle, dévastant le laboratoire du soignant, brisant toutes les fioles et tous les pots, déchirant tous les parchemins. Le soigneur regardant son roi, dévasté par le chagrin.

Merlin demanda une audience avec le roi. Eleanor, sa fille était à l'article de la mort. En pénétrant dans le château, Merlin se jura de ne jamais révéler à quiconque qu'Eleanor était sa fille, cela ne ferait que troublé l'enfant et lui faire perdre totalement ses repères et sa vie. Merlin fut conduit au roi qui était encore au chevet de sa fille.

**-Sire ? l'enchanteur Merlin !** annonça un garde.  
>Le roi releva les yeux pour saluer l'inconnu. Et le laissa s'approcher de sa princesse.<br>**-puis-je sire ?** demanda Merlin en désignant la jeune fille de 10 ans. Le roi acquiesça d'un mouvement de main.

Merlin posa sa main fraiche sur le front brûlant de la petite, puis ausculta sa gorge, contrôla son pouls et prononça quelques incantations qui pourrait lui révéler le mal de la petite. Merlin comprit alors de quel mal était rongée la jeune enfant : ses pouvoirs magiques étaient entrain de la ronger. Les pouvoirs que Merlin lui avait transmis dans ses gènes étaient trop puissants pour ce petit corps frêle. Durant les années qui suivirent, l'état de la princesse resta stable, elle était faible mais elle était en vie grâce au venin de serpent que lui administrait chaque jour les soigneurs pour relancer son organisme sur prescription de Merlin qui était devenu le médecin attitré de la princesse. Par contre personne ne savait jusqu'à quand la princesse pourrait supporter ces doses de poison quotidienne, même l'enchanteur ne pouvait le prédire. Chaque jour le roi pensait la trouver inerte dans son lit.

Et puis un jour on apprit l'arrivée d'un beau prince dans le royaume. Il apportait un peu de joie au peuple de Conterberry qui s'inquiétait constamment pour leur princesse alors âgée de 17 ans. Il était à la recherche d'aventure à mener et de demoiselles en détresse à sauver. Lorsque les yeux de la princesse se posèrent sur le prince Grégoire, elle fut comme habitée par une nouvelle force. Le prince ne fut que de passage dans la région et ne resta qu'une seule journée, il reparti à l'aube. Le prince Grégoire sentait qu'un lien puissant le reliait à la princesse à l'instant même où il la vit. Mais entrainé par ses affaires ils ne purent échanger que quelque mot banal et courtois mais sans profondeur. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux, comme si leurs âmes se connaissaient et étaient déjà familières.

Pendant des années la princesse attendit le retour du prince. Un jour où la princesse se sentait relativement bien, elle partie se promener dans son royaume, pour profiter de l'air pur et des rayons du soleil.Au détour d'un chemin, elle rencontra une femme qui se présenta à elle sous le nom de la reine Morgane.

**-princesse Eleanor de Conterberry, fille de Paul Garden**. Lui répondit humblement Eleanor.**  
>-enchanté princesse, pourrais-je vous parler ? J'ai quelques affaires importantes à vous révéler.<strong>

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Eleanor voulu en connaitre plus sur les affaires importantes que la Magnifique reine Morgane voulait lui dire. Les deux femmes allèrent s'assoir près d'une fontaine.

**-ma chère enfant, tu ignores complètement qui tu es. Ton père ne t'as pas révéler la réalité de tes origines pour te protéger de sentiments que lui-même ressent et qui le rongent.  
>-de quoi parlez-vous ?<br>-je parle de ta véritable mère et de ton véritable père. Le roi Paul qui t'a élevé comme sa fille, te faisant croire que ta mère était morte en couche est en réalité ton oncle, le frère ainé de ta mère : Viviane.  
>-ma mère, savez vous où je puise la trouver ?<strong> demanda avide la princesse.  
><strong>-malheureusement elle est morte.<strong> Morgane lui raconta la mort de sa mère sans évoquer le nom de Merlin. Eleanor avait le visage ruisselant de larmes et le cœur remplit de colère.  
><strong>-je… qui est mon père ? <strong>demanda la princesse qui voulait tout savoir.  
><strong>-mon frère, mon chèr frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis l'âge de mes 20 ans, Merlin.<br>-Merlin ? **répéta la jeune fille.  
><strong>-oui, il est ton père biologique, mais il ne veut pas te le révéler. Je suis par conséquence ta tante et Grégoire mon fils est ton cousin.<br>-comment pouvez vous connaitre tout cela si vous n'avez pas vu votre frère depuis aux moins 30 ans ?** s'enhardie la jeune fille. **et qu'avez-vous dit Grégoire, mon… cousin.  
>-Eleanor, ce que je vais te dire va sans doute dépasser ton entendement, mais je suis une magicienne, je peux voir les choses, comme j'ai pu surveiller la vie de mon frère, comme j'ai pu veiller sur toi et comme aujourd'hui j'ai vu qu'il était l'heure pour toi d'apprendre que tu n'es pas une simple mortelle. Tu es l'enfant d'une Ophélide.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'une Ophélide ?  
>-Ce sont des femmes des eaux, des êtres de l'autre monde. Ce sont des femmes qui se laissent emporter par les eaux et deviennent immortelles dans le monde de Hâpi, le dieu serpent, le dieu des eaux.<br>-et qu'est-ce que cela implique pour moi ? **demanda hésitante la princesse, qui n'étais pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus.  
><strong>-et bien la magie en toi qui essaye de détruire tes cellules humaines est contrée par le venin de serpent. C'est comme si tu étais entre les deux mondes, tu n'es ni totalement vivante, ni totalement morte. Le venin de serpent te permet de rester dans ce monde, mais il te rattache également peu à peu au monde des eaux et te transforme peu à peu en Ophélide. Le venin renforce ton lien avec Hâpi.<br>-pouvez vous êtes plus simple ?  
>-et bien pour simplifier, tu es l'enveloppe mortelle d'un sang immortel : le venin. Quand le venin aura remplacé tout ton sang, ton enveloppe charnelle mourra et ton enveloppe immortelle rejoindra le dieu Hâpi.<br>-combien de temps me reste-t-il ? **demanda simplement Eleanor comme si elle avait toujours su ce que lui révélait à l'instant Morgane.  
><strong>-peu, ma chère nièce, peu. Mais tiens prend ce bracelet en saphir, il te protègera aussi longtemps que possible des appels de Hâpi et permettra de faire illusion devant ton peuple que tu vas mieux.<strong>

La reine Morgane se leva et abandonna sa nièce pour rejoindre son royaume. La princesse essaya de remettre ses idées en place, et de résumer la situation.

**-alors je suis Eleanor, fille de Merlin et Viviane, je suis de ce fait enchanteresse et le venin de serpent me transforme en ophélide. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse est mon cousin germain, et je suis destinée à mourir. **_[oui tu as tout bon, c'est ça]_.

Suite à cette entrevue avec Morgane, Eleanor ne paraissait plus malade, mais continuait dans le plus grand secret à s'injecter le venin, car son apparente guérison n'était justement qu'apparente. Merlin était dans la confiance, Eleanor l'ayant convaincue sans grande difficulté.

Deux ans après cette entrevue avec Morgane, le roi Paul mourut d'une blessure de guerre, ce fut donc Eleanor qui le remplaça sur le trône, alors âgé seulement de 20 ans. En tant que reine, Eleanor ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'un de ses devoirs était d'apporter un héritier au trône, mais comment pouvait-elle aimer un autre homme que Grégoire ? Même s'il était son cousin, son amour pour lui n'avait pas flétrit. Elle avait pour habitude de se placer à la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre de princesse, là où la première fois elle avait croisé les yeux de métal de Grégoire, espérant le revoir.

**-Merlin, quand va-t-il revenir ?** demanda Eleanor  
><strong>-je ne pourrais vous le dire altesse. <strong>Répondit humblement l'enchanteur, en préparant la seringue de poison.  
><strong>-encore, Merlin ? Ne pourrait-on pas arrêter ses injections de venin. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi cela ne fait que ralentir l'inévitable.<strong>  
>Merlin observa sa fille avec des yeux tendres et tristes.<br>**-je le sais Eleanor, mais vous vous devez de tenir, pour votre peuple. Vous êtes la reine.  
>-je sais bien Merlin, mais depuis l'âge de mes 10 ans on me tient en vie avec du poison. Et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que lorsque pendant quelques minutes j'étais au près de Sire Grégoire.<br>-je sais ma douce Reine.** Se désola Merlin qui avait bien vu le lien immédiat qui s'était créé entre Eleanor et Grégoire. Etant cousins, Merlin ne pouvait laisser ces deux jeunes gens s'aimer. La magie attire la magie, Eleanor avait le pouvoir de guérison, le anahata. Eleanor était une enchanteresse guérisseuse. Quelle injustice que son pouvoir fut trop puissant pour son petit corps. Ce n'était pas un hasard si malgré sa maladie Eleanor n'en mourrait pas. Le venin que lui injectait Merlin était en réalité le seul moyen de contrer les cellules magiques qui détruisait les cellules humaines dans le sang d'Eleanor. Voyant qu'une seule dose de venin ne produisait pas l'effet escompté Merlin s'inquiéta.  
>-<strong>Altesse, je crains qu'il faille<strong> **doubler les doses de venin, votre corps semble s'y être habitué et une dose ne fait plus assez d'effet. **  
>Eleanor acquiesça, et retourna son visage vers l'extérieur en dégageant délicatement le rideau sur le côté de sa joue. A quoi bon protester, même si ces injections lui provoquaient une intense douleur au cœur durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la reine serrait les dents et s'évadait en pensant à Grégoire.<p>

Cela fait 20 longues années qu'Eleanor avait vu Grégoire.

Eleanor sentait que son corps l'abandonnait petit à petit, elle devait faire son devoir de reine, elle décida donc de se marier. Elle ne choisit pas un homme qu'elle aimait, mais un homme en qui elle trouvait toutes les qualités d'un bon roi, car c'est à lui qu'elle devrait laisser son royaume et ses sujets. Un an après la célébration du mariage, vint au jour une belle petite princesse : Elaina. Même une fois mariée et mère, Eleanor allait à la fenêtre comme un recueillement. Espérant toujours le retour du prince Grégoire, espérant le voir avant que son corps ne l'abandonne et qu'elle se laisse envouter par le doux sifflement du dieu Hâpi qui l'appelait dans son domaine. A ses derniers instants, elle ne fut plus capable de tenir debout devant la vitre, on lui fit mener une chaise, sa fille parfois venait lui tenir compagnie en posant ses petites mains potelées de bébé sur les genoux de sa mère. La reine sentait la fin approcher, le bracelet ne faisait même plus illusion. Eleanor pris Elaina sur ses genoux.

**-ah ma douce Elaina. Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ? Tu es mon soleil. Je sais que du haut de tes 2 ans tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je te dis, mais maman va partir pour un très long voyage, tout le monde te dira que je serais morte, mais il ne faudra pas écouter ce qu'ils disent, je serais toujours là à veiller sur toi. Toi ma petite qui va être la dernière Garden. Je ne pourrais voir ton mariage, ni tes enfants, mais je te souhaite de trouver l'amour, un homme aussi bon que ton père et d'avoir plein d'enfants aussi beaux tu l'es aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.**

La petite regarda sa mère avec des yeux d'enfants. Une enfant qui ne comprenait pas encore l'héritage que lui avait transmit sa mère, l'héritage des Garden, le venin de serpent… La reine se releva, tangua un peu sur ses jambes, prit la main de sa fille et l'amena dans sa chambre. Puis après avoir bercé son enfant, elle la déposa laborieusement dans son berceau. Essoufflée, elle retira le bracelet protecteur que lui avait donné Morgane, elle décrocha le saphir et le plaça au travers d'une chaîne. Elle s'injecta sa dernière dose de venin et sortit du château, guidée par le sifflement de Hâpi. La douce reine Eleanor arriva dans la forêt de Brocéliande, au bord du lac elle observa l'eau avec une extrême lassitude. Vêtue de sa robe blanche, semblable à celle que sa mère Viviane, portait lors de son engloutissement, elle s'avança dans l'eau. Quand son visage fut immergé, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'eau, et laissa la douleur de l'eau dans ses poumons devenir plus forte que la douleur dans son cœur. Eleanor rejoignit les bras de sa mère Viviane. Merlin accourut au lac après avoir lu la lettre que la reine avait laissé pour dire adieux à tous, il eut juste le temps de voir les cheveux ébène de sa fille, flotter sur l'eau avant d'y être engloutis.

« _Cher Merlin, ou peut être devrais-je dire Père ?_

_Oui Merlin, je sais que vous êtes mon père, cela ne sert à rien de me demander comment je l'ai appris. Je le sais c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez fait tout ce qui vous était possible pour faire redémarrer mon cœur, mais une guérisseuse malade est un doux paradoxe. Je ne peux soigner et être malade en même temps. Et je dois dire que je suis lasse de me battre contre ma partie humaine. J'ai donc décidé de me libérer une fois pour toute. Cela aurait du être fait il y a bien longtemps, mais je me suis laisser baigner par l'illusion que je pouvais vivre jamais entièrement, mais je me suis réveillé et il est temps pour moi de suivre le chemin de ma mère. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, veillez sur ma fille, mon trésor, mon Elaina. Il est possible qu'elle développe les mêmes problèmes que moi. Donnez lui ce collier, c'est une pierre protectrice, ça la protégera d'Hâpi et dite lui d'aller voir votre sœur Morgane, elle lui apprendra ce qu'elle doit savoir._

_Adieux mon ami et père.  
>Eleanor Garden. »<em>

L'histoire des Garden ne venait que de commencer…

[…]

Hermione était restée silencieuse durant tout le discours d'Eleanor. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Elle était si triste pour le destin de la femme qui était en face d'elle.

**-qu'est devenue votre fille ? **demanda Hermione.  
><strong>-elle a grandit, elle s'est mariée, elle a gouverné le royaume de Conterberry et celui de Brocéliandre, mais elle a développé les symptômes d'une Ophélide. Après sa fausse couche elle a voulu mettre fin à ses jours en plongeant dans le lac de Brocéliandre. Merlin l'a aidé tout de suite, son destin fut plus doux que le mien. Mais hélas je n'ai pu emmener avec moi le venin de serpent. Il coule dans les veines des Garden. Chaque fille Garden a dans ses veines le sang de Hâpi. Chaque femme de notre lignée est destinée à être une Ophélide du Dieu Fleuve. <strong>

Hermione était estomaquée. Elle regarda sa cousine qui ne semblait pas surprise de cette histoire.

**-tu connaissais cette histoire Gaby ?  
>-oui Hermy, maman me l'a raconté quand elle a découvert que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques.<br>-tu as des POUVOIRS MAGIQUES ! mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard si tu es une sorcière ?  
>-je ne suis pas une sorcière Hermione, je suis une prophétesse. J'ai le don de voyance.<br>-pourquoi m'avez-vous caché tout ça depuis tout ce temps !  
>-parce que nous pensions que tu ne développerais pas les pouvoirs des Ophélides. Nous ne voulions pas t'affoler pour rien, mais depuis le bal de noël… <strong>Lui répondit Delphine sa mère en laissant sa phrase en suspend.  
><strong>-je suis une Ophélide ?<strong> demanda Hermione.  
><strong>-je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais pas.<strong> répondit tristement Eleanor**. Mais tout me porte à croire qu'une partie de toi l'est depuis la nuit du bal de noël où tu as répondu à l'appel de l'eau pour te laver des traces de Ron sur ta peau. **Voyant les yeux apeurés d'Hermione Eleanor ajouta. **Il faut que tu sache Hermione, qu'une Garden devient une Ophélide lorsqu'elle essaye de se laver d'un choc émotionnel. Pour ma mère se fut de perdre son troisième enfant, pour ma mère se fut la peur que son père me tue. Pour moi, se fut pour stopper ma souffrance, pour Gabrielle se fut pour oublier ton absence, pour toi ça a été pour laver ton agression… **Eleanor s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune sorcière.** Mais ce pouvoir** **n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Le pouvoir des Ophélides n'est pas une malédiction. Chaque Garden développe un pouvoir différent. C'est l'héritage de Merlin alors sois fière de ta lignée et qu'importe ce que dise les autres sur le statut de ton sang, le sang ne vaut rien, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on est. Et même si tu es une Ophélide, tu n'en restes pas moins une sorcière brillante et pleine de promesses. Beaucoup de Garden n'ont pas eut des destins tragiques, mais les histoires ne se rappellent jamais des gens qui vivent bien. Les légendes aiment la mort, la souffrance, les tragédies et les drames.**

Peu à peu, Hermione essayait d'intégrée ce qu'on venait de lui révéler. Elle regarda sa mère et sa tante, puis sa cousine. Quelque chose la frappa enfin. Une chose qu'elle avait pourtant toujours eut sous le nez, mais qui seulement aujourd'hui lui sautait au visage. Le petit détail qui les reliait toutes entre elles : le pendentif protecteur. Gabrielle avait une sorte de cristal pointu en améthyste, sa mère et sa tante avant chacune un morceau du même cristal : comme deux partie d'un puzzle.

**-Eleanor comment ce fait-il que j'ai une aventurine et Gabrielle une améthyste comme pierre protectrice alors que vous vous aviez un saphir?** demanda Hermione.  
><strong>-très bonne question. La pierre protectrice s'adapte à sa détentrice. La pierre que tu portes autour de ton cou a un rapport avec ton pouvoir fondamental. Comme moi j'étais une guérisseuse, comme Gabrielle est une voyante et comme toi tu es ce que tu découvriras que tu es…<strong>

Hermione n'aimait pas cette énigme, elle aimait avoir la réponse et tout de suite. Car elle qu'elle ne pourrait pas chercher dan un livre, seul le temps lui donnerait la réponse et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir maîtriser son destin.

**-bon maintenant que tu connais ton histoire. Gabrielle il est temps pour toi de lire l'avenir**. Déclara Eleanor en se rasseyant sur son trône.  
><strong>-viens Hermy ! <strong>Gabrielle prit la main d'Hermione dans les siennes, toucha son cristal et une lueur apparut sur son front. Devant le regard perdu et interrogatif d'Hermione. Delphine, sa mère vint se placer derrière elle.  
><strong>-c'est son troisième œil qui lui permet de voir les choses. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard. Elle est trop différente des sorciers.<strong> Hermione acquiesça et dirigea son regard vers sa cousine. La lueur s'éteignit.  
><strong>-je ne vois rien de plus.<br>-raconte lui tout de même ce que tu as vu Gabrielle.** L'encouragea Sophine. **AH Hermione tu dois savoir que lorsque Gabrielle a une vision, elle se voit à la place de la personne concernée. Elle ne voit pas pourquoi ni comment les choses arrivent, elle voit juste ce que la personne ressent car ses visions sont souvent décousues et symboliques.**

Gabrielle commença à raconter sa vision.

**« Je suis, au milieu d'une clairière dans une forêt sombre. J'entends des bruits, des battements d'ailes et des feuilles qu'on foule. Je vois un flash vert, un rire cadavérique, un rire macabre. Le rire d'un monstre. Je ne vois que du noir. Je n'entends plus rien. Je sens une pression autour de mon corps, je sens que ça monte, je me sens étouffer. Je ne peux plus respirer. La pression se fait plus forte autour de mon cou. Puis un flash noir, je vois une ombre, qui se divise en deux. Elles s'étendent sur le mur, deviennent de plus en plus grosses. J'ai l'impression qu'elles me recouvrent, qu'elles m'engloutissent. J'entends encore ce rire horrible ».**

Lorsque Gabrielle raconta sa vision en la revivant presque. Eleanor remarqua qu'Hermione était comme hypnotisée par les paroles de sa cousine, comme si les deux jeunes filles étaient reliées par un lien étrange qui les faisait ressentir la même chose. Quand Gabrielle évoqua le rire macabre, Hermione eut un tremblement de frayeur, et tomba au sol comme si elle était submergée par une douleur insoutenable. Quand Gabrielle eut finie de raconter sa vision, les deux cousines étaient à bout de souffle.

**-est-ce que ça va ?** demandèrent à l'unisson Delphine et Sophine inquiètes pour leur fille respective.

Les jeunes filles se remirent doucement de la vision. Elles se regardèrent avec un regard entendu. Gabrielle venait de comprendre ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore conscience. Malheureusement Gabrielle n'avait pas le droit d'avertir sa cousine sous peine d'influencer durablement sur le temps. La voyante devait laisser les choses se produire et c'étaient bien la partie maudite de son don : connaître ce qui va se passer, mais ne pas avoir le droit d'interférer et voir l'horreur se produire.

**-Gabrielle as-tu vu quelque chose de nouveau ?** demanda Delphine.  
><strong>-non taty, rien. Il n'y a rien de nouveau<strong>. Gabrielle mentait. Eleanor savait qu'elle mentait et Hermione sentait qu'elle mentait. Mais aucune des femmes présentes dans la pièce de dirent mots, sachant implicitement que le mensonge de Gabrielle cachait quelque chose que personne n'avait envie de voir.

**-bien, il est temps pour nous de retourner à Poudlard, ma chère Hermione.**

Hermione acquiesça, embrassa sa mère  
><strong>-ma chérie rappel toi : la couleur de ton cristal dépend de ton don.<br>**Puis Hermione embrassa sa tante et enfin sa cousine.  
><strong>-je ne peux rien te dire Hermy, mais je t'en supplie ne te fit à personne. Quelqu'un de proche de toi n'est pas celui qu'il semble être.<br>-je ferais attention Gaby, je te le promets.  
>-Hermione, il est temps d'y aller ! <strong>intervient la reine blanche.

Hermione saisit la main que son ancêtre lui tendait. Elles entrèrent dans le tableau au fond de la pièce, elles marchèrent le long d'un chemin jusqu'à atterrir dans le paysage du tableau de la chambre de la griffondor, Coronis toujours non loin de la préfète comme un ange gardien.

_A Suivre  
><em> 


	17. ouvre ton coeur

17/05/2012

Chapitre 15 : Ouvre ton cœur !

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans sa chambre, le directeur l'attendait assis sur un fauteuil. Bizarrement la préfète n'était pas surprise de le voir ici.

**-votre voyage a-t-il été productif Miss Granger ?  
>-en effet professeur. Puis-je vous poser une question ?<br>-bien sûr.  
>-que signifie pour vous la couleur verte ?<br>-ce ne serait pas la couleur complémentaire du rouge ?  
>-si professeur, mais…<br>-je vous en pris ma chère Hermione, mais je suis ici pour vous parler d'autres choses que de la peinture. Votre départ précipité à « légèrement » perturbé vos amis et toute l'école. C'est pourquoi je suis ici.  
>-mais pourtant je ne suis pas partie longtemps, même pas une demi-journée.<br>-pour le lieu où vous étiez, mais à Poudlard vous étiez absente 4 jours. Chaque heure passée là bas équivalent à une journée ici.**

Hermione était complètement estomaquée : **4 jours !  
>-oui c'est bien cela Miss Granger. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la liberté d'emprunter un retourneur de temps au ministère. Personne ne doit savoir que vous avez été absente pendant ces quatre jours, il y va de votre sécurité. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Miss. <strong>

Hermione acquiesça, elle mit la fine chaine en or autour de son cou et tourna quatre fois le bouton du sablier. Elle se retrouva devant les portes de la grande salle. Une autre elle-même venait de sortie comme une furie de la grande salle. Hermione arrêta le temps, s'installa à sa place, puis toute l'école se remit à bouger.

**-Hermione ? Mais tu viens de partir !** s'écria Ginny.  
><strong>-comment peux-tu à la fois partir et être assise là en train de manger ?<strong> demanda Pansy.

Harry regarda Hermione et compris tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

**-Hermione, il faut que je te parle ! **Son ton était sans appel.**  
><strong> 

Harry entraina Hermione hors de la salle commune, en la trainant par le bras. Ils croisèrent Ron qui arrivait avec Lavande pendue à son bras comme un bijou. Hermione croisa le regard de son ex-petit-ami, il était glacial et hautain. Elle fut parcourut par un frisson désagréable, mais déjà Harry la tirait hors de la grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir.

**-tu m'expliques ?  
>-t'expliquer quoi Harry ?<strong>  
><strong>-Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie. Ça fait plus de sept ans qu'on se connait. Alors je sais quand il se passe quelque chose. Dis-moi ! Je pourrais t'aider. Et ne me mens pas en me disant qu'il n'y a rien. Il n'y a pas rien pour que Dumbledore te laisse utiliser un retourneur de temps.<br>-comment as-tu su ?  
>-aurais-tu oublié que j'ai fais un voyage avec toi dans le temps avec le retourneur en 5° année.<strong>

**-ok ok tu as gagné.**  
>Hermione capitula et lui raconta son escapade dans le tableau d'Eleanor, l'histoire de sa famille, le fait qu'elle était une ophélide et la vision de sa cousine.<p>

**-Wouah ! rien que ça ! Mais tu es en danger alors ?  
>-il semblerait que cette année ce soit moi qui doive affronter le mal ! <strong>essaya de plaisanter Hermione.  
><strong>-et bien je serais là pour t'aider, comme tu m'as aidé pendant 7 ans. Les autres te diront pareil que moi.<br>-non Harry. Le mot et la vision de Gabrielle disait qu'une personne dont je ne me méfie pas me veux du mal.  
>-mais…mais…<strong>

Hermione s'éloigna du survivant, prise soudainement d'une immense panique.  
><strong>-et si, si… si c'était… c'était… toi !<br>-moi ? Hermione enfin je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu es comme une sœur pour moi.  
>-justement je ne pourrais jamais me méfier de toi. Harry, tu es la personne en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance au monde.<br>-d'accord. Viens suis-moi !  
>-où m'emmènes-tu ?<br>-voir Rogue. C'est le meilleur légilimage d'Angleterre. Il arrivera à te convaincre.**

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers les cachots, voir le professeur spectral de défense contre les forces du mal.

**-SEVERUS !** cria Harry.

Le spectre du professeur Rogue traversa le mur de sa réserve de potions et d'ingrédients personnelles.

**-Harry ? Hermione ? qu'il y a-t-il ?** dit le professeur tellement surpris de voir ces deux élèves qu'il les appela par leur prénom.  
><strong>-Hermione est en danger. Une vision de sa cousine voyante dit qu'une personne proche d'elle veut la tuer. Elle veut être sûre que ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit.<br>-très bien Potter, asseyez vous ! Miss Granger reculez.**

Le professeur Rogue passa une heure à faire passer des souvenirs d'Harry de son cerveau dans celui d'Hermione pour qu'elle soit sûre que celui dont parlaient les visions de Gabrielle n'était pas son frère de cœur.

**-maintenant que miss Granger est rassurée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tout ça ?  
>-parce que Miss Granger est la cible d'un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres ! <strong>répondit le directeur de Poudlard qui venait d'apparaitre dans un pop._ [ouai Dumbledore a les mêmes pouvoirs que les elfes de maisons, il est le seul humain/sorcier à pouvoir transplaner dans Poudlard. Hey il est fort ce Dumbledore]_

**-mais enfin, ils sont tous soient morts, soient ils ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur à Azkaban !  
>-pas tous Séverus, pas tous !<strong>

Harry et Hermione avaient blanchit à vue d'œil. Un mangemort, un mangemort était toujours là et il voulait du mal à Hermione.

**-ce ne sera donc jamais fini !** s'énerva Harry.  
><strong>-je crains qu'il y ait toujours un côté obscure quelque part Harry !<strong> répondit le vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

Drago tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Quand il en sortit il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. Il ne pu se retenir, il fonça sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air.

**-désolé Hermione, je.. je…**

Heureusement pour le couple personne n'était présent dans le couloir. Hermione entraina Drago dans la chambre du jeune homme.

**-Grégoire ouvrez-nous !** ordonna Hermione. Le tableau pivota automatiquement sans que Drago ait à donner son mot de passe. Hermione ne pourrait pas rentrer dans sa chambre avant 4 jours, avant qu'Eleanor ne revienne avec son autre elle. Drago était sous le choc de son impulsion. Il s'était laissé submerger par l'émotion de voir Hermione.

**-je ne sais pas qu'il m'a pris. Désolé.  
>-tu l'as déjà dit. Avale ça s'il te plait !<strong> la préfète lui tendait une fiole.  
><strong>-qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>-avale non d'un scout à pétard !  
>-ok ok.<strong>

**-bien maintenant dit moi. Es-tu un mangemort ?**  
><strong>-bien sur que non, enfin Hermione tu sais très bien que j'étais du côté du bien pendant la grande bataille.<br>-est-ce que tu me veux du mal d'une quelconque façon ?** continua Hermione imperturbable.  
><strong>-NON ! C'est même tout le contraire, je veux t'apporter que du bonheur, et de l'am…our… Tu m'as fait prendre du véritasérum ? Pourquoi ?<br>-est-ce que tu veux me tuer ?  
>-c'est quoi ces conneries que tu débites ce soir. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais boire du véritasérum ?<br>**-**parce que… **Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire [_trop la flemme de raconter encore une fois l'histoire_] Le temps qu'elle prit pour raconter cela permis à Drago de ne plus sentir les effet de la potion de vérité. **Je suis désolée, je voulais être sûre que ce n'était pas toi.  
>-putain mais comment as-tu pu penser que c'était moi. Putain Hermione, je croyais que tu avais compris que j'avais changé et tu as cru que j'étais un mangemort ! putain mais j'y crois pas ! Merde ! <strong>Dit le serpentard en tapa contre sa porte d'entrée.

**-je suis désolée Drago, je… **essaya de s'excuser une Hermione confuse et apeurée devant la rage de son petit ami.**  
>-NON, je ne veux pas connaitre ton excuse. Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! <strong>

Drago partit en claquant la porte et Hermione explosa en pleurs. Elle alla sur le lit du jeune homme, serra son oreiller imprégné de son odeur et laissa les larmes couler.

Drago était allé faire un tour dans le parc pour se calmer. Il avait très mal prit qu'Hermione puisse douter de lui et croire que c'était LUI qui lui voulait du mal. Il se balada au bord du lac se rappelant la nuit du bal de noël où Hermione avait faillit se noyer dans ces eaux sombres. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes.

**-Bordel mais pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas confiance et m'ouvrir son cœur pour de bon!** dit le blond en jetant des galets pour évacuer sa frustration au travers des ricochets. Quand il regarda sa montre, il était déjà l'heure du dîner alors il remonta à la grande salle.

**-où est Hermione ? Elle n'a rien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry n'a rien voulu me dire ? **le harcela Ginny.  
>Drago regarda Harry. Les deux hommes se comprirent en un regard, ils étaient tous les deux au courant pour le « problème » d'Hermione et hors suspicions.<p>

**-elle va bien ! **répondit-il un peu trop sèchement.

Drago mangea avec le groupe d'adolescents.  
><strong>-et toi, ça va, tu as l'air contrarié ?<strong> demanda Pansy.  
><strong>-ça va !<strong> répondit-il encore sèchement.

**-Malfoy, il faut que je te parle ! **_[Harry tu devrais essayer de varier tes répliques, parce que là ça sent le réchauffé, tu l'as déjà sortit à Hermione]_

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et allèrent au bout de la table.

**-elle t'a donné le véritasérum, c'est ça ?** demanda le survivant très perspicace.**  
>-oui, mais si elle avait confiance en moi elle n'aurait pas eut besoin.<br>-écoute Malfoy, Hermione a une relation presque jumélaire avec sa cousine. Alors si elle lui dit de se méfier de tout le monde, elle se méfie de tout le monde. Elles ont une confiance absolue l'une en l'autre, et elles se protègent de tout. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu quand Gabrielle à menacer Ron quand il avait fait pleurer Hermione. Mais un conseil ne te place jamais entre elles deux.**

**-mais enfin, je…**  
><strong>-Hermione s'est méfiée de moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je lui apporte la preuve que je ne mentais pas !<br>-comment ? avec du véritasérum ? Elle a fait un stock pour interroger tous ses amis !** demanda encore énervé le serpentard.  
><strong>-non Rogue a transféré mes souvenirs dans son esprit. Alors estime toi heureux de n'avoir eut que le véritasérum. Hermione connait tout de ma vie, alors ça ne m'a pas trop gêné qu'elle voit tous mes souvenirs, je ne lui cache rien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurai aimé qu'elle voit tout de toi.<br>-en effet !  
>-et puis rappelle toi que pendant sept ans tu l'as traité comme de la merde et que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que vous êtes ensemble.<strong>

Tout d'un coup Drago se sentit con. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et au fait qu'Hermione lui renvoyait une image de lui qu'il ne voulait pas et plut voir. L'image du jeune homme assez con pour suivre son père dans une voix horrible où les sorciers différents devaient mourir. Il avait été profondément blessé, mais n'avait pas pensé à Hermione. Elle devait être terrorisée, angoissée de ne plus savoir à qui se fier, d'avoir appris tant de nouvelles choses sur elle-même. Il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à table.

**-qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit tous les deux !** demanda une Ginny suspicieuse.  
><strong>-des trucs de mec !<strong> répondit Harry.  
><strong>-vous nous cachez un truc !<strong> renchéri Pansy.  
><strong>-mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles Pans' !<strong> répondit Drago faussement innocent.

Drago prit quelques trucs pour Hermione, elle n'était pas descendue manger, il s'en voulait et voulait se faire pardonner. Pendant que Drago mangeait. Hermione s'était calmée. Elle alla voir le chevalier Grégoire. Elle avait besoin de réponses, elle en demanda donc à la seule « personne » présente ici.

-**vous êtes le fils de Morgane ?  
>-oui Princesse.<br>-vous le saviez depuis le début qui j'étais ?  
>-oui. Vous avez la prestance des Garden.<br>-C'est bien votre mère qui a donné à Eleanor le premier cristal protecteur ? Connaissez-vous la signification de ces cristaux ?** lui demanda l'héritière d'Eleanor en sortant son cristal de dessous son t-shirt.**  
>-hum, une aventurine, le cristal du cœur et de l'espoir. Vert comme l'insigne des serpentards. <strong>dit le chevalier Grégoire, comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise il y a longtemps.**  
>-mon cristal a un lien avec la maison serpentarde ! <strong>s'étonna Hermione.**  
>-Eleanor vous a-t-elle parlé des ophélides, et du dieu Hâpi ?<br>**-**oui.  
>-Donc vous savez que Hâpi est le dieu serpent, et quelle est l'emblème des serpentards ?<br>-un serpent.  
>-tout juste. Vous savez Hermione ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes dans la maison des griffondors et que vous aillez un pendentif en cristal vert. Le rouge et le vert.<br>-le rouge et le vert ne sont-elles pas des couleurs complémentaires ? **demanda Hermione se rappelant le cours de son école primaire moldue.**  
>-Si princesse, ces deux couleurs se complètent et se mettent mutuellement en valeur. Princesse vous devez savoir que vous allez être amenée à faire des choix difficiles. Il vous faudra être forte, comme toutes les Garden l'ont été avant vous.<br>-vous ne me mettez pas du tout la pression Grégoire !** tenta de répondre Hermione sur le ton de l'humour, mais elle avait peur du choix elle aurait à faire. Elle avait peur de la vision de Gaby. Elle avait peur tout simplement d'elle, de ce qu'elle devait accomplir, ou ne pas accomplir, mais elle avait peur de sa nouvelle facette, la facette ophélide du dieu Hâpi. Qu'est ce que cela impliquait ?

Le tableau pivota pour laisser la place à Malfoy.

**-Oh tu es toujours là ? Je t'ai apporté des trucs à manger au cas où tu aurais un petit creux.  
>-c'est gentil merci ! <strong>répondit la jeune fille.**  
>-écoute Hermione, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai réagit violemment, mais j'ai mal pris le fait que tu puisses penser que j'étais un mangemort.<br>-tu…  
>-non laisse moi finir. Hermione tu es une personne magnifique et je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ces sept ans d'humiliations, de méchanceté gratuite, d'insultes et de mépris, mais aujourd'hui je te demande de me faire confiance. <strong>

**-Drago, je suis désolée pour le véritasérum, mais je…je suis terrorisée. J'ai l'impression que…  
>-on trouvera qui te veut du mal. Je te le promets.<br>-il n'y a pas que ça. **

Drago lui fit signe de continuer, qu'il était attentif.

**-je suis terrorisée par nous deux. **Hermione désigna leur deux corps à deux mètres de distance. Drago s'approcha de la belle, la prit dans ses bras comprenant qu'elle avait peur de se laisser aimer et d'aimer depuis l'épisode « ron ».

**- Je ne suis pas Weasley. Hermione laisse-nous une chance. L****aisse-moi entrer dans ton cœur comme tu es entrée dans le mien. Ouvre-moi ton cœur. **Lui demanda le blond en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Hermione fixa le regard de Drago, essayant de sonder la moindre trace de mensonge.  
><strong>-Ouvre-moi ton cœur Hermione !<br>-d'accord.** répondit Hermione. 

Drago l'embrassa comme si c'était leur dernier baiser encerclant son visage de ses larges paumes.Il serra le corps de la brune plus fort contre le sien, ne voulant surtout pas la laisser partir. Entre deux baisers Hermione parla.

**-****Drago fais-moi tout oublier.** Dit Hermione d'une petite voix. **Fais-moi oublier Ron, fais-moi oublier la vision de Gabrielle, Fais-moi oublier que je suis traquée. Fais-moi tout oublier. Je veux que tu m'aimes.**

Drago comprit enfin où voulait en venir sa princesse. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le lit. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et mit tout son amour pour elle dans un baiser. Puis avec une douceur infinie il remonta le t-shirt d'Hermione, effleurant sa peau. Sa respiration accélérait dangereusement sous les gémissements de sa partenaire. Il la regardait avec des yeux brulants, ses yeux qui firent sentir Hermione comme la personne la plus importante du monde. Il embrassa chaque partie de sa peau laiteuse. Il défit le bouton de sa robe d'écolière et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Hermione était telle une naïade en sous-vêtement. Il la trouva magnifiquement fragile. Elle était si belle. Hermione tendit les bras pour serrer Drago dans ses bras. Le jeune homme sentait l'appréhension de la belle brune. Alors il prit la main droite de la préfète et la plaça sous sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Hermione en fut extrêmement émue. Drago pouvait être si tendre et patient avec elle. La préfète prit confiance en elle et déboutonna la chemise de son amant. Tendrement et doucement, trop doucement, elle fit glisser le morceau de coton sur les larges épaules du serpentard.

**-Hermione, tu me rends dingue !**

Elle se mise à rire. Ce rire résonna dans la cage thoracique du jeune. Tout son corps se mis à vibrer plus fort. Il veut entendre encore ce rire, alors il la chatouille sur les côtés. Hermione se tortillait dans tout les sens sous les assauts de son partenaire. Les deux jeunes gens riaient. Tous les deux sur le côté, face à face, les jambes entrelacées, ils s'embrassent.

Doucement ils se retrouvent nus, corps contre corps, peau contre peau, serpentard contre griffondor, lèvres contre lèvres, et cœur contre cœur. C'était une bataille sans vainqueurs ni vaincus. Ils firent l'amour comme si le temps s'était arrêté, que tout s'était suspendu à leur étreinte. Drago entra doucement en elle, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Hermione essaya de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

**-respire Mia, décontracte-toi !  
>-j'ai mal !<br>-je sais et je suis désolé.**

Drago comprit qu'Hermione n'était pas une fille avec qui il fallait aller doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, au contraire cela semblait être plus douloureux pour elle. Il décida donc de briser sa barrière naturelle d'un coup. Hermione ressenti une douleur intense au fond de son ventre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**-je suis désolé Mia, si désolé. Excuse-moi. Je t'aime. Je t'en pris cesse de pleurer.** Supplia le serpentard en embrasant les larmes salées. Hermione respira profondément, essayant de gérer sa douleur. Faisant signe à Drago de continuer. La douleur s'estompa doucement au fur et à mesure où le corps de la griffondor s'habituait à la présence du serpentard. Comprenant que son amante ne prenait pas de plaisir, Drago se concentra sur son propre plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint de septième ciel. Le jeune homme s'allongea à côté d'Hermione et la rapprocha de son corps. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et soupira.

**-je suis désolé**. Déclara le serpentard.  
><strong>-pourquoi ?<br>-pour t'avoir fait mal !**

Hermione ne dit rien, mais embrassa le torse du jeune homme, alors qu'il formulait silencieusement le sort contraceptif.

Hermione dormît pendant les quatre jours dans la chambre du serpentard, mais ils ne refirent pas l'amour. L'accès à sa chambre à elle était bloqué. Chaque soir, les jeunes gens avaient de longues discussions, puis quand Hermione s'endormait, Drago passa plusieurs minutes à l'observer dormir. Il alla prendre une douche puis rejoignit la brunette. Il s'endormi en la serrant fort dans ses bras pour la protéger de ses cauchemars.

Le quatrième jour de son retour du royaume de ConterBerry. Hermione passait devant sa chambre, son autre elle-même sortait de là et la transperça de par en par. Comme s'il la griffondor avait été transpercé par un fantôme. Elle se sentait plutôt étrange. Elle tanga sur ses pieds, la tête lui tournait.

**-Hermione, ça va ? **lui demanda Neville qui passait par là [_ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu celui-là, il fait sa vie en dehors de ma fic_]  
><strong>-euh… non pas trop !<br>-tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.** Le griffondor ne laissa pas sa camarade répondre quand il la vit flancher. **Viens avec moi.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, Neville retourna dans la salle commune.

**-qu'avez-vous Hermione ?  
>-je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne.<strong>

**-c'est un des effets du retourneur de temps quand il est utiliser pour plus d'un délai de 24h. vous êtes victime de votre propre dédoublement.  
>-vous saviez que j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps ?<strong>

**-bien sûr, Dumbledore est obligé de m'informer quand un retourneur de temps est utilisé par un élève. Pour que je puisse me fournir en potion. Tenez buvez cela ! **

**-Mrs Pomfresh ?  
>-oui ?<br>-vous savez quelque chose sur les ophélides ?  
>-oula cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot. Il me semble ce se sont des être féminins aquatiques un peu dans le genre des sirènes. Cela m'étonne que vous étudiez ce peuple, ses représentantes sont très rares et il est pratiquement impossible de les répertorier aux registres. Je me demande si elles ne se seraient même pas éteintes !<br>-pourquoi seraient-elles éteintes ?  
>-et bien parce que cela fait extrêmement longtemps que le monde sorcier n'a pas vu l'apparition d'une Ophélide. Vous savez miss Granger, les Ophélides sont un peuple de femmes au service du dieu serpent. Alors après la terreur de vous-savez-qui ce peuple était craint à cause de leur dieu. La population assimilait<strong> **ces femmes à des mangemorts et les dénonçaient ou essayait de les tuer. Pourtant c'étaient des femmes remarquables. Mon arrière grand-mère en a connu une, elle s'appelait Jeanne je crois, oui c'est ça Jeanne.**

**-Jeanne ? vous souvenez vous de son nom ? demanda Hermione avide d'informations.  
>-non. C'est pour un devoir que vous me posez toutes ces questions ?<strong>

**-pas tout à fait. J'ai vu le mot Ophélide dans un livre.  
>-oh et bien que j'ai pu vous être utile ?<strong>

**-oui merci madame.  
>-bon maintenant vous aller prendre la potion et rester allongée pendant quelques minutes.<br>-bien.**

**ooo**


End file.
